Two Sparrows In The Wind
by Chloe 'Marmite' Mactavish
Summary: Eleven years ago, the all-famous Captain Jack Sparrow had a daughter. She goes on all of his adventures, offering advice, sarcastic comments, and an ass kicking.Box-set lol.
1. A Great Entrance

Two Sparrows In The Wind

Chapter 1

I remember that day. 'Course I do. Me and dad, his stupid dreadlocks, hat and sword in all, where sailing across the sea in, ah, 'dads ship'. When I say dad's ship I mean a ship which IS a pirate ship, just smaller. So small, you could only get a two person crew, three if you pushed it. Pathetic, I know, but if I told dad that he'd have me guts for garters, even if I'm his daughter. Oh, and the boat wasn't actually his. He just borrowed it without asking from a 'friend' of his.

Anyway, we where sailing across the sea, when we spotted the port. _Port Royal. _We where almost there! "Darling, the ship'd be sinking, start bailing will you?" Dad had his hands in the air like the weirdo he was. He chucked me a bucket and smiled, showing all his teeth including the gold one. "I'll be paying my respects." And with that he took his hat off and paid homage to three pirate skeletons hanging from a rock, bound in iron chains. Next to them read a warning. _Pirates, Ye Be Warned. _"I feel so welcome... Dad, d'ya think any of them were to have some, perhaps, rum?" I asked. He looked at me again, flashing a smile, then told me to carry on bailing, as the boat was halfway in the water, while he climbed the mast.

We reached the port. Dad was standing 'look out', at the top of the mast. When the boat sank right to the shallow bottom of the port, he stepped off gingerly, the pier inline with him exactly, while I got a little more wet. I went down with the sad little boat, as it sank beneath the water. He clasped my hand and pulled me atop the pier. I was soaked, from my leather boots and puffy shirt to my loosely brown tied up hair and bandana. My tanned skin glistened in the light like scales.

"What? Hey. Hold up, there you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." Said a chubby, bespectacled man followed by a little dark boy who looked at the ground as soon as he saw me. Dad and Sir Chubb's looked at the boat. "And I shall need to know your names"

The little boy stared at me, and then mumbled that I was wearing boy clothes, but the other guy barely noticed me. 'S'pose he saw it below him to notice young girls like myself. Dad planted three shillings into the (supposedly) harbourmaster's hand. "What 'ya say to three shillings and we forget the name?"

The harbourmaster took the coins and replied. "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith, Miss Smith." As we walked away, dad stole the man's pouch of coins, which where on a pillar along with a logbook.

As soon as we got past the harbourmaster, we headed straight for the nearest ship. A proper ship this time. A ship dad could (supposedly) intercept easily. But a pair of redcoats stopped us in our paths.

"This dock is off limits to civilians" he spoke the word 'civilians' like it was the plague. Good job I wasn't one.

"Yeah, civilians, better watch out for those" I mumbled.

Dad glared at me, then put on a face. "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see on I shall inform you immediately." He stepped forward but was blocked by the redcoat. I stepped to the other side. The second redcoat blocked me. This one looked scared to use his bayonet on anyone, let alone a kid.

"I'm Mullroy... Please don't hurt me!" he squeaked, probably seeing the pistol in my belt. What a dog.

"Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy do up at the fort eh?" continued dearest father. "How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?" the way he used those fancy words was incredible. How he learned 'em I'm not sure. All I know is he couldn't have read them, as we both couldn't read. At least, that's what he (supposedly) said about himself. I knew I couldn't read. Then again, every pirate knew the words 'Pirates' and 'Warned/ warning' at least.

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limit, to civilians." Again with the civilians thing. I'd hate to be a member of this society. It sucks. Then again, if I was a member of a community like this one, I'd be wearing a dress. Scary stuff that. "And why is it, that this young lady is wearing a young gentleman's clothes?" wailed Mullroy. "Murtogg, she's not wearing a dress!"

"It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a ship like that" dad pointed out at a ship in the background, which said something on its side, probably its name.Dad continued_. _"Makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

The Murtogg fella relaxed a little. "Oh, _the Dauntless _is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match _the Interceptor_ for speed."

Dad seemed to be up to something, what, I'm not sure. But he just kept smiling and making conversation with these louts.

"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast. Nigh un-catchable. _The Black Pearl_."

At those words, Murtogg and Mullroy fell swiftly into an argument. To be honest, it was quite fun to watch.

"Well, there's no real ship as can match the interceptor."

"The black pearl is a real ship"

"No, no it's not"

"Yes, it is, I've seen it"

"You've seen it?"

"Yes"

"You haven't seen it"

"Yes, I have"

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out?"

"No."

"No"

"But I have seen a ship with black sails"

That's when we got bored. We slipped away as they continued talking about the Pearl. Dad was at the wheel, which of course gained him the recently lost attention.

"Hey! You! Get away from their!" they pointed their bayonets at us, again.

"Whoah, watch where you're pointing that thing... you could seriously hurt someone with that"

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate"

"I'm sorry! It's just- it's just such a pretty boat." Said dad.

"Ship" I corrected him. I may not be able to read, or write as a matter of fact, but I hated it when dad got 'boat' and 'ship' mixed up. It was irritating.

"What's- what's your name?"

" Smith. Or smithy if you like"

"And her?" said Murtogg.

"Daughter. Named Mary"

"What's your business in Port Royal?"

"End the questions already..." I pleaded, I mean, that's all these two had done for Davey Jones locker's sake.

"Yeah, and no lies"

"Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!"

"And I, Veronica Jack Sparrow will help! By the way, dad, why is my middle name Jack?"

"I said no lies!" Murtogg experimentally poke me in the ribs with his bayonet. Why had I revealed my name to these scum? I pulled my pistol on him. "Listen dude, stop asking questions, and you touch me with that thing again, I will blow your brains out the back of your head"

That made Murtogg retreat. I always did have a way with words.

"I think he's telling the truth...

"If he where telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us"

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you" smiled Dad.


	2. A Rescue and a Misunderstanding

Chapter 2

After the initial arguments, we all started acting quite chummy together.

"And then they made me their chief..." I had no clue what dad was on about, whether or not he was stalling, or just having a normal convo.

As he started explaining about a run in with two Tortuga lassies, a girl went tumbling into the water below the battlements which she must have fallen from. All I saw was a blur of fancy materials, and hair flying out everywhere.

"DAD!" I shouted. I was worried that, if no one saved her, guards would come running down, see us and maybe even arrests us. If it wasn't for that, then I wouldn't have said anything.

"Will you be saving her then?" dad asked Mullroy, the skinny one.

"I-I can't swim"

He glanced at Murtogg instead. "Pride of the King's Navy you are." He handed his pistol, hat and sword to Murtogg. "Do NOT lose these." I wanted to jump in with him, but didn't see the point really.

Then there was a weird sort of... blackness that blew a gust of wind in a huge circle around where the girl had fallen.

Murtogg and Mullroy gulped. "What was that?" Dad arose out the water, the girl slung over his shoulder. The redcoats hauled him and the girl onto the boat.

" Ooh, I've got her. She's not breathing!" cried Murtogg, panicking slightly.

"Really? I thought she was just asleep..." I added, just for the fun of it. "Want me to shoot her to find out?"

"NO!" Mullroy took my gun, holding it between his fingers as if it where to blow up at any second. Which it could, if he pulled the trigger.

"Move!" Dad pushed past and cut open the girls corset. She started spluttering, struggling to breathe, but breathing.

"Never would've thought of that" sighed Mullroy in awe.

"Clearly, you've never been to Singapore" Too right. I remember THAT too well. Yikes. Then dad looked at something round the girls neck... "Where'd you get that" He murmured. it looked like...

Gold.

I mean, I'd seen gold, but that medallion was plain beautiful... it was a circle of gold, with a golden skull right in the centre, grinning grotesquely.

Then, I had to clasp my mouth shut to stop laughing, as man with a pristine white wig and fancy hat come out pointing his sword at dad. "On your feet". Dad rose slowly.

And yet another man came at the girl, with an even funnier wig. Yup, you guessed it, a long grey curly wig!

"Elizabeth! Are you alright!" he helped Elizabeth up, then hugged her close to him.

Elizabeth spurted , in shock the stupid girl, "Yes, I'm fine"

Everyone then suddenly seemed to be looking at Murtogg, who was gripping Elizabeth's corset. He his it behind his back then accusingly pointed at dad. "What's with the wig's people?" the dude with the sword then pointed it at me. "Sophisticated ranking"

The guy with the grey wig, must've been Elizabeth's father looked over at dad. "Shoot him." He said in what sounded strained, but might've been his normal voice.

Elizabeth protested though. "Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer... and this girl?"

"Yeah, do you really intend to kill a eleven year old girl who, at least a few moments ago, wanted to shoot HER?" I pointed at Elizabeth.

The commodore sheathed his sword. "About time, wiggy" I grumbled. Hey, pirate here. The coins I'd swiftly stolen from him weighed heavily in my pocket.

"I believe thanks are in order" I wanted to scream DON'T SHAKE HIS FREAKIN HAND! But no, he had to. The Commodore pulled up his right sleeve, revealing dad's brand. 'P' for pirate. I winced. I had one too, and it had stung like hell.

"Had a brush in with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?

Elizabeth's father turned pale. "Hang him."

"Keep your guns on him, men. Gillette, fetch some irons. Send the girl to the manor; she may not be completely contaminated. Let her serve Elizabeth directly. Put her in appropriate clothes... a dress" Said the commodore. I wanted to strangle him. Me? A dress? Why the little...

Then he rolled up dad's sleeve a little more, seeing his tattoo of a sparrow. "Well, well? Jack Sparrow, isn't it? Never would've thought YOU would of had a daughter."

I don't know if it was just me, but I saw dad flinch. "Captain.." I mumbled struggling against another redcoat, who held my hands behind my back.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please sir."

"Well, I don't see your ship, Captain" I was disliking this commodore more and more... the snob.

"I'm in the market, as it where" trust dad. Always something to say. No wonder I'm like that.

"He said he'd come to commandeer one" hurried Murtogg.

"Told ya he was telling the truth. These are his, sir. Mullroy added, trying to get on the commodore's good side. He handed dad's stuff over. Oh great. They'd see all his pathetic excuses of effects. While the commodore went through dad's stuff, my redcoat started stripping me of all my weapons, and my bandana. I had another one in my pocket, but still, I loved that thing. "Please let me have my bandana. If you don't, well, you don't want to see an ickle girl cry..."

I have never cried in my life. At least, maybe as a baby, but other than that I hadn't. Dad said so. The redcoat smirked. "Sorry, Miss. Be good for the fire tonight." I kicked him in the nuts, and he collapsed in a heap on the floor. But Murtogg came behind me, holding my hands tight. Mullroy had his bayonet pointed at me. Then we heard a scream.

I'd seen dad's stunt's before, yet time and time again they surprised me. This, time he had his chains round Elizabeth's neck, threatening to strangle her.

"No! Don't shoot!" shouted her father in panic, worried the redcoats would try to shoot dad, and accidently hit Elizabeth.

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat. Commodore! Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?" Dad raised his voice to get attention, which he already had plenty of.

"It's Miss Swann" replied Elizabeth (hehe) sharply.

Then dad started mumbling stuff too her, and she put on his hat, belt and strapped on his sword. He talked to her for a bit, then pushed her away, brushed past me whispering. "By the black smiths kid. Then I'll get out of these." He ran, swung around and landed on a beam above our heads. I took this chance to run. The guy's where so busy shooting at dad, they didn't noticed. I'd have to now find the blacksmiths, and after they'd realised I was gone, be chased by a lot of angry redcoats. With wigs.


	3. A Duel And Two Captures

**Chapter 3**

Ok, I found the smithy and went inside. I almost had a heart attack when I saw a man there. But then I noticed he was asleep, a bottle of something alcoholic in his hand. I went up and took a swig, and it tasted like brandy. I put the bottle back in the man's hand. I'm surprised he didn't wake up. A donkey stood there, harnessed to a machine. I'd seen this before. When the donkey walked round in a circle, he/she would power twp turning wheels in the machinery used for some blacksmith work. I walked over and patted the donkey on the head. I found a sugar lump and gave it to the donkey. Then I heard the '_creeeeeak!' _of the door. Some body was coming.

"DAD!" I ran up to him and saluted. "You where quick" he grinned and patted me on the back, well, as good as he could as his hands where still chained. "huzzah darling, now to... who's that?" he gestured to the guy asleep. I shrugged. Then dad did the obvious.

He walked up to the man and poked him.

I waited to hear shouting from the man, to be turned in. But the man just snorted. Dad turned, as if to walk away, then shot around and shouted at the top of his lungs: "WOAH!"

Still nothing.

"Time to get out of these..." Dad took off his hat and put it on the table. he got a hammer and started attacking the iron's, and I just watched. It failed. Then he eyed the donkey. "Dad, you can't do that that's animal cruel-" he prodded the donkey with red hot iron, and it started alright, with a mournful bray. The two wheels started, and dad the chains on them then SNAP! The chains where broken. "Finally.." but then we heard the door, and this time, it wasn't dad.

A man came in, with a brown hair tied back in a ponytail. He looked troubled when he saw the donkey, and calmed it down. He looked over to the drunken guy and smiled. "Right where I left you"

Then he seemed to notice that the hammer has mysteriously moved it's place from its place to next to the anvil..

"Not where I left _you. _" He looked at the hammer for a moment then noticed dads hat. He reached out for it, as if to pick it up, but dad unsheathed his sword and tapped his hand with it. "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate." Said pony tail man, saying the word pirate as if it was the worst thing any one could be in the world. He was wrong. A pirate is the best thing any one could be in the world.

"yes, were the one's there hunting, and if we don't leave right now, dad'll be in chains and I will be in a dress. If ye wish to still be alive before we leave, then you'll smile, say you haven't seen anything and let us go." I was pretty pleased with my speech. But dad just stared intently at the boy, as if he'd seen him some where before. I knew I hadn't.

"You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" asked dad, turning his head slightly.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates" spat pony tail dude.

"Well we pirates tend to remember faces, so if we've threatened some one before, we can continue when we see them again" I said, taking a seat.

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll excuse me?" I knew what was coming. That's why I sat down. I could sense a fight... YAY!

Dad turned away to leave, not noticing I wasn't following. The other bloke grabbed a sword and jumped in front of Dad. I would've helped dad kill him, but dad seemed to think that I needed to learn from him while he was in combat, by watching.

"Do you think this is wise, boy, crossing blades with a pirate?" taunted dad.

"You threatened Miss Swann!" yelled boy.

"It was more of a balance in the scales actually, dad saved her life, she saved his" I spoke the truth. I think. The boy looked at me then Dad, trying to see the resemblance.

"As the girl said, it was only a little." He paraded with his opponent, "You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form, Ronny you could learn from this. But how's your footwork? If I step here." He stepped, only to be blocked by the black smith. "Very good. Now I step again. Ta." He sheathed his sword and beckoned to me to follow. "Come on, we got a ship to commandeer darling"

I stood and followed him to the door, pushed the hair out of my face and whispered to the smithy. "Nice try. No one can beat dad in combat though." As I turned, he must've got on angry, a sword whizzed past our heads. SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!

It got stuck in the door. Great. Once again, some idiot was in-between dad and me from escaping. Absolutely wonderful. Dad tried pulling it out, but to no avail. I tried, and I almost got it out. Ok, by that I mean it wobbled a little.

"That is a wonderful trick, except once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon." Smithy, as I had grown to call the boy now, grabbed a piece of metal out of the hot coals, the tip red with the heat. And then the fight began.

I kinda lost interest, so I began looking at the different swords hanging up. "My type of style..." I picked one up, it was perfectly balanced. The hilt was encrusted with sapphires and rubies. I put it into my now empty scabbard, which the red coat had emptied earlier. I found a few other things too. (all of which I kept) a beautiful knife, completely silver except the hilt, which had a golden skull with a emerald in its mouth. I also collected: 3 bombs, a few more shilling's to the pouch I had stolen off Norrington, a pitch black bandana (I had to take it) and a leather journal. (hey, might be interesting.)

By the time I had scavenged all of this, I saw smithy looking down the barrel of dad's pistol, and covered in what had to be sand.

"Move away" said dad. Men where banging on the door. Well, it was either men, or a very, very angry milk maid.

"No" stubbornly said smithy.

"Please move"

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape."

"IF YOU DON'T MOVE I'LL BRAIN YOU" I yelled, my new sword pointing at his head, I had literally just found out the importance of this situation.

"This shot is not meant for you" sighed dad. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the drunken guy who had been asleep hit him on the head with his bottle. Dad fell to the floor, unconscious.

Then the redcoats came in. Four tackled me, and another one cried out: "There he is! Over here!"

"Excellent work , Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive, and Miss Swan's new maid." He grinned at me, flashing his pearly white's.

"I SWEAR I WILL KNOCK THAT GRIN OFF YOUR FACE YOU BAS..." everything went black.


	4. Old Friends Begin To Gather

**Chapter 4**

When I awoke, I thought I was having a nightmare. I was on a chair in a fancy house. The floor was polished and it shone like the sun so much, it almost incinerated my eye's. There was a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and plants in fancy china pot's. To my left was a staircase of mahogany, just like the door whose polished brass handles shone a little brighter than the floor. And worst of all...

I was in a dull pink dress, with a maid style apron on. My hair was in a bun and covered by another maid style.. THING! At least, the mirror beside me said so. I had no bandana. No sword. No dagger. And no stolen shilling's. This was hell.

Another woman came down the stairs, in exactly the same clothes as me. She looked like the type who usually had a kind smile, but she regarded me coldly. "Pirates daughter..." she mumbled, so no one could here, but I did. Then she planted a fake smile on her face. "I'm Estrella. Welcome to Governor Swann's home."

"The guy with the wig and HUGE bag's under his eye's?" I asked. Sorry, I'd seen to many people today, and I needed an easy way to remember them.

Estrella looked over her shoulder, worried for a second, then spoke in a harsh tone. "You are lucky the Governor has gone for his evening walk young lady, we do not speak about the Governor of the household like that. Anyway, our lady Elizabeth wishes to see you. Up stairs room to the left." With that she hurried off, no doubt to do something else important.

When I reached Elizabeth's room, I immediately thought. _I want a room as big as this. _ But The thing is, I didn't have a room. At least, not my own room. Always had to share with a strange crew, or just Dad.

Any way, when I entered the room Elizabeth was on the bed reading. "Would it be polite to knock?" I wanted to punch her in the face. But I had to be careful. "Yes ma'm."

"I know how much you dislike me" she put the book down and stared at me intently, he caramel eyes looking directly into my frosty blue ones. Her blonde hair tumble down her shoulders. "But tell me, tell me about being a pirate's daughter." Her voice was just so posh. Whoa. No way I could speak like that. "There's not much to tell." Like I said, I had to be careful. My lips where sealed.

Suddenly we heard cannon shot's in the distance, and Elizabeth rushed to the landing. I followed, sighing all the while about my dress. Somebody knocked the door. A butler came to open it, and Elizabeth screamed at him. "Don't!" but it was too late.

"Hello, chum." Said Pintel. I recognised that face from anywhere. He shot the butler, no emotions on his old face. "Up there!" he pointed at Elizabeth. Now, what I did next was not to protect Elizabeth. I just had a score to settle with Pintel and his mate Ragetti. Boy did we have a complicated past, back when dad was captain of the pearl.

I charged down and stood staring at the duo. "Hello, Veronica" smiled Pintel, Ragetti's voice copying the sentence. "What's with your dress"

"Long time no see, Pintel. As for this, I was forced into it."

"Well, well, I thought we left you on an island with your dad. Marooned. Alone. Now move, darling" he went to go past me but I replied, "We've got a score to settle" but as if they hadn't heard me, they walked past me. I'd had enough of being ignored. I turned and jumped on Pintel's back and started tugging out what little hair he had. "OW! OW! OW!" he yelled. "Get her off Ragetti! Get her off!" Then Ragetti pulled me off, and I turned round and poked him in the eye, blindly, as I had only just turned round from facing the other way.

"Wrong eye love" he said. I'd poked his glass (or whatever it was made out of) eye.

"Oh yeah?" I punched him in his good eye, then punched his gut. He doubled over in pain, but I had forgotten about Pintel. He pulled out a sword. "Now, now, poppet. You'll step outside for me." I had no choice but to obey.

The cold hit me, the last bit of warmth obliterated as Pintel shut the doors on me. I had to find Dad. He'd be in the dungeon's. And I'd have to be quick. If the _Black Pearl's _crew where here, then so was the ship. The ship dad WILL take over, one again. I had to tell dad.


	5. An Agreement And A New Company

**Chapter 5**

When I reached the dungeons, I saw dad. He was trying to pick the lock of his cell with a bone. "Hey You" he looked up, hiding the dog bone behind his back. When he saw me he relaxed and resumed in trying to pick the lock. "Hey Darling, got some keys?"

"No, sorry dad" I replied. "The _Black Pearl _is at the dock." Then I looked up and saw the hole blasted in the other wall, and a tiny opening in dad's. He could probably see the pearl from here anyway.

"You just missed some of the crew, came to visit." I narrowed my eye's wondering who. As if reading my mind dad answered my question. "Twig and Koehler" no one important then.

I decided to tell dad that Pintel and Ragetti where after Elizabeth, and probably caught her right now. I told him how confused I was, about why they would want her.

"I never told you about the curse did I now? Well, years back, Barbossa and his crew set off on a journey to find the Spanish Cortez's gold, all 882 identical pieces. The coins where delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself. Blood money paid to stem the slaughter he wreaked upon them with his armies. So the heathen gods placed a curse upon the gold. A terrible curse. Any mortal that removes but a single piece from that stone chest shall be punished for eternity. They will be condemned. They will never have to sensation of eating or drinking. They would starve, yet not die. Become skeleton in the moonlight. And Barbossa and his crew simply went and took the coins, not believing one bit of the curse. They spent the money on many fine food's and rum 's of sort. The more coins they spent, the more they realised what trouble they had got into"

I looked at dad. He had stopped picking the lock. He just sat there against the back wall of the cell. "That's why they want Elizabeth. She possesses one of the coins" he looked over at me then smiled. "And that is why they didn't take you. Your wearing a dress." I scowled and took off the maid apron and hat thing. My bare feet felt cold against the stone.

After a few hours, it was night, remember?, of talking and sleeping we heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Dad had been picking the lock all the time after our first conversation. As soon as he heard the footsteps, he left the bone in the lock and lay down. I hid under the stares, and found dad's stuff piled into the corner. Other weapons which must've been taken off of the prisoners where littered around the place too.

"You. Sparrow" Said the black smith. Why was he here?

I grabbed a sword.

"Aye" said dad.

"You are familiar with that ship, the _Black Pearl_"

"I've heard of it" I snuck up behind the smithy and prodded him in the back with the sword, which was really unbalanced in my hands. (yup, I held it with two hands it was so heavy) "Whoa! What are you doing here?" I asked. The smithy relaxed after he noticed how I was holding the sword.

"None of your business, little one"

"How dare you!"

"Listen, put that sword down before you hurt some one." By some one I figured he meant myself. Reluctantly I put the sword down. And sat down on the floor again, collecting dad's stuff.

"Where does the pearl make berth?" asked smithy guy.

Dad sat up quickly. "Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore it's anchorage must be a real place. Where is it!"

Dad studied his nails, looking bored. "Why ask me?"

I sighed. Dad knew all the stories, anybody with ANY sense would ask him.

"Because your a pirate" me and the black smith said at the same time. I blushed, which hopefully wasn't noticeable down here in the dungeons.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself is that it?" asked dad.

"Never! They took Miss Swann!" this guy was either deeply in love, or crazy.

"Boohoo, who cares? She's just a snobby daughter of a Governor. Do you really think any one will credit you for rescuing her? "

He glared at me, but dad just clapped his hands, amused. "Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to rescue and win fair ladies heart you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me"

I nodded agreeing. But then I piped up. "what about me, Dad? No profit for US!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever"

"I can get you out of here."

Me and dad stared at the black smith wondering how. Unless he had the key.

"How's that?" asked dad.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." He went and picked up a bench, placing it at the bottom of the cell door.

"What the fu.." I was going to ask, before I was cut off.

"With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

"What's your name?" I wanted to yell, SMITHY, but I guess me and dad needed to know his REAL name.

"Will Turner" said Will.

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt, named after your father eh?" I didn't know what dad was on about, but hey, some thing's you need to work out yourself.

"Yes" replied Will.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the _Black Pearl _and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

Dad and Will shook hands, sealing the agreement. "Agreed"

"Agreed, get me out."

"I'll need your help?"

"Ronny. Short for Veronica"

"Ok, Ronny."

And with that, I helped lift the door free.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that." Rushed Will.

"Not without my effects" replied dad, taking them off me.


	6. Commandeering A Ship

**Chapter 6**

"Were going to steal the ship? That ship?" Will glanced at the ship in front of us, the one we saw in the distance from the interceptor . I remember what Murtogg had called it. _The Dauntless. _

"Commandeer. Were going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd save her then shoot her the little snob..." I muttered under my breathe. Will glared at me then answered dad's question. "I'd die for her"

"Oh, good. No worries, then."

Now I'd seen and done some crazy stuff. But I still look back and wonder how this worked.

A few minutes later, we where under water, under a small boat.

"This is either madness or brilliance" gasped Will, looking around him, not believing he could actually be doing this. "You can never have complete brilliance. Or complete madness. Those two must combine to make one" I said.

"Aye Ronny, it's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Before I go any further, I'd like to say something. Will thinks' no one knows about it or heard it. But I did. We where halfway to _The Dauntless _when Will stood in a lobster trap. What an idiot!

Ok, back to the story. We boarded _The Dauntless _easily. I mean, no one could see us from under the water any way. When we where on board, I was shocked. It looked much smaller from the shore. No way three people could man this. It was too big.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship"

"Just step in the little boat waiting below, and no one get's hurt" I smirked.

"Aye! Avast!" barked Will, which sounded pre-tty stupid. All the soldiers on the ship laughed.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men, You'll never make it out of the bay." Said the soldier in the lead. "Gillette.." mumbled Will.

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy? I'm Captain, Father, Thief and right now very annoyed" he pointed his gun at Gillette.

We got all the men into the little boat we used easily, especially when dad had a gun. Now, not very people know this but dad's pistol only has one shot. See when we were marooned on a island by Barbossa, he left one shot. So you could either starve, or shoot yourself. At least, only one of us would've been able to shoot ourselves as there was only one shot.

We saw Norrington on _The Interceptor _heading our way, and dad told us the plan.

When the crew from _The Interceptor _boarded _The Dauntless_, all dad, Will and I had to do was swing over to _The Interceptor._ It was a piece of cake. We had a smaller, faster boat now, and it would be easier to man.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges" we heard Norrington shout. He only noticed we took his ship too late. "Sailors, back to the Interceptor! Now!" the sailor's tried, but to late.

"Thank you, commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have a hard time of it by ourselves!" taunted dad. I missed everything else, as I went below and found some clothes. They where a bit of a loose fit, but how can you go wrong with a white puffy shirt, leather waist coat and trousers? (oh, and leather boot's too!) I even found a red bandana...


	7. Revelations, Tortuga, And Women

**Chapter 7**

I admit it. There's nothing like sailing the seven sea's. The wind whipping your hair, the salty air filling your lungs. Then for it all to be ruined by some stupid black smith sharpening his sword.

"Can you stop that, it's really, and I mean REALLY, annoying" I said closing my eye's.

"I'd rather fight with a sharp sword thank you." He then seemed to feel that we needed to know a sob story about himself. "When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here looking for my father" Will said, holding up his blade for inspection.

"Boohoo, I'm crying see that?" I licked my finger and wiped my eye. "Real tears that"

"Is that so?" said dad, not impressed, wanting to know more about Will.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father"

Dad had NEVER told me about any body called William Turner. And my dad told me almost everything. Then I thought back. He hadn't told me about the curse. Nowadays, dad was more secretive. He didn't tell me all that he could. And he knew a lot. He used to tell me something every night about stuff he'd been through, people he knew. But now he wouldn't tell me anything new. It was unfair.

"I knew 'im. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Continued dad.

"Bootstrap?" asked Will, confused. Hah! Now I understood! Dad never told me anything about William Turner, but he'd told me about Bootstrap! Finally, something that Will should no, but didn't. And I DID.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear, you look just like him"

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law" Will was yelling now. Clearly, he hated people talking about his father like that.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor" I mimicked a little kid's annoying squeaky voice. Will grabbed my neck, and I gasped.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." Said dad pulling Will off me.

"My father was NOT A PIRATE!" Will unsheathed his sword pointing it at dad. Considering where he was standing I wouldn't have done that. It was right inline with the...

"Put it away, son." I winced when dad called Will his son. I know, I know, it's not true, but calling some one like HIM that got me worked up. "It's not worth you getting beat up again.

"You didn't beat me! You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you"

I laughed. Sorry, I couldn't help it. I mean, a fair fight, dad? Impossible. Even more impossible than Will killing dad. And that, was saying something.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" dad moved one of the sails, the yard hitting Will and swinging him out to sea. If he let go, it would be bye, bye problems, hello heaven. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't'_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all on my ownsey, with a 11 year old girl, savvy? So?" Dad brought Will back to the boat, much to my disappointment. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate. Or can you not?:"

I wanted to shout "NOT" but I guess, I didn't feel like it. Dad offered Will his sword back. Will took the offering.

"Tortuga?"

"Tortuga!"

I was pretty happy. I love Tortuga. It is possibly the second best place to be in the world. The first is out at open ocean.

As soon as we reached Tortuga, dad got two slaps. Well not at once. Basically, one of his 'ex-lovers' Scarlett was there. Dad saw her and was happy. For a second.

"Scarlet!" he cried. Scarlet went up to dad slapped him, then walked off. "Not sure I deserved that... Giselle!" another 'ex-lover'.

"Who was SHE?"she exploded, then too, slapped dad and walked off.

"I may have deserved that." We walked off, dad rubbing his sore face all the while.


	8. A Proposition And A Pistol

**Chapter 8**

You know I said dad got two slaps? Scratch that, he got three. After hearing that dad went out with two more girls, I slapped him so hard, my own hand hurt. "Did I really deserve that?" dad asked, looking at me. "Yes! How many ex-lovers do you have?"

"Well there was Angelica, Giselle, Scarlett, your mother, Jesebelle, Diana, Maria, Gillian, Violeta..."

"OK! No more! When I ask that question, just answer with this: Many, ok?" I wanted to throw up. "Oh, hang on a second" I ran to a bush, and threw up. Great. It was hardly like I'd eaten anything any way. Now what ever fat I had, had been emptied into a bush.

When dad through a bucket of water over Gibbs and his two pig friends, I was worried for the pigs. How could you make nice bacon, when the pig your using had an awful night's sleep, then was awakened by freezing cold water?

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" Gibbs shouted pulling out a pistol. "Mothers love! Jack! Veronica! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'Tis bad luck.

"Gibbs, that's a man sleeping, not a man _sleeping with pigs_." I said.

"True, true"

"Ah, fortunately, I know how to counter both of those items. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Or, you could just man up and take the bad luck?" I asked

"Aye, that'll about do it. The drink I mean." Will threw a newly filled bucket, just as he finished the word mean. "Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." I decided that Will needed to stop acting like some petty school girl.

When we got to the tavern, I went around stealing coins off fellow pirates, which is harder than you'd think. When I'd got anoth shilling's, I brought some dinner. I mean, I hadn't eaten since... a few day's ago. When I asked for rum, the bar maid didn't ask how old I was or anything. Another thing I loved about being a pirate. After I'd eaten my grub and drunk my drink (I brought two other flask's just in case) I headed back to dad's and Gibbs table.

"...a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one" Gibbs was saying.

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" dad looked at me then rubbed his face. "Veronica, what's with all the..." he mimed a slap. "Then eh?"

"Trust me, dad, if you _knew _howmany lovers you've had, then you'd ask me too slap you at least five more times."

"Probably true, carry on Gibb's" dad leaned back Gibbs eyebrow's raised.

"Prove me wrong. What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?_" _Gibbs looked real concerned for dad, almost as if he where picking the flowers dad would like best at his funeral.

"The boy. Dad, is it something to do with... Smithy?" dad HAD only agreed to Will's terms, after he'd learned his name.

"As the girl said, you have learnt haven't you Ronny?, it's a matter of leverage, eh?" he nodded towards will. Gibbs didn't understand. He started making gestures to Will in any way he could. Finally Gibb's got it. "The kid?" he didn't seem impressed. I knew his feeling. Will wasn't very impressive. I sipped a bit of rum from my flask. Ah, good ole rum...

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His _only _child, savvy?"

I almost choked. No way. Will was too, too perfect, to be son of Bootstrap Bill. Gibbs wacked me on the back, and I got some air into my lungs. "Cheers" I gasped.

"He is, now? Leverage, says you? I think I feel a change in the wind, says i. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you." Then he mumbled under his breathe. "I can seriously doubt 'dat ".

"One can only hope. Take what you can" me dad and Gibbs bashed our flasks/ cups together. Me and Gibbs took up the saying. "Give nothing back!" we drained our drinks.

Dad went off to get more drinks and I was alone with Gibbs. "How long have you know dad?" I asked. Whenever I saw him, I'd ask this, but he'd usually wave away the question. "Longer than you've been born, I'll tell you that. He just turned up here in Tortuga one day, unknown. But now every one knows 'im. Especially the ladies..."

"What about mum?"

Gibbs pursed his lips. "That 'tis a tragic story we need not sail into. Otherwise, I'd better get ole Jack a crew." he disappeared just as dad came back with the drinks.

"What's up with that one, love?" he said, looking at his compass, which is broken as it doesn't point north. Dad say's it points to the thing you want most. But I'm not sure about that. If that was the case, it would point at all the women he walked past...

"I asked about my mother" again, his face darkened. He then said the same as Gibbs.

"A story that ends in tears, love. You don't need to now, savvy?" I needed to know about my mum. I would find out. Now time to talk to Will.

"You really love her don't you?" I said, dodging a bottle someone had thrown. This tavern was definitely a hazard if there was one. Will studied my face. "Yes, I do"

"Aye" I replied.

"Aye?"

"Aye is yes in pirate speak, savvy?" I told him

"Oh, I see. Aye, I love Elizabeth. Why do you hate her?"

I'd never given Elizabeth a spare thought, but now I pondered. What _did _I have against her? "Well, the fact... she's the Governors daughter. The fact she's posh. The fact she expects everybody to like her because she's daughter of someone important. Happy now?" I reached for my pistol, but it wasn't there. Mullroy had taken it from me back at Port Royal. "Here" said Will. He chucked me something and I caught it.

It was my pistol, but polished. And now it had a sparrow painted on the side, followed by a slightly smaller one. It was beautiful. Don't laugh, 'cos you've never seen it. "Where did yo-"

"Mullroy gave it too me. I don't know why." Replied Will, looking deep into my eye's. "I guess it's not why do you hate Elizabeth... But why do you hate me?" walking off I called back to him.

"You have a pony tail, no other reason.


	9. The Crew

**Chapter 9**

When Gibbs meant crew, I thought big burly pirates. What he gathered was completely the opposite.

"Feast your eyes, captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And is crazy to the boot."

They where crazy alright, one of them was smaller than me! He was so tiny... he looked like a toddler.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will seemed surprised. He kept glancing at the midget.

"You! Sailor!"

"Cotton, sir" provided Gibbs.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Dad didn't stop for air at all in that sentence. "Mr. Cotton! Answer man!"

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot" he gestured towards a beautiful bird on Cotton's shoulder. "to talk for him. No one's yet figured out how."

"Who's with the girls hair? Whose with the girl's hair?" the parrot said, looking directly at Will.

"Told ya..." I whispered to him.

"Mr. Cotton's... parrot. Same question"

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" squawked the sea blue bird.

"Mostly we figure that means 'yes'" added Gibbs, just to clarify the information.

"Of course it does." Dad looked at Will and changed his tone. "Satisfied?"

"Well you've proved they're mad" whistled Will, looking at all the pirates again, one by one.

"And what's the benefit for us?" said a high pitched voice.

Dad walked slow and deliberate towards the voice, stopping in front of a pirate in a floppy hat. He lifted the hat, revealing a dark woman, with glistening black hair and a proud face. "Anamaria"

SLAP!

I was having a hilarious day. Dad has been slapped four times so far, and every time he closed his eyes sighing and saying whether he deserved it or not.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either" grumbled Will.

"Wrong pony tail. He definitely deserved that one." I replied, suppressing a smile. "Definitely."

"You stole my boat!" yelled Anamaria.

"Actually" SLAP! 5 times. "borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you." Yep, she was the previous owner of that that tiny boat at the beginning of the story. The one that could only fit a two man crew? Ah, you DO remember!

"But you didn't!" I was wondering if she'd slap him again, but she didn't.

"You'll get another one!" smiled dad.

Anamaria pointed her finger at him. "I WILL"

"A better one" added Will"

"A better one" mimicked dad"

"That one" Will pointed to _the Interceptor_.

"What one? That one? Aye, that one. What say you?" dad sounded worried at first, but then he remembered he had an audience with fellow pirates.

"Aye!" shouted the crew, and I swear I heard another female voice that didn't belong to Anamaria...

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman on board, sir" Gibbs started.

"It'd be far worse not to have her. Plus you didn't object to my daughter" dad had nailed Gibbs, who just shrugged and walked onto _the Interceptor. _

Not long after we'd set sail, the heavens had opened, and a huge storm was brewing. While dad wasn't looking, I barked orders to the crew. "Get to the decks you dogs! Look-out Cotton! Sails up!" and people listened. I looked in the captains quarters, dad had banished me there as he'd caught me shouting orders, and found some books neatly arranged on mahogany shelves to the right. After all, this was the commodore's ship. A desk with a quill still in the ink pot on top was in the middle, at the back of the room. Either side where means of storage, and a box of pirate clothes, which I had no clue why it was there. Gibbs popped in a little later grinning. "Were catching up Miss" he smiled.


	10. Ping Gumm

**Chapter 10**

While in the quarters, I took out my pistol and examined the pictures again. The detail on them was amazing. How could a black smith achieve that? "Nice gun" said a woman's voice. I whipped round straight away.

She had black hair, darker than an abyss. Her green eye's shone like jewels. They where beautiful eyes, so intriguing, you couldn't help but stare. But the image was ruined by a scar above her left eye. It was faded, but still visible. On the right side of her neck was a tattoo. A tattoo of a horse.

"Jenny Gumm..." my stomach did a somersault. She was one of the most feared woman pirates ever to have been born. Her left leg dragged slightly behind her as she walked, but that didn't change anything about her confident face. I remember her face from Singapore.

"Ping nowadays" she said. "I 'ad a gun like that once. Not bad. But now I've got these." She pulled out a pair of Murdoch made pistols, they where completely silver, engraved with designs only an absolute master could have achieved. My gun suddenly felt rather plain in my belt. She tossed me some rum. "Does dad know who yo-"

"Not yet. He'll find out though. Soon anoth" I didn't know why she was here, but she seemed friendly at the moment. "Came to give ya some rum, as Davidson Wistleton. Couldn't let your dad know who I was could i?" she chucked me a casket. "Figured you'd drunk your other one already"

She was right. I HAD drunken my other casket, and was beginning to feel a bit tipsy after the amount of rum I'd drunk today. "Why- why'd you join the crew? You had it all back in Singapore. A fleet of ships. A reputation. And perfect chase going on. Why leave that for this?"

Ping's glare made my heart stop in it's tracks. Her hands instinctively went to her guns. "Watch yourself Sparrow. Never know when some one might crack." Then her face loosened up. I had a feeling she was lost in memories. "I did have it all. Until I was caught. They burnt down me ships, shot my crew. And that pretty much ruined my reputation there. It cracked like a mirror. All because one day I was too cocky."

"Don't worry, happens to all of us." I said, trying to comfort her. Ping was my idol. I'd respected her ever since we'd met.

"Yeah but it doesn't" she fired her gun at me and I thought I was dead. The bullet came out of the gun silent, cloaked in darkness. When I opened my eyes, I realised the bullet had just nicked my ear. Ping was either trying to scare me or had bad aim. I didn't think it was the second one.

If you wish to do not get on the bad side of Ping Gumm, do not:

Talk of her losing everything in Singapore

Diss her guns

If there is anything to add on later on, trust me, you'll know about it. Dad popped his head round the double doors, and grinned. "Time to come out, Veronica" he didn't notice my face which had turned pale in my near death encounter with Ping. "We'll have _The Pearl _back before you know it."


	11. My Past And A Gun Theft

**Chapter 11**

As soon as we entered the lagoon, Cotton's parrot piped up. "Dead men tell no tales!"

"Shut it, bird brain" I said. But we where all tense. The whole crew was looking at the wrecks strewn around everywhere. "Put's a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage" gulped Gibbs. He spoke the truth, as usual.

I noticed Will watching dad close his compass, as if that was interesting. Then I noticed I would of had to have been looking at Will to notice that. Did I hate that pony tail that much?

"How is it that Jack came by that compass?" asked Will, innocently anoth.

"Tia Dalma..."I whispered, but quietly anoth so Will couldn't hear.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta . That was back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl. "

"What? He failed to mention that "said Will. More like HE failed to piece stuff together.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." Confessed Gibbs to Turner. I wanted to backhand him for giving away dads personal info. How dare he. And yet he considered himself a friend!

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the.." he had his hands in the air like a weirdo just like dad. When I kicked him in the shin's, it felt good. "OW!" He yelled.

"Carry on gentlemen"

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot ? one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly. But Jack, he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa" I said. "I _was_ marooned too you know.

"Aye lassie" replied Gibbs.

"How did Jack get off the island?" asked Will.

"Well, I'll tell ye." Began Gibbs, but I just stared into the distance.

"We waded out into the shallows and there waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creatures came and acclimated to our presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped us a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." I recited. Now my heart filled with memories..

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will glanced over at Jack.

"Aye, sea turtles" replied I.

"What did he use for rope?"

Dad walked up. "Human hair, from my back. Let go of the anchor!"

Will waited for me to clarify my fact. "My hair hasn't always been this long" I nodded when his mouth dropped open.

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" shouted the crew.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." My mouth almost touched the ground. Will and dad? Not me?

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" I reached for my pistol. Guess what? It wasn't there. No _man _could ever have done that. There was something strange happening. "Dad, let me come. Please"

He looked at me, and I'd thought he had changed his mind. "No, savvy?"

"Captain, what if the worst should happen?" yelled Gibbs.

Please don't say it, please don't say it, I crossed my fingers.

"Keep to the code" no. I would _not _leave dad.

"Aye, the code"

Dad and Will left, and after a few minutes, I decided to follow them.


	12. Spying, Collapsing And Parley

**Chapter 12**

Dad and Will had a boat. I was no such lucky. I had to swim, and I was cold as it was. Before I left, Ping spoke to me. She pulled me aside. "I know where your going, I just wanted to say, if you see Barbossa, kick his ass for me, ok?" I nodded.

Now, if you've never tried following a boat in cold waters, filled with sharks, then you've never truly had something to moan about. Once in a while, a hammerhead or a nurse shark would pop up, and I had to hit it in between it's eyes, hard. Once I hit a rock, and skeleton fell into the waters, but no one noticed. I swear his bony arm reached out for me, missing by an inch. I watched as it's gruesome smile was engulfed by the lagoon.

I got on land as soon as I could, a small narrow walkway of stone and rocks. Up ahead was a little cave. I walked into it. There was dad and Will, crouched low, looking through a gap, watching something."Miss me?" I grinned. Will grabbed my ankle and pulled me down next to him. They where watching Barbossa. Next to him was Elizabeth. On his shoulder was his monkey, who was holding something.. my pistol! The little blighter!

I went to get up, but Will held me down. I needed to strangle that monkey... and I would later.

"For ten years, we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa sure was making a day of this. The men cheered happily, waving their weapons.

"Suffered, I have." Mumbled Ragetti.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us- disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is, the cursed treasure of Cortes himself." He kicked off the lid and I feasted eyes on 881 medallions, identical to Elizabeth's. I needed one, it was too tempting. But I had to hold it back.

"Every last piece that went astray, we have returned save for this" he held up Elizabeth's medallion for all his crew to see.

Will scrambled, unsettling some treasure we where laying on. "Jack!"

Dad pulled him down. "Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment."

"881 we found, but despaired of ever finding the last." Barbossa droned on...

"When's that? When it's of great profit to you?" spat Will.

"Shut it pony tail!"

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? Do us a favour? I know it's quite difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid." Pleaded dad. He needed his leverage.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa, droning on...

"US!" yelled his crew.

"And whose blood must yet be paid?"

"HERS!" yelled the crew.

"You know first thing I'm going to do after the curse is lifted?" tested Barbossa. "Ear a whole bushel of apples." He took a knife. "Begun by blood, undone by blood!"

All I saw after that was an oar in my face. And then it was all dark.

When I awoke, I had dad propping me up against the wall. Barbossa's crew looked at dad then me. "You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel complained.

"Sorry if were not... I'm just gonna take a nap..." I almost went out again but dad kept me up. I don't think no one heard what I said, it was a real mumble.

"Am I not?" dad looked down at himself checking. "oh" he noticed a wave of pistols pointing at him.

"Palulay ? palu-li-la-la-lulu? Parlili? Parsnip, pasley, par- partner, partner?"

"Parley?" Ragetti offered.

"Parley! That's the one! Parley! Parley!"

Pintel groaned. "Down to the depths whatever man thought up parley"

"That would be the French" pointed out dad, letting me lean on his shoulder as we where lead to Barbossa.


	13. The Brig

**Chapter 13- Unlucky?**

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa sounder like a child who didn't get what they wanted for their birthday.

"When you marooned us on that godforsaken bit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. Were Sparrow's" I was starting to stand properly now, though the pain in my head was like hell.

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill him. And his daughter." A load of weapons where pointed at us.

"The girls blood didn't work, did it?" taunted dad smiling.

"Hold your fire! You know whose blood we need?" enquired Barbossa.

"We know whose blood you need."

I didn't say this loud anoth for anyway to her, but I muttered "Will Turner"

After dad explained his terms, Barbossa raised his eyebrow's and rolled his eye's. "So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and you're word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?"

"No" contemplated dad. "I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?"

"Good plan" I rubbed my head. I was going to kill turner before anyone else could get his blood.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need." Pointed out Barbossa.

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore mu word is the one we'll ne trusting. Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." He bit into an apple. "Funny ol' world, innit?" he offered Barbossa the apple. I stifled a laugh. Offering a man who couldn't eat was very funny.

"Captain" dad and Barbossa looked at the pirate who had came in and spoke. "Were coming up on _The Interceptor._" Barbossa went topside.

Dad followed Barbossa, and I followed him. I peeled my hand from my head and it was bloodstained. Wiped it on my trousers, ignoring the pain. "I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to _The Interceptor _and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

"Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you _The Pearl_. People are easy to search when they're dead." He looked at the pirate who had spoken earlier. "Lock him in the brig." Then he threw done the apple, and grinned at me. "And 'er as well."


	14. Freedom And A Fight

**Chapter 14**

Being in the brig ain't that bad. I mean, yeah getting captured is bad, but still, it was better than some of my other prisons. But every jail, brig, cell or what ever I'd ever been had one problem that would never change. It was boring.

"Why again do you hate Will, darling?" asked dad.

"He has a pony tail, no other reason" I said automatically. He smiled.

"Nice. Now how can ye hate him for that one reason? He's a good lad, one that's not to hate just because of a pony tail"

I narrowed my eye's. "What are you... EW! No! He's got Elizabeth, you sicken me, you.. UGH!" I turned my back on him. We were in the same cells, so it was pretty hard. He poked me in the back. "Relax kiddo, I'm just joking." But I could tell he wasn't. I wanted to strangle Will. He was responsible for that massive welt on my head. He was responsible for our capture in the first place. I would strangle him if I ever got a chance...

We spent hours sat there. Hours of boredom. Hours of waiting for something to happen. And we where rewarded.

With an almighty blast that made my ears ring. It had been a cannon blast. There was a hole in the wall of the ship. Dad looked shocked. "Stop blowing holes in my ship!" he yelled. I laughed.

"Whose joking now, dad?" then we both looked at the cell door, whose lock had been blown right off.

When we emerged from the hold, dad just snatched a rope of a pirate, about to swing. "Not without me!" I cried out. I jumped on his back, just as he swung.

"Jack! Veronica!" an elated Gibbs called, chucking dad a canteen.

"Bloody empty." He sighed. Then he saw Elizabeth, and helped her.

"Wretch!" she was going to slap him, but dad caught her wrist.

"Ah, where's dear William?" he asked. We heard a voice from the grate and Elizabeth's face turned as white as chalk.

"Will? Will!"

"Elizabeth!" he sputtered.

Then something more interesting happened. Me and dad saw the monkey, with the medallion in his hand. "Monkey!" wailed dad, chasing it. I was about to follow, I needed my pistol from that monkey, when I saw the pistol on the floor, where the monkey was stood. I picked it up, and shot an enemy pirate, and looked around for more victims.


	15. An Agreement, And Walking The Plank

**Chapter 15**

"If any of you as much as thinks the word 'parley' I'll have your guts for garters." Promised Pintel. I was literally about to say that world.

We where defeated, the crew of the pearl overwhelming us. Not surprising really, as they couldn't die. And when _The Interceptor _was blown up, we had no escape route.

Then the man we thought had blown up, came leaping onto the deck of the pearl.

"Will!" yelled Elizabeth "You've got to stop it! Stop it!"

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour." Smiled Barbossa, pushing Elizabeth towards the crew.

"Barbossa!" panted Will. He looked exhausted.

"Will" breather Elizabeth in her posh voice.

"She goes free" Will pointed the pistol at Barbossa.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa cracked a smile.

"She goes free!

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid" pleaded dad.

"You can't. But I can." Will pointed the gun to himself.

"Like that"

"If you're gunna die, can I be the one who pulls the trigger!" I yelled. "Seeming as you caused this!" I lifted a bit of my bandana, where my welt was, grimacing. I had lost my bandana when _**'He' **_had caused my welt. But I found a new one, and had put it on to cover my welt.

He tossed me the gun. I pointed it at him. "You heard him!"

"Who, are you?" pondered Barbossa.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunts nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though eunuch." Said dad, in a cannon-fire-quick way.

"He's annoying, girl beater, old people abuser" I nodded to dad.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Black smith, in love, and really, really stupid."

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. his blood runs in my veins."

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap come back to haunt us" said Ragetti, sounding slightly worried.

"On my word, do as I say, or she'll pull that trigger and I'll be lost to Davy Jones locker." Will was too dramatic. I felt like shooting him right that second.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa seemed some what calm in the situation. It was surprising how he managed to keep his cool in a situation like this.

"Elizabeth goes free" I swear everyone rolled their eyes to that.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?"

I also swear that dad was pointing at himself. "And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed." Thank you William, now I'm outta here!

"Agreed" Barbossa nodded.

"Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" laughed Pintel. Eh?

"Barbossa! You lying bastar..."

"Children in our presence, William" dad said. Typical. Whenever I say something like that I'm cut off. And now I'm not allowed to hear it, too. "You swore she'd go free!" Will continued.

"Don't dare impugn my honour, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where." Then a pirate came up behind Will, gagging him. Barbossa was so slippery. If there's one thing that you failed to mention in an agreement, he'd pick that up and use it against you.

"Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye!" replied his crew.

"No, not really, she's annoying, rich, snobby and deserves to walk the plank" I mumbled.

"So I'll be having the dress back before you go" I even laughed at that, does that make me a bad person? Nah.

"I always liked you" smiled dad to Barbossa, trying to get on his good side.

"It goes with your black heart!" Elizabeth threw the dress on him, which he caught and pressed to his face. "Ooh, it's still warm"

"Off you go! Come on!" one pirate encouraged, eager to watch some one fall into the ocean.

"Too long!" bellowed another, stamping on the plank, which shook and threw Elizabeth off foot.

Then I saw who was being pushed onto the plank. "DAD!"

I kicked, punched and even bit someone, but I still couldn't get to dad. Ping looked at me sadly, then at dad even more sad. Marty, the midget, looked at the floor, which couldn't have been very hard for him. Cotton was silent, and so was his parrot. Anamaria looked the worst, probably because dad wouldn't be able to repay her now.

Then Barbossa chucked dad's pistol into the sea, dad jumped in after it.


	16. The Rum Is Gone

**Chapter 16**

You're probably thinking- oh no! Veronica Sparrow is in the brig again! But no! I'm so happy!

Basically, I shook off the pirates, stood near the boat and said: "This is the day you will always remember as the day you _almost _separated two Sparrows!" then I jumped into the sea. I couldn't trust dad with that pistol. Any way, I fancied a spot of rum. When I reached the island, dad was handing a bottle of rum to Elizabeth. Then he saw me, and chucked me the other bottle in his hands and went back down the secret cellar door, to retrieve another bottle.

Too be honest with you, I drank so much I passed out. I was really, REALLY, thirsty. And when I woke up, dad was screaming. "No! Not good! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

I sat up straight away, getting fed up off passing out. In the blacksmiths, they knocked me out. Will Turner had the check, to knock me out. And here I was, drinking myself to unconsciousness!

"Yes, the rum is gone" said Elizabeth calmly.

"Why is the rum gone!" me and dad said in harmony.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?" asked dad. It was completely gone. I managed to salvage a bottle, but it burned my hands, so I dropped it.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on the horizon."

"One, that would be B-A-D. Me and dad would be captured, Two- I get seriously hyper when I see fully grown men wearing wig's. And then I get into more trouble" I tried explaining, no one listened.


	17. Off The Island, Onto The Dauntless

**Chapter 17**

"But we've got to save Will!" insisted Elizabeth. We where on board _The Dauntless _now. Elizabeth had been right. White sails had been spotted. And I was surprised that me and dad weren't in irons: Yet.

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" decided Governor Swann, (The guy with the long grey wig)

"Then we condemn him to death" spat Elizabeth.

"Hurray!" I shouted, and every one looked at me. I got a couple of dirty looks too. "I mean, I am terribly sorry for that little punk giving my welt the loss of um, William Turner"

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then so was his decision to engage in piracy" decided Governor Swann.

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me!" I think Elizabeth was close to tears. Commodore Norrington looked jealous big time.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The _Black Pearl_. The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean mate. How can you pass that up?" Dad just wanted the ship. I knew him that well.

Norrington was being stubborn though. "By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself."

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift." Now don't get me wrong, that was just a true sign of love and all that. But there was one problem. Elizabeth would marry Norrington, breaking Will's heart. So there was no point rescuing him anyway.

"Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?"

"I am" to me, she sounded shaky. Like she didn't want to accept the proposal, but she knew she had to, to save will.

"A wedding! I love wedding's, drinks all around!"Dad= always looking on the bright side of the dark world. He thrust his arms out like he expected to be arrested. "I know. 'Clamp him in irons' right?

"Dad, don't push it. As for weddings, yuck. Gross, gross and more gross. No point. Love for those who aren't you family never lasts."

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possibly meanings of the phrase 'Silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear."

**A little later on**

"I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could be an ambush" insisted Norrington.

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. I go in, I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to _The Dauntless _and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh? What do you have to lose?"

"He could lose his fiancé, ship and all these innocent souls." I pointed out.

"Other than that?"

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of."

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard _The Dauntless _which includes the future Mrs. Commodore." Dad smiled.

And guess what? We could hear Elizabeth protesting as she was locked in one of the rooms of _The Dauntless_.


	18. A Interruption And A Negotiation

**Chapter 18**

"Dad, do we have to?" I groaned.

"Yes we do have to, now away we go!" we interrupted the group of Barbossa's men, and pushed our way to the front. "Beg your pardon" said dad to one, and "Excuse me" to another.

"By blood un..." Barbossa was getting into role, but was interrupted by Will.

"Jack!"

"S'not possible!" Barbossa almost dropped the knife he was using to slit Will's throat.

"Not probable" I corrected.

"Where's Elizabeth?" great, no '_Hi, you've saved my for at least for a few seconds' _just _'where's Elizabeth?'_

"She's safe, just like _I _promised; she's all set to marry Norrington, just like _she _promised. And you get to die for her, just like _you _promised, so we're all men of our word really, except for Elizabeth, who is in fact, a woman."

"Shut up! You're next!" Barbossa gave a real mean look to dad, once again leaning in to slit Will's throat.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate" I told him.

"No, I really think I do" nodded Barbossa.

"Your funeral" dad replied.

"_Why _don't I want to be doing it?" sighed Barbossa.

"Well, because" he pushed a pirates arm off his shoulder. "Because the _HMS Dauntless, _pride of the Royal Navy is floating just offshore. Waiting for you"

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to _The Dauntless. _They do what they do best. Roberts your uncle, Fannies your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. Course, you'll take the grandest as your flagship, whose to argue? But what of the pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colours, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy"

I didn't get most of it but hey, when someone speaks for longer than you do, you're bound to lose interest.

"Do I get to be first mate?" I asked.

"Yes, of course"

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp." Barbossa looked really upset by this.

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance?" dad picked up a few medallions. As he spoke, he threw them back. "After you've killed Norrington's men. Every. Last. One" I'm not sure if it was the heat, me, or something else altogether, but I saw dad pocket one of the medallions.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name" Will looked real shocked at this.

"Pretty much, yeah" I told him.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder" reasoned Barbossa.

"Fifteen"

"Forty"

"Twenty five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one? Commodore Barbossa?

"We have an accord" he shook hands with dad.

"All hand's to the boats!" dad, trying to be captain, then saw Barbossa's face. "Apologies. You give the orders."

"Gents, take a walk"

"What?" I asked.

"Not to the boats?" dad seemed even more confused.


	19. An Epic Battle And The Gallows Await

**Chapter 19**

"I must admit, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out your a hard man to predict." Barbossa seemed to be trying to pick stuff from dad's thoughts that second.

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid." Dad grabbed a sword off a pirate and chucked it too Will, and started fighting Barbossa.

"You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here there be monsters!" Barbossa paraded with dad.

Then I couldn't pay any more attention to dad and Barbossa. A pirate came running up to me, threw his sword, which landed about a half an inch away from my toe. He smiled at me innocently, then run off. Naturally, I ran after him.

He grinned evilly, which was pretty stupid seeming he had no weapon. Then he showed me a barrel gun from behind his back. Mothers love.

He shot, the bullet about to hit me, but I some how deflected the blade with a sword which had been littered on the floor. All I had to do was get out my gun, yes I still had it, but that's kinda hard considering your fighting for your life wife a sword at the same time.

"I will send you to Davy Jones locker!" he wailed.

"I'll send you to... the flab at the back of his neck!" he stopped, mystified, looking at me like I was mad. Granted. "I stabbed him in the heart, and he crumpled to the floor, dad. YES! But when his hand shot out, into the moonlight, and grabbed my ankle, I was surprised. Not only as he alive, but his hand was skeletal in the moonlight. And I mean, proper skeletal. He dragged me down, and into the water surrounding the rock of which the chest of medallions was perched upon. I was drugged under, struggling for breathe, my gun would be water logged now. My sword had sunken to the depths. So, I naturally grabbed a floating parasol, stabbing the pirate with it.

I surfaced taking one breathe, then was dragged down again. This time, it was by a single hand attached to a single arm. I must've lopped it off with the parasol. The pull wasn't that strong. It just shocked me earlier. So I surfaced, with a new addition to my pirate look.

The first thing I saw, was Elizabeth. Beating up a pirate.

"You want pain?" she goaded. Then knocked him aside with a staff. "Try wearing a corset!"

I almost got killed, again. The pirate she knocked down was back up, and had tried desperately to stab me with a dagger, but I just kicked it into his face.

I saw dad briefly, he had his medallion, and he cut open his hand, bleeding onto it then tossed it to Will. The fighting suddenly stopped. Barbossa aimed his pistol at Elizabeth, and there was a bang!

Silence.

"Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot." Barbossa contemplated. Dad must've tried to shoot him. With the curse, of course that would work. Not

"He didn't waste it." We all turned to Will. He dropped dad's medallion, and his one, which he wasn't spilt his blood on. They fell, and for a moment, I could see in slow motion. Both medallions shone, gleaming in the moonlight and then hit the chest. Everything went to normal time.

Barbossa dropped his sword, then watched as blood spread from the place dad had shot him. "I feel.. cold" then he dropped dead, a green apple dropping from his dead hands. The curse was lifted.

After that I was having a wonderful time. I had gold chains round my neck, (yep, the coins weren't the only treasure in the room) and gold knife and a 6 golden rings.

"We should return to _The Dauntless" _Elizabeth reasoned.

"Your fiancé will be wanting to know your safe" sighed Will. Elizabeth turned and Walked off.

Dad swaggered over to Will, a crow atop his head, and a load of other treasure. "If you where waiting for the opportune moment, that was it. Now if you'll be so kind, I'd be very much obliged is you'd drop me off my ship"

"The pearl again at last." I grinned, flashing my teeth. "Were going home"

Yay! Happy ending right? Wrong. The pearl had been taken... by the crew, according to Elizabeth. I must've complained allot. Everyone started ignoring me, so I didn't speak.

"I'm sorry Jack" apologised Elizabeth.

"You should be, letting take our ship away, you thoughtless, cruel hearted wretch." I turned my head. Looking down to the water, at the sharks.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that." Dad closed his eyes. Even then, we both knew. The Gallows awaited us.


	20. The Great Escape

**Chapter 20**

The official's voice showed no emotion as me and dad stood before our nooses. "Jack and Veronica Sparrow, be it know that you have.."

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow" grumbled dad.

"First Mate Veronica" I mumbled.

"For your wilful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith piracy, smuggling"

"All you redcoats out there, LEARN TO SWIM!" I blurted, I couldn't help it. I saw Norrington in the background, giving me the evil eye.

"impersonating an officer of he Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England..."

We both smiled. "Ah the good all days.." we looked at the executioner, who glared like crazy.

"sailing under false colours, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul.

The noose round my neck felt like it was choking be already. It weighed a ton, yet in reality next to nothing. It was what caused the death of many. Then I saw someone familiar. Cotton's parrot, on a wall.

"MOVE!" Will yelled, throwing a sword, sticking in the wood beneath dad. He had a foothold. Oh crud. Now I would die, while he lived. I heard a swish, and something stuck in the wood beneath me too. Probably another sword. Great. When the lever was pulled, and we where supposed to drop, we had foothold's to keep us alive. Will fought his way to the gallows, then cut our ropes. We where free. The three of us fought as a team, right up to the tower, where we where cornered by Norrington's men.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you." Norrington said.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!" Governor Swann looked real disgusted.

"And a good man." Dad pointed to himself, really proud. He mouthed: 'That's me!"

"His daughter is also a very... interesting character... very sarcastic and devoted to her father" I realised I had done exactly the same as dad had.

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots, instead of two, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear."

"You forget your place, Turner" Norrington tried to persuade him.

"It's right here, Between you and Jack" he saw my shocked look and added, "And Veronica"

Elizabeth stood next to Will. Great, now I couldn't see. "As is mine"

"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness sake, put them down!" Governor Swann rushed, before anyone could shoot.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Commodore Norrington was sucking up the tears, I could tell.

"It is" reassured Elizabeth.

Dad then seemed to notice Cotton's parrot, too. "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." He looked at Governor Swann. "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually? ecumenically? Grammatically?" he then looked to Norrington. "I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that. Elizabeth, it would never have worked between us darling. I'm sorry. Will, nice hat. Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that..." he fell over the battlements.

"You will always remember as the day Jack Sparrow addressed you all directly. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum. Good bye, wiggies!" I jumped over the battlements.


	21. A Great Ending And A Warning

**Chapter 21**

We where heaved upon _The Black Pearl. _"Cheers Gibbs" I thanked the sailor.

"I thought you where supposed to keep the code" dad said.

"We figured they where more actual guidelines." He pulled me and dad off the floor.

Cotton gave dad his hat. "Thank you."

"Captain Sparrow" Anamaria managed a sentence without slapping dad. "_The Black Pearl _yours." She put a coat around his shoulders.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down the haul to run free. Now... bring me that horizon" Dad was back.

Then a hand grabbed my boot, pulling itself on board. a girl around the same age as me lay on the deck. She coughed, then smiled at me. "Hello Veronica. Danger awaits you ahead."


	22. Special Thanks To

**Special Thanks To:**

**TheMarauderBandit- For The Character Ping Gumm**

**Hermit-Daughter-Of-Hermes- The Mysterious Girl At The End... (Will be developed)**

**Disney- The Film!**

**Everyone Who Sent In Their Characters- I ****Will ****Get Them Into The Second One!**

**Everyone Who Reviewed- To Be Honest, It Made Me Feel Real Good =D**

**Readers- Enjoying This Story**

The sequel to _Two Sparrows In The Wind _has now been posted, and is called _Sarcasm Is My Middle Name: Along With Jack. _If you could read and review that I would be thankful.

I'm also up for beta reader now, so if you need help on that, just PM me.

~Marmite!

P.S: Please pass this story on to other members of Fanfiction! I know its a great favour but it would really help however you do it! Thanks!


	23. A New Beginning And Meeting Charlie

Sarcasm is my Middle Name

**Chapter 1**

**(Setting: End of Two Sparrows in the Wind)**

Then a hand grabbed my boot, heaving itself on board. A girl around my age lay sprawled out on the deck. She coughed and spluttered, then smiled at me. "Hello Veronica. Danger awaits you ahead."

"Charlotte Marcia Evermore... I never expected to see you again." I smiled, clasping her hand and pulling her up.

"Great... more female company" muttered Gibbs, turning and walking hastily away. He was just TOO superstitious. When he found out that at least two fellow crew members before where women in disguise, he wasn't very happy.

"Still the same as ever Ronny" Charlotte grinned as well. But the smile soon faded. "I had to come... To warn you, about your father. Tia Dalma showed me terrible things, Ron, terrible things. If... if you go after what _he_ wants, he'll drag you down to Davy Jones locker with him. The beast will get him."

The crew shifted uneasily at those words. But, just as quick as it appeared, Charlottes, or Charlie, (which she answered to) bad mood was carried away with the wind. "Where's my dad?"

Marty stepped forward, only the size of a toddler, and looked up at his daughter who towered above him. "Charlotte, what be of your mother?"

"Charlie, now actually, and mum's probably at Tortuga, drinking away with her buddies, not noticing or caring that I'm gone."

With all the commotion, my father, Captain Jack Sparrow, come from his quarters onto the dark.

"What's all this noise?" he sniffed the air then looked at Charlie. "Welcome to the crew, now get back to work you dogs!" Typical male response. Absolutely typical. But the crew responded, soon bustling away at their stations.

"Well Charlie, if dad was after something, I'm sure he would've told me first, so I guess we're safe for now eh? Now come on, help me get the sails up will ya?" she nodded, a flicker of worry appearing, but then her green eye's got their usual mischievous look back. Her brown hair was tangled and sticking up in at least several places. I could hardly believe that Charlie was the daughter of Marty, who was so tiny you could barely believe he was a real and not a doll, when she was an average height. It was comical to see him standing beside her, and it made me crack up to think of him lecturing her.

As we raised the sails, I couldn't help but think... hang on; I do that all the time... never mind. I couldn't help ponder (that works better) that Charlie would only appear if something serious was going on. Maybe she was telling the truth...

No. Dad would never leave me astray, even if he was falling to Davy Jones locker, would he?

I mustn't have been paying attention to putting up the sails, as I fell from the mast, and was lucky enough not to fall straight through the floorboards. That hurt my head. And because it hurt my head, I guess I couldn't ponder no more.


	24. Dad Finds A 'Key'

**Chapter 2**

**(Where our story begins)**

We awaited on board _The Black Pearl _for what seemed like hours... and probably was. At one point, me and Ping Gumm, a Singapore born pirate lassie with attitude, started shooting at Jack the monkey who came and went. He couldn't die, but it was fun. Finally, Dad cam eon board, leaving a dead mans leg in Gibbs hand.

"Not quite according to plan" he said, chucking the leg bone aside.

"Complications arose, ensued, we were overcome" explained dad.

"Did you get it?" I asked, my face lit up.

"Aye, did you get what you went in for, then?" Gibbs waited.

"Mm-hmm" nodded dad, which of course was helpful. He showed us a bit of cloth, rolled up.

"Captain, I think the crew, meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more... _**shiny. **_What with the Isla de Muerta going all pear shaped, reclaimed by the sea, and the treasure with it." Gibbs said, in the nicest way he could.

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic" groaned Leech, a crew member.

"And the hurricane!" said another, I think it was Marty the midget, I'm not sure.

"Aye!" the whole crew chanted.

"Whose eye?" I asked. "Oh... that aye... carry on"

"All in all, it's seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating" admitted Gibbs, who was suddenly the spokesman.

"Yeah but there's no treasure to steal" pointed out Charlie.

"Shiny" dad thought about the word for a moment.

"Aye, shiny" assured Gibbs.

"Is that how you're all feeling, then? Perhaps dear old Jack is not serving your best interests as captain?" no one dared to speak. Except one being.

"Aye! Walk the plank!" squawked a brilliant blue parrot. Cottons parrot. You see, Cotton had his tongue cut out a while back and he had trained the bird to speak for him. No one knows how. But it always had some stupid comment to add to anything.

"What did the bird say!" dad pulled out his pistol, aiming it at the parrot.

"Do not blame the bird. Show us what is on that piece of cloth there." Leech asked, curious.

Jack the monkey came from nowhere, again, and grabbed the piece of cloth, running off with it.

"Oh!" dad shot at the monkey, but his pistol misfired. He grabbed my pistol, blasting the monkey while it was on the deck. It dropped the piece of cloth, and scampered off, not harmed.

"Know that don't do no good" Gibbs told dad.

"Does me" he replied, handing my pistol back.

Marty picked up the cloth, which was still on the deck. "It's a key!" he said.

"No" Dad corrected. "It's much better. It's a drawing of a key."

"Drawings of key's do something these days?" Charlie asked.

"Gentlemen, what do key's do?" dad sounded like he was talking to a baby. Highly appropriate.

"Keys... let me think... unlock things?" I asked.

Gibbs was warming up to this. "And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable... so were setting out to find whatever it is this key unlocks?"

"No. If we don't have the key, we can't open whatever it we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it" dad corrected.

"You could've said: no we need to find the key first." I rolled my eye's. Idiot. I can't believe I'm related to him some times.

"So...were going after this key?" Gibbs confirmed.

"Your not making any sense at all. Any more questions?"

Marty raised his hand. "So, do we have a heading?" his squeaky voice made me want to burst out laughing. But Charlie was there, and Marty was her dad, so I wasn't sure if that would go down too well.

"A heading is what point of the compass your travelling to, to find the key to unlock whatever it unlocks, then get the thing that's valuable inside... okay dad?" I asked. He looked at me strangely, as if I was crazy, and it might be infectious.

"Set sail in general... that way direction" he pointed randomly.

"Captain?"Gibbs sounded concerned.

"Come on, snap to make snail, you know how this works" he left, to go find some rum probably.

"I be noticing lately, the Captain seems to be acting a bit strange...r" Marty whispered to Gibbs.

"Setting sail without knowing his own heading. Something's got Jack vexed, and mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow, bodes ill for us all"

I marched over, seeing red. How dare they speak about dad behind his back like that. I grabbed Marty by the collar, my pistol at his head. "Do NOT talk about my dad behind his back, gnome." I put him down and stormed off. I guess there was only one thing to do.

Drink some rum.


	25. Bootstrap Bill Turner

**Chapter 3**

As I descended into the hold, I heard dad's voice.

"Is this a dream?" he asked, I heard him stumble around.

"No" said another more raspy voice. I jumped down into the darkness, and hid behind some barrels of gun powder.

"I thought not. If it were there'd be rum."

"You got the pearl back, I see" the raspy voice said.

"I had some help retrieving the pearl by the way... your son" dad added.

Dad was talking about Will, so the other voice could only have been... Bootstrap Bill Turner.

"William. So he ended up a pirate after all" Bootstrap sounded kinda disappointed, like he wanted his son to escape the fate of a pirates.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?" dad asked.

I held my breathe. Surely Bootstrap had something important to say if he came here.

"He sent me."

"Who?" I asked. Then I clamped my mouth shut with my hands. Oh my holy redcoats wigs. How stupid was that? Don't answer.

"Did you hear something?" I heard dad say.

"Stop stalling, Jack. He sent me. Davy Jones." Bootstrap mustn't have heard me. Phew.

"Ah, so it's you then. He Shanghaied you into service, eh?" I swear then that dad lost his chirpiness a little bit.

"I chose it. I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack. I stood up for you. Everything went wrong after that. They strapped me to a cannon, I ended up on the bottom of the ocean, the weight of the water crushing down on me. Unable to move, unable to die, Jack. I thought even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anything for it" his voice filled with regret.

"It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgement." I heard dad say.

"You made a deal with him too, Jack. He raised the pearl from the depths for you, thirteen years you have been captain" dad made a deal with Davy Jones? No... he couldn't have. He would've told me. Surely.

"Technically.." dad began, but was cut off. He would always try to talk his way out of things.

"Jack, you won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms that apply to me apply to you as well: one soul bound to crew one hundred years upon his ship"

"Well, the _Flying Dutchman _already has a Captain, so there's really no..." again, always trying to talk his way out of things.

"Then it's the locker for you! Jones terrible leviathan will find you and drag the pearl back to the depths and you along with it." The way Bootstrap talked was really creeping me out now.

"Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?" dad wondered.

"I already told you, Jack. The time is up. It will come, drawn with ravenous hunger to the man what bears the black spot." That was the last words I heard from him in the hold. And from what he had been saying, we needed to get moving. Fast.

Dad ran out of the hold screaming in panic. I guessed we would be moving pretty quickly. And after what I had heard, I had been put right off my rum.

When I resurfaced up onto the deck dad was waving his hands in panic, shouting. "Run! Land!"

"Which port?" asked Gibbs.

"I didn't say port, I said land. Any land!"

Then with a screech, Jack the monkey shot down, grabbed dads hat and threw it overboard.

"HAT OVERBOARD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I didn't care about what was after us for that second. Dad needed his hat.

"Jacks hat! Clear about!" Gibbs took up the alarm.

"No, no! Leave it. Run!" dad ran off and hid behind the steps. What Bootstrap had said had scared dad even more than it had me. He wasn't going to risk anything. Not even his hat.

All I knew, was some big leviathan was out there, stalking us this very second. Oh crud.


	26. Cannibal Island Part I

**Chapter 4**

We found land. Nowadays, considering how close it was, I wish we never did. we anchored down just a few meters off the island, but dad quickly spoke up.

"No! Go right up on to the beach!"

"The tide be going out soon, if we anchor there, we'll be beached!" Gibbs protested.

"Yes, beached. Beached good." He muttered.

When we arrived on the beach, everything was quiet. This was probably just a un-inhabited island.

"Lets look for food?" suggested dad, scurrying into the jungle. As soon as we where there, Cottons parrot started playing up, squawking. "Don't eat me! Don't eat me!" then he flew off back to _The Black Pearl. _"What's wrong with the bird?" Charlie asked.

"Who knows..." I mumbled.

We travelled deeper into the jungle. I still found it weird that it was silent, though.

It was silent because we where being ambushed. As soon as we where in the heart of the jungle, we where captured. A net sprang down on the crew, yes all of us (which there is a lot of!) , except dad. He stood literally an inch away from the net, turned round, and had a brooding expression on. Then, people stepped from the trees and bushes.

They had spears, knives and bows and arrows. They all had bowl cuts. "Oh my Davy Jones, you guys need wigs!" they clearly didn't understand.

"allow me" dad assured. Then he went off in this weird language. The people nodded. Then he said something else. "Their the Pelegosta's! Their cannibals!"

Our faces paled. Or as much as they could with everybody's faces being tanned from the sun. But then the Pelegosta people said something else.

"They think I'm a god, save me!" dad said, before they carried him away. A few cannibals stayed, luring half the crew away, leaving around 14 of us left. Davy Jones knows what they where doing to the other half of the crew.

"Gibbs, what are they doing to them?" I gulped.

"They be killing them, then using their bones for cages" Gibbs replied.

"Is that why they didn't use dad, 'cos he's so small?" Charlie asked.

"Aye, probably. And do they know what they be doing to Jack?"

"What?" I asked, generally scared.

"They think he's a god. They'll arrange a group of drum players, then when those drums stop, they'll roast him alive and eat him. Or as they call it: releasing him of his fleshy form"

We needed to get out of here. _**Now.**_


	27. Cannibal Island Part II

**Chapter 5**

As soon as the cages where made, we where put in them, then hung in the middle of a colossal gap between two cliffs. The rope holding us up was tied by a bridge between the cliffs, and there where two cages with around 6-7 of the crew in both.

"So... any one got some rum?" I asked.

"No, the Pelegostas took it off of me. Considering to them it's a death drink" grumbled Gibbs.

Silence.

Well, considering we where hanging over a whole that we could fall into any minute, do you think you could of made better conversation? No.

While I was hanging there, I thought about what Bootstrap had said. But why would dad make a deal with Davy Jones? Was the pearl really at the pitch black bottom of his realm, I mean, before?

"Do you know anything about... a deal with Davy Jones that dad made?" I asked Gibbs, seeming as he seemed to know everything. He looked at me, then shook his head.

"Is your dad be making deals with... him, then it would have been before I knew 'im, or in secret. And what reason would he have to have done that?"

I closed my eyes. "I don't know." Then I sighed and looked back at Gibbs. Then I smiled, brandishing a knife out of my boot. "That was rubbing big time. Probably got blisters now... who wants to escape this cage first?" I was feeling triumphant. Until I dropped the knife.

"No!" the whole crew shouted reaching out, but in vain. The knife dropped done into nothingness. I got a few death stares after that.

"Bored. Bored. Bored...Bored" I complained, sitting down, my legs sticking out of the gaps in the cage. "A pirates life for me alright... why couldn't we go back to, I dunno, annoying redcoats for the fun, laughing at people with wigs, beating up Hector Barbossa, saving a certain someone from a blood sacrifice... then him having to do it anyway. Now _those _where the good old days. For crying at loud! I just want to go back to the good ol fu..." I started, but then our prison was pulled upon the bridge.

"Hurray! Native bowl cuts, freeing us! Thank you, merci, vielan dank, gracias, salamat, 謝謝..." trust me, I have no idea how I knew all those words. I was pretty proud of my self.

But instead of freedom, we where rewarded with another cage ball mate, who goes by the name of William Turner.

"You." I narrowed my eyes.

"You" he was probably remembering how he had... _helped _me and dad when we faced the gallows... make that both times. "Veronica Jack Sparrow, greatest child pirate, stuck in a cage hanging between to cliffs by a rope tied to a bridge across. How could you come across this?"

"Too many words" I shrugged.

"Why would Jack do this... he's the chief" Will wondered out loud.

"Pfft. Do you think the people would allow their chief to have such great mercy upon a large amount of tasty morsels? I mean... human captives?

"Aye the Pelegostas made Jack their chief. But he only remains chief, as long as he acts like chief." Gibbs helpfully explained.

"So he had no choice. He's a captive then as much as the rest of us." Will sighed, shaking the bones/bars.

"Worse, as it turns out. See, the Pelegostas believe Jack is a god in human form... and they intend to do him the honour of releasing him from his fleshy prison"

Cotton bit down on Gibbs finger. "Hehehe... would they call him fast food?" every one looked at me. Gibbs just carried on.

"They'll roast him alive and eat him"

"Where's the rest of the crew?" Will, again.

"These cages weren't made till _after _we got here, mate" Charlie sighed.

"The feast is about to begin. Jack's life will end when the drums stops!" hurried Gibbs.

"Well, we can't just sit here and wait then, can we?" Will urged on. He told us the plan, then told the crew that where in the other prison the plan too.

"This better work, or I swear I will skewer all of you, and make a kebab to give to the Pelegostas."

The plan was actually a very good one. We swung in the cages, back and forth. We must've tried at least several times before we actually grabbed some vines on the cliff on the right.

"Put your legs through, start to climb!" barked Gibbs.

"Come on men..."

"AND seriously cool, intelligent, girl"

"It'll take all of us to crew _The Black Pearl!"_

"Actually, you wouldn't need everyone, 'bout six would do." Contemplated Leech from the other cage.

There was a long silence. The drums had stopped. Gibbs nodded.

"Oh dear." Muttered Leech.

"Hurry!" Will ordered.

"Heave! Come on, give it all you've got!" Marty was sweating like a pig. The poor midget.

"Can pigs sweat?" I asked out loud. This climbing business was quite tiring, actually. So when I saw a loan cannibal on the bridge, I saw the opportunity for rest.

"Wait, stop, stop!" I whispered as loud as I could.

Ok, I admit, it was Will who spotted the cannibal, and warned us all to stop.

The _creak, creak, creak _of foot on wood seemed to last forever.

"Shh." Smiled Leech, making this weird hand movement, motioning for his group to continue climbing.

"Stop!" whispered Will.

But the other cage just carried on climbing. We watched, hoping they'd stop, or be really quiet. Then Leech grabbed a snake. It was bright red, and seemed to glare at him.

"Snake! AHH!" The whole cage of people started freaking out, then fell, screaming. The cannibal on the bridge (must've been a real slow walker) looked at them. Then he looked at us, then ran off to warn his tribe.

"Move!" Will, again, ordered.

When we reached the top of the cliff, I almost collapsed. "Floor! Solid floor!" I went to kiss the grass, when Will was urgently shouting out: "Cut it loose, find a rock!"

We almost succeeded, however the cannibals where in pursuit. If we stayed in-mobile for any longer, they'd catch us up and kill us.

"Lift the cage!" Will yelled.

"C'mon lads, lift it like a lady's skirt" Gibbs encouraged.

"Excuse me, two children are in your company, who just so happens to be FEMALE!" I said in the nicest way I could. It wasn't very nice.

"Err... sorry bout that."

We lifted the cage, and ran for our lives. It was a treacherous journey. We ran, and ran, and guess what? We ran, until we fell over a cliff and into some water. The cage burst open, and we swam away, sure the cannibals would be here soon.

We where right.

"This way lads!" directed Gibbs. As we swam, we dodged arrows and spears, which almost gouged us.

"Take cover!"

The cannibals where poised and ready to strike again, but we where saved by a cannibal who looked younger than me. He had a fork in his hand.

"Danietoto! Danietoto!" he wailed, almost in tears. The cannibals charged off after him.

After that, we took our chances.

We ran across the beach to _The Black Pearl._

"Haul loose the mooring line! The mooring line!" we heard Pintel, an ex-cursed pirate, wail to his one eyed buddy Ragetti, who seemed to be aboard the pearl.

"What's that dog doing there?" an angry Ping Gumm spat. She went to take out her twin pistols, but found they where taken by the cannibals. "Shi.."

"Still got yours, Veronica?" Will asked me.

"Yeah, left It on the ship when we came onto this beach." I answered.

"Excellent, our works half-done!" an elated Gibbs almost sang. Now that's a scary thought.

"We done it for you, knowing you be coming back for it!" Pintel made up the excuse.

"Make ready to sail, boys" Gibbs ordered.

"What about Jack? I won't leave without him"

"He's not looking for love" I assured Will. Ugh.

Then we saw dad. He was running down the beach.

"Dad!"

We stood there staring, waiting. Then we saw all the cannibals, and I mean all of them, running after dad.

"Time to go" Will said it so fast, I almost couldn't understand him.

"Cast off the lines!" Gibbs was ready to go.

I went to do as he said.

"Make ready to cast off!"

The next thing you know, were in the water, dad on the netting at the side of the ship.

"Alas my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day you almost..." a wave rushed over him, soaking him from dreadlocks to boot.. "...Captain Jack Sparrow.

He climbed aboard.

"Lets put some distance between us and this island and head out to sea." Gibbs said to dad.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible." Dad agreed.

"That seems a bit contradictory, Captain" argued Gibbs.

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, master Gibbs. Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something." Dad looked around him.

"Jack, Elizabeth is in danger" Will came over.

"Again? She should come with a label, WARNING: PRONE TO TROUBLE" I said, as it was true.

Will gave me a evil look.

"Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her?" asked dad. "Maybe just lock her up somewhere?"

"She is locked up, in a prison bound to hang for helping you" Spat Will.

"There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes"

Will took Cotton's sword and pointed it at dad.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack" I must trade it for her freedom."

"Mr. Gibbs" dad beckoned to the sailor.

"We have a need to travel upriver."

"You mean a need as in a trifling need, fleeting, as in, say, a passing fancy?" Gibbs asked.

"No, a resolute and unyielding need" corrected dad.

Will's face hardened. "What we need to do is to make sail for Port Royal with all haste."

"William, I shall trade you the compass, if you will help me to find this" he showed Will the paper with the drawing of a key.

"You want me to find this?" Will checked with dad.

"No, you want you to find this. Because the finding of this finds you finding incapacitorially or locating in your discovery the detecting of a way to free your donny belle ol' what's her face, savvy?"

"This is going to save Elizabeth?"

"How much do you know about Davy Jones?" asked dad.

"Not much" answered Will, a blank look on his face.

"Yeah, its gonna save Elizabeth"


	28. Tia Dalma

**Chapter 6**

Once we reached the river, we got into a rowing boat, and rowed up river.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will asked Gibbs. Funny that. Whenever Will was with Gibbs, he always asked him questions about dad.

"Any man who has made a deal with Jones would be..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Well, If you believe such things, there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. A monstrous creature with giant tentacles that'll suck your face clean off, and drag an entire ship down to the crushing darkness. The Kraken. They say the stench of its breathe is..." he shuddered, grimacing at the thought. So the leviathan after dad was the Kraken.

"Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green Earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odour of a thousand rotting corpses. If you believe such things."

"Nothing much to be scared of really, is there then?" Charlie said. "I mean, out at sea there's Davy Jones, the Kraken, Cannibals and what ever next?"

"The key will spare Jack, from the Kraken I mean?" Will again.

"Well, that's the very question Jack wants' answered, bad enough even to go visit _her"_ Gibbs spat the word 'her' as if it carried the plague.

"_Her?"_ seriously, last time dad and I went somewhere with _him _I swear he wasn't this thick and stupid.

"Aye"

The boat was docked outside a small hut in the river which was more like a swamp. Tia Dalma's hut.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are...were... have been...before..."

"I'll watch your back" assured Gibbs.

"It's me front I'm worried about."

"Mind the boat" Gibbs told Will.

"Mind the boat" Will told Ragetti.

"Mind the boat" Ragetti told Pintel.

"Mind the boat" Pintel told Marty.

"Mind the boat" Marty told Ping.

"Mind the boat" Ping told Charlie.

"Mind the boat" Charlie told me.

"Mind the boat" I told Cotton's parrot. And as I walked into the hut, I swear I heard Cotton's parrot tell Cotton to mind the boat. A few seconds later, he was on my shoulder.

"Dad I'm thinking about stealing a parrot, I mean it looks great on my shoulder, right?" I asked.

"Jack Sparrow!" Tia spoke with great difficulty, and when she smiled, you called see all of the few teeth she had.

"Tia Dalma" Dad smiled, showing all of his perfect teeth, of which none where missing.

"I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day." She looked over at Will. "You, you have a touch of destiny about you, William Turner."

"You know me?"

"You want to know me" I was staring at the few amount of teeth she had, it was very distracting.

"Someone tied all their teeth to the door in hope of the tooth fairy" whispered Charlie.

"There'll be no knowing here!" dad ensured. "We came for help and were not leaving without it. I thought I knew you."

"Not so well as I'd hoped. Come" she lead us to a table.

"Come" echoed dad.

"So what service may I do you?" she asked sweetly. Then her tone changed into something a little bit harsher. "You know I demand payment"

"I brought payment" dad motioned to Pintel, who brought over a covered cage. Dad pulled off the cover, revealing Jack the monkey. He shot him with a smile. An undead monkey! Top that."

Tia Dalma let Jack the monkey loose, and I watched him run into a back room. When I looked, I could see a pair of hard leather boots sticking out of the doorway, as if someone was lying down.

"No!" Gibbs cringed when she let loose the monkey. "You've no idea how long it took us to catch that."

"The payment is fair" Tia shrugged her shoulders. She sat down at the table, with Will sat in front of her.

"Were looking for this." Will set the picture of the key in front of Tia. I swear her face darkened. "And what it goes to"

Tia looked at dad. "The compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to this?"

"Maybe, why?" he sounded dead guilty. I wonder if your undead, can you feel dead guilty...

"Ah, Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants!" Tia laughed at this. "Or do you know, but are loathe to claim it as your own? Your key go to a chest. And it's what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?"

"What is inside?" Gibbs was suddenly interested.

"Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?" Pintel piped in.

I saw Ragetti looking at a jar off eyeballs, and rubbing his own wooden eye. "Nothing bad, I hope."

"You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of the sea, a great sailor. Till he run afoul of that which vex all men" Tia answered.

"What vexes all men?" Will asked.

"You should know.." muttered dad.

"What indeed?" Tia asked all of us.

"Wigs" I said.

"Well, the sea" Gibbs shrugged.

"Sums" Pintel nodded.

"The dichotomy of good and evil" Ragetti seemed proud of himself.

"A woman" dad folded his arms. "A woman."

"A woman, he fell in love." Tia praised.

"No, no, no, no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with" Gibbs argued.

Tia shrugged. "Same story, different versions, and all are true. It was a woman as changing, harsh, and untameable as the sea. Him never stop loving her. But the pain it cause him was too much to live with, but not enough to cause him to die."

Will leaned forward. "What exactly did he put into the chest?"

"Him heart" there was silence. To do that, because of love? It was cowardly. Vile. Disgusting.

"Literally, or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.

Pintel looked Ragetti in the eye... and the wooden one. "He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest. Could he?"

"It was not worth feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings, and so him carve out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide the chest from the world. The key, he keep with him all times." She said.

"You knew this" Will looked at dad.

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was, but now we do. So all that's left is to climb aboard the _Flying Dutchman, _grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass, eh?"

"Let me see your hand" Tia Dalma demanded.Reluctantly, he obeyed.

"The black spot!"

"The black spot!"

"Black spot!"

"Coconut!"

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just to let you know." Dad looked at me. "Maybe not you as much."

Tia disappeared into a back room, mumbling. While she was gone, I pick pocketed a cool looking voodoo doll, and saw dad pick pocket a ring sitting on Tia's table, next to a heart shaped locket. When she came back, she was holding a jar of dirt.

"Davy Jones cannot make port, cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, so you will carry land with you" she handed him the jar, which he took with a surprised look on his face.

"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt."

"Yes"

"Is the jar of dirt going to help?" dad asked.

"Yes! You can make a sand castle... or a dirt castle!" I smiled. Tia gave me a death glare.

"if you don't want it, give it back" demanded Tia.

"No!"

"Then it helps" she smiled, and again, I was distracted by her missing teeth.

"It seems we have a need to find _Flying Dutchman" _Will said.

"A touch of destiny..." Tia Dalma threw down crab claws onto the table.


	29. A Trick, A Ghost Ship, And An Apology

Chapter 7

As soon as we where aboard the pearl and out at open ocean, a storm hit us. Dad was up to something, or he wouldn't be out at open ocean ready to bear the Kraken. We soon came to a part where we saw a shipwreck. Then we stopped.

"That's the _Flying Dutchman? _She doesn't look like much." Will contemplated.

"That's not the..." dad elbowed me in the ribs, and I gasped for air.

"Neither do you, do not underestimate her" he elbowed Gibbs in the ribs too.

"Musta run afoul of the reef" he joined in. I knew that wasn't the Dutchman. I'd never seen it before. But I knew from what dad had told me, it looked like it had been heaved out of the ocean itself, and it was much bigger than the pearl.

"So what's your plan then?" dad looked over at Will.

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key." Will grumbled.

"Mouldy Key" I corrected. "Not bloody."

"And if there are crewmen?" dad tested.

"I cut down anyone in my path"

"I like it." Nodded dad. "Simple, easy to remember."

I helped Ragetti get the row boat ready. "Your chariot awaits you, sire" he joked.

"Oy! If you happen to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life."

"Bon Voyage" I said, then whispered in his ear. "You probably won't survive to see Elizabeth, so you can stay, and not get the compass, or go and get the key, and end up dead".

"I will save Elizabeth" he whispered back. Then he was gone.

"Douse the lamps!" dad ordered. The crew set about doing so.

Dad watched the other ship through his telescope. It had been split in two by something... I got a feeling it wasn't a storm.

"Ah here she comes." The whole crew looked up as a colossal ship covered in algae, seaweed, and anything else from the ocean depths.

"The Dutchman" muttered Gibbs.

Five men where taken from the wreckage of the other ship, and taken aboard.

"So that's where they summon the Krak..."

"Don't say the beasties name with its owner across the waters" Gibbs grabbed my arm. "Go down to the hull, you'll be safe there" he said, his expression softening. "You are Jack's daughter, and could be very useful to Jones."

"Aye, I understand, but I don't want to be safe." I grumbled. "I want to be amongst it" I looked at his face. "Fine, I'm going to the hull"

And I descended.

I found a bottle of rum and drunk away.

"Spare some for me" said a familiar raspy voice.

"Bootstrap?" I asked.

"Aye. I'm sorry" he said looking at me, taking my rum and drinking a swig.

"For what?"

"This" he whacked me on the head with my bottle, and everything went black.

When I awoke, I saw the face of an octopus.

"Jack Sparra's daughter. Take her to the cells" he spat the letter 's' , I think he had a lisp. When I was dragged away, I saw Bootstraps face in the background, looking at me and mouthing 'sorry'.


	30. A Meeting And A Discovery

**Chapter 8**

"Men are cowards out at sea-ea, hoping not to be punished for their de-eeds, men are cowards out at sea-ea, joining dodgy crews thi-is one. If it wa-as me-e-e, I'd have rather been free, if it wa-as me-e-e, I'd rather be punished than not be free-e..." I sang, playing the banjo and looking right at the seaweed haired guard.. "Can I go yet?" I put my banjo, don't ask where I got it from, in the corner and bowed, hitting my head on the bars. "Ow"

"What makes ye think ye can go free?" spat the kelp headed idiot. I decided on calling him Fluffy.

"Well, I sang to you, which is such a great honour you have to let me go. I made that up on the spot. Don't make me use this!" I picked up the banjo, holding above my head as if it could actually do some damage.

"Pffft" Fluffy laughed. I heard footsteps.

A figure with the head of a hammer head shark, wait for it...Maccus, appeared. He spat at my feet. "Has the spawn of the devils son been good?" he asked.

"Singing my ears of..." just to prove his point, Fluffy ripped a ear off the side of his head, no effect on him whatsoever. He stuck it back on.

"Very good!" I contradicted. "Seeming as my singing was such a hit, I would like to inform you of Parley, and meet your captain properly, seeming as last time I wasn't fully conscious coz, er, someone hit me on the head?"

"Not on this ship. However captain Jones wishes to meet you, in his quarters."

"In MY quarters? Please don't hurt me" I prayed, as I was dragged out. I looked up at Maccus's (Ma cuscus?) face and saw a blob on his nose.

"You appear to have a..." I started, but saw it was a crab, and it scuttled away. "Never mind"

As I was lead to the Captain's quarters, I smiled and waved at the crew, winking at some lucky ones. "That's the one who bares the wail of a siren" one muttered.

"Excuse ME?" I asked. I cleared my throat, and started up my song again.

"Oh joy, I knew I should've invented a wall which could block out noises from the other rooms before I died... now I'm almost dead AND almost death" muttered another.

Before I could retort, I was dragged into the depths of Davy Jones cabin.

"Whoa..." I mean, I hated the guy, but what I was hearing was beautiful. Davy sat there, playing the organ passionately with his tentacle beard. He seemed devoted, almost in love. But it wasn't love. It was sorrow. Remorse. Pain. Anger. I could hear a faint song in the background, like a song from a music box.

Davy stopped playing. "Veronica... Sparra"

"Sparr-ow" I contradicted.

"Do you, fear death?" he asked.

"Very much, but have you heard my latest hit?" I hummed the tune. Hmm hm hmm hmm hm hm.

"Aye, all men fear death. Women too. The black abyss, reaching out to claim your soul... your dad made a deal with me, years ago, before you where born. For the _Black Pearl _to be raised from the depths. And for something far more precious." he turned, and stepped towards me. His hand... excuse me, crab claw reached out, stroking my face gently. "His daughter to be protected for eternity"

"I- he wouldn't do that. Not the man I know" I swallowed.

Davy Jones shot back lightning fast. "Really? Then you hardly know him." He relaxed a little. "Of course I had my price. Thirteen years he'd be capt'n of the pearl. 13 years. Then his soul be mine."

"No"

"He's been capt'n for thirteen years exactly now. He not pay his price, I had settled him another. 100 souls. Three days. But then Bootstrap brought you... I had to reinstate my deal. 200 hundred souls, to continue his daughters protection from the wraths of the sea. The sea. Me. Davy Jones!"

I looked him straight in his cold, angry, sad eyes. "You want every one else to suffer like you did" I said softly.

"NO!"

"Feel the pain..."

"DO NOT TEST ME!"

"your a cruel heartless... creature Jones. Down to the depths with ya."

"GET ON DECK! YOU WILL SEE HOW CRUEL I CAN BE! MACCUS! He called his cuscus buddy, who dragged me above. But before I was dragged into the rain, Davy Jones addressed me again.

"You will see what happens, when I am in a cruel mood, Veronica Sparra" then he turned. I could only think: Oh shi-

Charlie's POV

Okay, so the rain was annoying. It plastered my brown hair to my face, the fringe in my eye's. I tied it up, with some extra rope, but it fell down straight away, or at least the sides did.

And without being too see, I didn't realise Davy Jones was on board. So, when I pushed the hair out of my face and saw him standing there, I almost had a heart attack.

"Oh!" Jack looked at him, hands in the air like a freak. I know, I know, he's my best friends dad... but he was seriously a weirdo.

"You have a debt to pay. You've been capt'n of _The Black Pearl_ thirteen years. That was our agreement" Jones spat the letters 's'. I think he had a lisp. Then I realised. Where was Ronny?

I crept next to Gibbs, dodging Davy and his crew, who seemed nice and comfy on deck.

"Where's Veronica?" I asked, whispering.

"Down the hull, safe from prying eyes. 'Yer think you'd be able to creep down there to see 'er?"

"Yup" I pooped my 'p'. Sorry popped, not pooped. And I crept down to the hull. All I heard was a raspy voice saying 'for this', then a bottle or something dropped to the floor. I ran down, about to scream 'Don't waste that good bloody rum!' but what I saw stopped me.

Veronica was gone, and all that was left was a broken bottle of room, it's contents spilled, looking like blood. Lying their in the pool was a pistol. I picked it up.

On the side was a beautifully detailed pistol, with a sparrow flying on the handle, followed by a slightly (not by much) smaller one. The detail was incredible. It was Ronny's. And she never left it anywhere.

But she was gone.


	31. Slap! And Tortuga

**Chapter 9**

(Still Charlie's POV)

I ran on the deck. The rain now seemed to burn on my skin. My best friend was gone. Jones said one last thing then left, with his crew, leaving the faint smell of rotting fish.

Dad, my marvellous magically midget of a father named Marty, saw my face. "What's wrong?" he asked. Jack looked at me and repeated the question.

"What, is wrong?"

"Ronny... she's gone" Jacks face slipped into it's suit labelled worry, just for a second, then slipped back into it's normal skin.

"She'll know what she's doing. At least she's close to the key."

SLAP!

"How DARE you think of the key! Your daughter is on... THAT ship, with a bunch of fish people! My best friend, the only one who'd ever stick by my side! You WILL get her back!" I said.

"I've stood by you" dad looked up at me.

"Not by my side... more around my knees. Yes. You've stuck by my knees"

"Oh" he said.

"Well..." Jack began to speak.

SLAP!

"You, will save her." I pointed a finger at him. As you can tell, I am very protective of my friends... friend.

"Yes, but in order to save your bestest friendest... and my daughter, then I have a need to travel to shore to harvest 200 souls in three days for the evil high and mighty Davy Jones, or I will be in deep trouble and bring almost certain death to all of us, savvy?"

"Uhhh" I smartly put my thoughts into words.

"Thought so" Jack turned his back on me. "Mr. Gibbs, I feel sullied and unusual."

"And how do you intend to harvest these... 299 souls in three days?" Gibbs asked.

"Fortunately, he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need to be" Jack grinned. At least, I imagined him grinning, as I had his back on me.

"Ah Tortuga" Gibbs understood.

"Tortuga!" I was alarmed. I'd have to put up with...

"Tortuga" Jack confirmed. He wiped something, turned out to be slime, on Gibbs.

If you've never been to Tortuga, you've never truly been scared. It's not scary in a Davy Jones way. It's scary like, 'Oh my holy Rum, how could so many people be so mentally disturbed?' we headed straight to the tavern. Great. The tavern where _he _would be, flirting with women twice his age. The idiot.

"Do we have to?" I asked.

Jack scrutinized my face. "Of course. I need a crew, don't i?"

When we entered, I hid behind a fat man. He was with a king-size woman, laughing and drinking to his content.

"Hello Charlie" he said. I suppressed a startled cry, whipping around, and pulling my dagger to his face.

"Still as beautiful as ever" he spoke.

"Indiana Gibbs, still as flirty as ever." I kept my dagger on him.

"Aye... would you mind lowering the dagger? I'd rather like to see my reflection without another scar, though I do admit, It does improve my audiences with the ladies, seeming how brave I am"

I rolled my eyes. Typical.

"What brings you here, Charlotte?" I winced as he said my real name. His dark, chocolate brown eyes tried picking at my conscious, tried making me reveal my secrets, good and bad, fears included. His hair matched his eyes, and other than that, he looked like his dad. If only his mother wasn't so flirty, and hadn't passed that on to her son, then he would've been alright.

I lowered my dagger. "Business, adding people to MY crew. It's kinda hard running a three shipped fleet y'know."

"Liar" he said. "I know about you appearing on the deck of the pearl one day, with a warning. My dad has been keeping me in touch." A red parrot flew from nowhere and landed on his shoulder.

"In Tortuga! Squawk! Tavern now! Squawk! Captain recruiting!" it nodded, ruffling it's feathers. Indy tossed it a piece of bread.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked. As he fondled the bird, I saw an anchor tattoo on the back of his right hand, entwined with serpents.

"Your too flirty, fancy me, are annoying, and always trying to be better than me."

"Oh, that" he grinned. "We still have a chance?"

"In your dreams" it must've been that hell had suddenly broke loose around us. Nah, I just hated his guts, and the hell which had broken loose influenced some of it.

We paraded. dodge, lunge. As much as I hated him, he was pretty good with a sword.

"You could surrender!" he called.

"Never!" I kicked him in his, er, manly parts, and he collapsed on the floor. Hah! As I turned to walk away, it turned out he wasn't as downed as I thought, he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. Our fight continued. He rolled, and jumped back up. I did the same. I turned and ran to the bar, and jumped on it, knocking over rum and drunken people by the dozen. My pursuer followed.

Cling! Sword against dagger, metal against metal.

"Surrender!" he ordered.

"Ha!" I kicked him off the bar, but now I was battling with a complete stranger. I jumped down, and then my heart stopped.

I saw the man who had tried killing Jack and Ronny. James Norrington, wasn't it?

"Come on. Who wants some? Form an orderly line, I'll have you all one by one! Come on, whose first?" he goaded. Then some sailor whacked him with a bottle of rum on the head.

"Just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" he cried. Everyone cheered. To be honest, I could've done a better job. Hundreds of people crowded and watched as Norrington was chucked in a pigsty. But, before I turned my back, I saw the sailor who had hit him with the rum bottle crouched beside him, and saying in a womans voice: "James Norrington, what has the world done to you?


	32. Whips

**Chapter 10**

Veronica's POV!

Once my little 'chat' with Jones was over, I was dragged aboard. The crew where bustling around, raising the sails and stuff.

"This is fun... I know! How about I sing a little..."

"NO!" The whole crew yelled, much to my disappointment.

"Have it your way..." I sighed.

"Heave! Heave! Heave!" one crew member yelled, pulling on a rope.

"Secure the mast tackle, Mr. Turner!" another ordered.

Bootstrap. I was going to strangle that stupid fuc...

Wait. Was that Will. I looked for his face again. Yes, it was! He was going up to the mast, unaware of Bootstrap on the other side.

"A reunion..." I muttered.

I saw them both arguing, not noticing that they were related. Bootstrap looked Will in the face, then et go of the rope he and Will had been fighting over.

A cannon came crashing down.

"!"

To be honest, when it almost hit me, I don't think I was scared that much. At the last moment, I jumped out the way. "I'm... I'M ALIVE!" I threw my hands up in celebration.

"Haul that weevil to his feet! Five lashes to remind you to stay on her!" a sailor named Bo'sun yelled. Hang on... it was Fluffy! Fluffy had been renamed!

"No!" Bootstrap pushed himself in front of Will.

"Impeding me in my duties? You'll share the punishment" Bo'sun/ Fluffy looked please he'd get to whip two people, instead of just one.

"I'll take it all!" Bootstrap started to turn and take off his shirt when the thud! Thud! Thud! of Davy Jones coming down from his cabin where heard. Everything was silent. Thud! thud! thud!

"Will you now? And what would prompt such an act of charity?" his mouth twisted into a grin as he scrutinized Bootstrap's and Will's face.

"My son." Bootstrap looked him straight in his fishy eye's. "He's my son"

"Fish sticks!" I yelled, you know, to break the bad feeling.

"You're next!" Davy looked at me, then returned his gaze to Bootstrap. He laughed. !What fortuitous circumstances be this! Five lashes be owed, I believe it is." He took the whip, handing it to Bootstrap.

"No. No, I won't!" he refused.

"I will!" I said cheerfully.

"The cat's out of the bag, Mr. Turner! Your issue will feel it's sting, be it by the Bo 'sun's hand or your own"

"No!" Bootstrap shook his head.

"Bo'sun..." Davy offered him the whip.

"No!" again, Bootstrap. He took the whip, and whipped Will, tears in his eyes. Davy smirked. Then Will was thrown down a set of stairs.

"You had it easy boy!" a voice taunted.

Bootstrap went to talk to his son, while I just stood there and gulped.

"I need a wee?" I asked.

"You won't get out of this one, Miss Sparrow." He grabbed the whip. I was pushed against the mast, and held there.

The sound of the whip terrified me more than the sound of a fired gun, or a sword being unsheathed. It was pure evil. The pain stung, and I clenched my teeth with the pain. Salty tears slid down my cheek. After four, I screamed.

"OK! FISH PEOPLE! YOU WIN!" I fell to my knees in pain.

"Five more! For the cheek!" by the time they finished, I was lying a heap on the floor. Will saw me, and picked me up. He took me to the crew's quarters, and wrapped a blanket encrusted with god-knows-what on it. At least it was warmer.

"Are you ok?" he asked, looking concerned.

"I still hate you, if that's what you mean" I grinned, but then the pain in my back started again.

"Evil... pure evil" Will rubbed his own back, wincing.

"Meh. That pain just reminds me, that the Kraken is still our there... stalking dad." I shivered.

"Get some sleep" Will said.

"Why do you love the Elizabitch?" I asked, suddenly.

"Elizabit- I love her, because she is beautiful"

"Ugly"

"Smart"

"Dumb"

He sighed. "We've known each other for over eight years. That's the main reason" he then smiled. "Get some sleep, or I'll have to hit you with something"

"No thanks!" I closed my eyes, and soon drifted into a deep sleep...


	33. The Dice, A Promise, And Freedom

**Chapter 11**

When I awoke, I was face down on the floor. I must've fallen out of the hammock. Ouch.

I went on the deck, and saw a game commencing between Maccus, and two other sailors, one with the head of a puffer fish...

"I wage ten years"

"I'll match ten years"

"Agreed"

"Four 4's"

I understood. It was a game of utter deception. You bet your amount of dice, and what you think the others have. Say I had two 4's, and the others had 3 each, that would be eight 4's.

"I challenge Davy Jones!" I heard Will say.

"What?"

There was the thudding of Jones again, as he came down his stairs.

"I accept that. The stakes?" he queried.

"My soul. An eternity of servitude." Will closed his eye's as he said that.

"Against?"

"I want this" he dropped the cloth with the 'key' drawing on it. I had no clue he had kept that.

"How do you know of the key?" his face seemed worried for a second then.

"That's not part of the game, is it? You can still walk away." Davy sat down, and showed Will the key, which was in his beard of tentacles, held by a single, smaller tentacle.

They threw the dice.

At the last moment, so did Bootstrap.

"What's this?" Davy asked.

"I'm in, matching his wager" Bootstrap was trying to help his son, I could tell.

"No. Don't do this." Will looked hurt.

"The die is cast. I bid three 2's. It's your bid, Captain." Bootstrap looked at Davy.

"Four 4's" he said.

"Four 5's" Will.

"Six 3's" Bootstrap. Each peeked under there cups to see their own dice. I saw Davy's. He had one 4 and four 5's. I didn't see the others.

"Seven 5's" wagered Davy.

"Eight 5's" Will.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, welcome to the crew, lad" Davy laughed.

"Twelve 5's. Twelve 5's... call me a liar, or up the bet" Bootstrap hastened. I knew what he was doing. He was saving his son.

"And be called a liar myself for the trouble?" Davy threw back Bootstrap's cup, showing his dice. "Bootstrap Bill, you're a liar and you will spend an eternity on this ship! Master Turner, feel free to go ashore... the better next time me make port"

"What about me?" I asked.

"You, stay on board until Jack has paid his debt... or if he fails to do so in three days, I have the right to kill ye" he laughed, and walked off.

"Cheery, isn't he?" I asked the crew. I heard Will and Bootstrap talking. but I didn't know what about.

Later that night, I was wakened from my sleep. It was Will.

I tried to say, 'What do you want' but I was still half asleep so it sounded something like: "Waaa wuuu want?"

He smiled at me and said, "Time to go"

"Why you helping me?" I asked.

"I'd feeling guilty leaving a young girl at the mercy of Jones." He replied.

I bit my lip. He was right. For ONCE.

I waited with Bootstrap on deck.

Will came back, with the key. "Here, take this too" Bootstrap said to his son. He gave him a knife, which looked like it could've been carved right out of the ship, the state it was in.

"Now get yourself to land and stay there. It was always in my blood to die at sea, but it was not a fate I ever wanted for you."

Will looked down at the deck. "It was not a fate you had to choose for yourself, either."

"I could say I did what I had to when I left you to go pirating, but it would taste a lie to say it wasn't what I wanted. You owe me nothing, Will. Now go."

"They'll know you helped me" Will said.

"What more can they to me?" he laughed quietly. Then he looked at me. "You watch your father lassie..."

Will took the knife from his dad. "I take this with a promise. I'll find a way to sever Jones hold on you and not rest until this blade pierces his heart. I will not abandon you. I promise" with that, we hopped into the dinghy and set sail, away from this cursed boat, away from it all. We had to put distance between us.


	34. The Kraken Attacks A Ship

**Chapter 12**

We rowed and rowed. And rowed. Then rowed. And talked. And rowed. Finally, we came to a ship. We waved to the crew, who heaved us aboard.

We where taken straight to the captain, Captain Bellamy.

"Strange thing to come upon a longboat so far out in open waters." He said looking us over.

"That's ok then, I'm a strange person." I said. I sank into a chair. "I could get used to this"

"Just put as many leagues behind us as you can, as fast as you can" pleaded was looking at all the fancy furniture when I noticed a wedding dress, folded up on a chair. Will looked at what I was staring at and addressed the captain. "That dress. Where did you get it?"

I had a feeling Elizabeth was involved, somehow.

"It was found aboard the ship. The men thought it was an omen of ill fate" the captain shook his head, and I giggled, as his curled brown wig shook a little. "Wiggy." I muttered under my breathe, then burst out laughing again.

"That's foolish" Will spoke rather quickly.

"Ah yes, exceedingly foolish" said one sailor who had helped haul us aboard.

"It brought us good fortune. The spirit told us, pull in at Tortuga, and we made a nice bit of profit there" smiled the other.

"Off the books, of course." Captain Bellamy beamed.

"I imagine some of your crew may have jumped ship there" Will nodded to himself.

"Why do you ask?" asked the captain (hehe) .

"Because he's from Britain" I whispered. So was I, but hey.

"Captain, a ships been spotted." A sailor burst into the room.

"Crud." I looked at Will.

"Colours?" the captain got up from the desk.

"She isn't flying any."

"Pirates" spat the captain.

"Or worse" Will looked worried.

"Definitely worse." I agreed.

We where on deck, looking at the Dutchman.

"I've doomed us all. It's _The Flying Dutchman"_ Will bit his lip, worried.

The ship suddenly lurched from side to side. I grabbed the edge, holding on.

"Mother Carrie's chickens! What happened!" a sailor shouted.

"Must've hit a reef!" another said.

"Were doomed, it's the Kraken." I gulped. I remembered Jones words in my head. '_I'll show you how cruel I can be' _

"Free the rudder! Hard to port, then hard to starboard!" ordered Captain Bellamy.

"Free the Rudder!"

"Hard to port!"

Suddenly, gigantic tentacles shot out from every where. One grabbed the captain, dragging him away.

"KRAKEN!"

The sailor who had helped us, the one who believed the dress was good luck, was waving the wedding dress at the monster. "Take it, take it!" he cried. The monster grabbed sailors, pulling them to the depths.

"We need to abandon ship!" Will yelled to me. He was right. Four giant tentacles where wrapped round the ship, slowly pulling it down.

I nodded to him, then we both jumped off the ship together.


	35. Flirting, Sickness, And Land 'Ahoy!

**Chapter 13**

(Charlie's POV)

Bored, bored, bored. I mean, the pearl was BORING without a mate to hang around with. I know, there was Ping Gumm, but it wasn't the same. I was 12 and she was, what, 26. That's 14 years difference or something? Anyway, she was still in a grump after losing her twin pistols, which where her pride and joy.

"I will return to cannibal island one day, Charlie" she told me. "I will murder each and every one of them, for each bullet I've fired from those guns."

"That's... allot." I pointed out.

"Exactly. They'll be sorry..."

So yeah. That's what lead to the spying. And eavesdropping.

After we'd picked up Elizabeth in Tortuga, she was the sailor who knocked out James Norrington, she just sat on the stairs of the pearl.

Well, I wasn't supposed to be eavesdropping. I was sat behind a sack of food, right near the stairs, being bored, I could see Elizabitch sat there, sighing her head off. Then Jack came along.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled" he said. Wah? Since when where females creatures? And since when did he learn about them so well... oh yeah. He had a daughter.

"I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married." She had her head in her hands, and a frown that could win a prize. Jack gave her a bottle of rum.

"You know, Lizzie, I am captain of a ship. And being a captain of a ship, I could, in fact, perform a marriáge, right here, right on this deck, right now." I gasped. Did he just... no. He couldn't have. Ewww.

"No, thank you" Elizabeth gave him back the rum, and stood. Jack stood. They didn't move, they just... stood.

"Why not? We are very much alike, you and I, I and you, us." I could see myself invisibly slapping him. His daughter was captured by a squid man, and all he could do was flirt with... _her._

"Oh, except for a sense of honour, and decency, and a moral centre. And personal hygiene!" Elizabeth looked away, head high and proud.

Jack sniffed his armpits. "Trifles. You will come over to my side, I know it" he taunted her.

"You seem very certain." She said.

I wanted to yell, 'What about the Whelp!' but hey, I would've been hung, drawn and quartered, if any found out about my spying.

"One word, love: curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like, one day, you won't be able to resist." Jack leaned in close.

Ewww, bring out the barth bags.

"Why doesn't your compass work?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"My compass works fine"

"Because you and I are alike" Elizabeth said, sarcastically. "And there will come a moment when you have the chance to show it. To do the right thing."

"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by" he seemed excited. Now, as much as I hated him at the moment, that was a great come back.

"You'll have the chance to do something... something courageous. And when you do, you'll discover something. That you're a good man" I stifled a laugh. Dream on Lizzie. Did she really think Jack Sparrow was a good man?

"All evidence to the contrary" Jack rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I have faith in you. Want to know why?" she seemed to be flirting now...

"Do tell, dearie" Jack looked her straight in the eye.

"Curiosity. You're going to want it. A chance to be admired, and gain the rewards that follow. You're not going to be able to resist. You're going to want to know what it tastes like..."

I stood up, leaned over the side of the boat, and was sick. I'm sorry. I tried holding it, honest. But that... that was simply disgusting. I was surprised Elizabeth and Jack hadn't noticed me.

"I do want to know what it tastes like" Jack said. Sorry, not finished... I was sick again. Sorry little fishies!

Elizabeth slurred the words slowly. "But seeing as your a good man, I know you would never put me in a position that would compromise my honour"

Jack leaned in, not to be sick, to kiss Elizabeth. Then he seemed to notice something on his hand, and he turned away, horrified.

"I'm proud of you, Jack" Elizabeth beamed, back to normal.

"Land ho!" Gibbs called out.

"I want my jar of dirt!" Jack ran to his cabin, to retrieve it.


	36. Isla Cruces

**Chapter 14**

(Veronica's POV)

Lets just skip the boring bit of how we travelled. Lets get right to the point.

When we spotted the _Isla Cruces, _we made straight for land. The water stung our clothes with cold, and the places where I'd been whipped stung from the salt water.

We arrived on the beach, in the middle of dad's conversation. "I do that quite a lot. You people are always surprised."

"With good reason!" Will had his sword in his hand.

"Veronica?" I ran up to dad and hugged him. Then I gagged.

"You smell funny..."

"Will! You're all right! Thank God! I came to find you!" Elizabeth ran to Will and hugged him.

"How did you get here?" dad was surprised.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet" Will said. Liar. We swam.

"Not so easy, is it?" dad said, going along with it.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack"

"You do?" dad looked around him, shocked, wondering if he'd gotten confused.

"You do?" I asked as well.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones..." I swear dad looked dead guilty. This was getting good...

"Ronny!" Something savagely attacked me, and I was shoved to the ground.

"Charlieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I hugged my best friend.

"Thank God your ok..." then she looked over at dad. "I have something to tell you." She led me over, out of earshot from dad.

"It's your dad... I saw him... and heard him, with Elizabeth. They almost kissed." Charlie looked pale, as if she'd been sick recently. (she just told me, 'you have no idea')

"Are you sure?" I needed to know if this was some sick joke or serious. (sick joke...Hehehe)

"Yup" she said.

Dad had better start running...

When I turned round again, dad had his sword on Will. "Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now if you please, the key"

Will took Elizabeth's sword. "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father, and I hope your here to see it." Will was such a git.

"DAD! Is it true you and Eliza..."

"I can't let you do that either. So sorry" Norrington had his sword on Will too. How unlucky.

"Hello? Am I invisible?" I screamed.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Norrington pointed his sword at Dad as soon as he uttered those words, and spoke. "Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, I get my life back."

"Ah, the dark side of ambition" Dad nodded, as if he understood.

"FOR DAVY JONES LOCKERS SAKE, I AM HERE!" I fired a pistol shot at the sand next to dad. He didn't notice.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption" contemplated Norrington.

"I see it as being a right old basta..." I began.

Then Will, Norrington and (Whoop, whoop!) dad started fighting.

"Will!" Elizabeth cried out.

"DAD!" I screeched.

"Guard the chest!" he replied, nice of him.

"No!" Elizabeth and I said at the same time. I glared at her, and she glared at me. We both started following the other three.

"This is barbaric!" she said.

"Bad parenting!" I joined in.

"This is no way for grown men to settle... oh fine!" she threw her hands in the air. "Let's just pull out our swords and start banging away at each other! That'll solve everything! I've had it with wobbly-legged rum-soaked... PIRATES!" she screamed.

"Oh sod this..." I ran up, and started with Norrington. We paraded. Thrust, dodge, dodge, step thrust. Parade!

"The little girls got a temper!" he spat.

"I am not!" I stood on his toe hard then pushed him. "LITTLE!"

"This is madness!" Elizabeth shouted in the background. "Enough! Oh! Oh! The heat!" I caught Elizabitch fainting in the background. Drama queen. Stab! Block!

Will grabbed the key from dad. He grinned, but dad snatched it off him and ran inland. Norrington kicked sand in Wills face, ditching me.

"By your leave, Mr. Turner!" he ran after dad.

We ran off after dad. I was still annoyed with what he'd done. How dare he! I mean, practically ask Elizabeth to marry him... ugh! He is dead meat hanging from the butchers.

Dad and Norrington fought on top of some old church ruins. Norrie, meh it's annoying saying 'Norrington' all the time, stole the key from dad, and pointed his sword menacingly at him. Dad looked behind him, and grabbed a rope, sliding down. I didn't see Will, at first. He grabbed the rope dad was sliding down on, and he shot up next to Norrington, and took the key off him.

I fought with dad.

"Come on Ronny, what's this all for luv?" he looked at me. "I mean... the key is up there!"

"Charlie!" CLANG! Our swords met. "Charlie said that you and Elizabeth... where FLIRTING!" I blocked, then swung it at his head, he ducked.

"Oh come on, luv! She must've been drunk, with ever sweet rum." He leaned backwards, my sword flying over his chest.

"She... Wouldn't... LIE!" Our swords formed an 'X', and I looked at him through it.

"Bye!" he turned and ran after Will and Norrie.

"Coward!" I roared, running after him. I balanced on the ruins. Norrie and Will thought, Norrie with the key. I was about to knock dad down, when Norrie turned on him.

"Do excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life" Norrie said, looking at dad in absolute hate.

"Be my guest nodded Will"

"Let us examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we? Who was it who, at the very moment you had a notorious pirate and his daughter safely behind bars, saw fit to free said pirates, and take your dearly beloved all to hisself? So whose fault is it really that you've wound up a rum-pot deckhand what takes orders from pirates?" dad smiled.

"Enough!" yelled Norrington. Dad somersaulted off the roof, the key in hand. Norrie and Will looked at me.

I sighed. "Alright then." I slid down, and followed dad, practising with my sword on the way/

"Still rooting for you, mate!" Dad called back to Norrie. He turned around, and I saw a perfect opportunity. I shoved dad hard, and he fell into the hole.

"Oh! What was that for, luv?"

"Flirting with Elizabeth!" I retorted. "Now do excuse me, I will be going to fetch that mouldy key!" at that moment, a large wooden wheel came up behind me, and I jumped out the way. Dad wasn't so lucky. He got stuck in the wheel when it rolled over the grave and he had sat up.

I ran after it, naturally.

Norrie and Will where still fighting on top of the wheel, barely noticing what was happening. When I saw the right chance, I jumped in.

It's weird running inside a giant wooden wheel. You kind of lose focus of your surroundings. You just focus on running. Dad fell down from the roof beside me. I saw the key, hanging from a nail, and tried to get it. This was all happening while the wheel was spinning around. It confused you pretty well. Then dad hit his head, and fell out of the wheel.

I kept trying to get the key, and at one point I slipped, which lead to me being wheeled to the top of the... well, wheel. But I quickly regained my footing. I was sweating like a pig. I sniffed my armpit. Oh my heavenly... then I fainted.

When I awoke, I was in the sea, but still in the wheel. It must've tipped over when I was knocked out, and toppled over in the sea.

"Everybody! Don't fret! I'm fine!" I climbed out of the wheel, dazed. Then, still dazed, I had to help fight fish people, who wanted the chest which had the heart, which needed a key to open the chest which had the heart...

I saw Ragetti and Pintel shove the chest into the longboat. Next thing you know, dad had hit him with an oar over the head, knocking him out, and leaving him lying in the longboat. I sighed. Just like when he done it to me and dad...

"Leave him lie, unless you plan on using him to hit something with" dad told Elizabeth. I paraded with a puffer fish man... wait! He was the due playing the dice game which Bootstrap lost on the Dutchman. He didn't look too good.

"Were not getting out of this!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Not with the chest" Norrington grabbed it, and ran off inland with the chest, followed by Davy Jones Crew.

"I say we respect his final wish!" Dad hurried.

"Aye!" Pintel agreed.

"No heroes amongst thieves..." I whispered.

"I want cake" Charlie added dreamily.


	37. Goodbye, Black Pearl

**Chapter 15**

I don't see what was the point of the whole 'Isla Cruces' thing. I mean, we fought over the chest and the key, only to have BOTH deprived of us. Talk about unfair. It would've been alright if we had at least the key... or at least the chest..

I could tell dad was up to something. Or had done something. He was just too happy, after that failure. I mean, he was holding Tia Dalma's jar of dirt like it actually meant something. He gripped it tighter as someone walked by, as if they would actually bother to try and steal it.

"You're pulling too hard!" Pintel shouted at Ragetti.

"You're not pulling hard anoth!" Ragetti argued.

"Outta my way" I pushed Pintel out of the way and took his place. "Soooo... how's your eye?" I asked Ragetti, bored.

He grinned at me and stopped. He pulled out his wooden eye and said. "Great! Look, I polished it last night!" okay. That's nice. Thanks for sharing.

We finished hoisting the sails, and I walked off to find Charlie. She was talking to Ping. When she saw me, she grinned. "How you doing?" she asked.

"Meh. I've been through too much. I mean, cannibals, Tia Dalma, Davy Jones, Kraken, Isle Cruces. And all the while all dad cared about was some mouldy key that leads to a mouldy chest, which leads to a mouldy heart. Pirates life for me all right."

Then I noticed that _The Flying Dutchman _had surfaced next to _The Black Pearl. _Crud.

"Lord on high, deliver us!" Gibbs yelled.

"I'll handle this, mate." Dad nudged him, then held the jar of dirt above his head. "Hey, fish face! Lose something? Congealy..." he fell down the stairs.

"Oooh" the whole crew whistled.

"Got it!" a hand surfaced with the jar of dirt. He stood. "Come to negotiate, eh? You slimy git! Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?" he smiled fully, golden tooth glittering in the sun.

"Enough!" spat Jones.

"Hard to starboard?" dad asked.

"Hard to starboard!" Elizabeth yelled to the crew. I pushed her out of the way, yep that's onto the floor, and yelled far louder than she did. "Hard to starboard!"

"Brace the foreyard!" Will ordered.

"Hard to starboard!" I heard Jones. "Send his beloved Pearl back to the depths!" I turned, and saw cannons emerging.

"Oh shi..."

"FIRE ALL!" Ma cuscus shouted from the Dutchman, and fire they did.

"She's on us! She's on us!" Pintel panicked.

"Don't you think we know that?" I told him. He shrugged, and continued running around like a headless chicken.

Dad took the wheel from Gibbs, and started spinning it clockwise.

"Make fast!" Will called.

While running around on deck, I caught Pintel patting the side of the pearl, lovingly saying. "Don't let me down, show us what you've got!"

"She's falling behind!" smiled Elizabeth. She was right, for ONCE. The Dutchman had fallen behind.

"Aye, we've got her!" Gibbs shook his fist happily.

"No. She's giving up."

"We're the faster?" will questioned.

"Against the wind, the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind..." Gibbs started to explain.

Will finished his sentence. "...we rob her advantage."

"Aye."

Marty smiled then cheered. "They're giving up!"

I joined Pintel and Ragetti in a square dance, waving my arms about triumphantly. We had beaten the Dutchman! The most feared ship in the world! This was... amazing!

I tore off my bandana (navy blue one, this time) I tossed it in the air happily.

Suddenly, a crash shook the ship. Dad dropped his sacred jar off dirt, and looked horrified. He searched through it on the ground, whispering to himself. "Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?"

I understood now. in that jar had been the thump-thump of Davy Jones heart. But it wasn't there.

"Musta hit a reef!" yelled some guy with a afro who I had never noticed was part of the crew.

My face paled. No. My holy redcoats wig no. It couldn't be.

Will looked me in the eye. "No, its not a reef! Get away from the rail!"

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked, looking at Will.

"The Kraken. To arms!" Will started bustling around.

"Load guns! Defend the mast!" Gibbs took up the call.

"It'll attack to starboard, I've seen it before! Run out the cannons and hold for my signal!" Will gulped, looking worried.

"I've seen it too!" I cried indigently. But I decided to give it a rest, and headed down below to ready the canons. I helped Ragetti load them, with Pintel. At one point, out or pure curiosity, I poked his wooden eye. He looked at me strangely, then continued going on about loading the cannons.

When we where just about to load another cannon ball, we saw the giant suckers from a giant tentacle outside our cannon port. "Gross" I said.

"Easy, boys" Will held his hand steady signalling for us to remain still.

"Will.." Elizabeth was trying to tell him something. No surprise there.

"Steady...Steady..."

"Will..." didn't she get it? We where about to get attacked by one of the worlds most feared monsters, and all she could think about was Will.

"Hold...hold...£

Pintel looked at Will. "I think we've held fire long enough!"

"WILL!" Elizabeth shouted.

"FIRE!" Will screamed.

We fired, blasting wounds in the Krakens tentacles, leaving huge fleshy gashes. It let go and sank below.

"YAY!" We all cried.

"It'll be back, we have to get off the ship" Will said knowingly.

"There's no boats!" I told him, bursting his bubble. Hah! Mine was still intact.

"Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold!" he gave Elizabeth a gun. "Whatever you do, don't miss" he told her.

"Um, excuse me? I think you should leave that stuff to Ping... I mean she's like a master with guns and stuff" I said.

"Yeah! And she is longing for a gun after those cannibals stole hers..." Charlie pointed out.

"I trust Elizabeth." Will told us.

"As soon as your clear" Elizabeth nodded to Will.

Me and Charlie helped roll the barrels onto the cargo net.

"We're short stock on gunpowder! Six barrel!" one sailor shouted.

"Then load the rum!" Will said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Everyone hesitated. There was a long, awkward, silence before Gibbs went along with it. "Aye, the rum too!"

Now, you may or may not know of my love of rum. So just to say now... I love the stuff! So it was no surprise when I... say pocketed a few bottles.

Suddenly, something crashed underneath the ship again.

"Not good" confirmed Marty.

"Haul away!" Will ordered.

"Heave! Heave like you're being paid for it!" Gibbs joined in, as always.

Tentacles whipped everywhere, grabbing men from everywhere, any direction. Men slashed at the tentacles, but to no avail. Every slice was avenged by a man being dragged down to Davy Jones locker.

Gibbs saved me a couple of times, slicing away tentacles which would sneak up behind me, waiting to grab me.

"C'mon! Come and get it! I'm over here! C'mon!" will goaded the creature, his sword ready. But when the ship jerked, and he dropped his sword, his foot got ensnared in the net. He began to cut it with bootstraps knife.

"Shoot! Elizabeth, shoot!" I heard him in the background, as I was forced to battle: Sword Vs. Tentacle.

I slashed it, but it was just too thick and fleshy. After fifteen attempts, the thing finally snapped off.

I looked over to Elizabeth, to see if she had fired, which she hadn't. She went for the gun but was thwarted, as dad was stood on it. He picked up the gun, and fired at the kegs of powder, which exploded just as Will jumped free. The Kraken retreated, for the second time.

Marty and Cotton emerged from the flaming wreckage. "Did we kill it?" Marty asked.

"No, we just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain! Orders!" Gibbs walked over to dad.

"How about, say, we swim?" I asked.

"I want cake..." Charlie whimpered.

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat" Dad said, sounding pained. We would have to loose the pearl.

"Jack! The pearl!" Gibbs gasped.

"She's only a ship, mate" Dad sighed. I pretended to faint, then rose back up.

"He's right. We have to head for land" confirmed Elizabeth, though no one asked her.

"That's a lot of open water." Pintel said.

"That's a lot of water." Nodded Ragetti.

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the pearl." Will advised.

"Aye, abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hop." He confirmed, and they all made there way to the boat. I stood behind the mast, waiting for dad. We, dad and Elizabeth where the only people who remained onboard.

"Thank you, Jack" I heard Elizabeth say.

"We're not free yet, love" dad said dreamily. Freedom. It was so near.

"You cam back. I always knew you where a good man." Dad had tried escaping? Without _**ME. **_How dare he! I don't think Elizabeth knew I was onboard, 'cause when I turned, she was passionately kissing dad. She lead him to the mast.

I was about to shout 'Oi! Got take your tartly ways elsewhere!' when I heard a 'Click!'

The cow had tied dad to the mast. I stayed hidden, so that I could help dad when Elizabeth was gone.

"It's after you, not the ship. It's not us. Don't you see? This is the only way. I'm not sorry" she said.

"Pirate" shrugged dad.

And Elizabeth left.

I stepped out from behind the mast, dad there trying to break free.

"Bugger, bugger! C'mon!"

"Need a sword?" I said, handing it to him. He broke the lamp beside him, and let the oil slip onto his hand, so he could slip out of the cuff's.

"Aha!" he smiled, triumphantly, then turned to sea the Kraken.

"Were dead." I gulped. '_Do you fear death?' _Davy Jones said in my mind.

"I'm dead, luv. Not you." He pushed me hard, and I fell into the longboat.

"Veronica!" Gibbs said, shocked.

"Dad's on the ship!" I shouted, ready to jump out. Will and Gibbs held me back.

"We know. He's a good man" Will whispered to me.

"NO!" I struggled, but it was too late. _The Black Pearl _had been dragged to the depths.


	38. The End Once Again

**Chapter 16**

We rowed to Tia Dalma's in silence. We passed hundreds of people, stood in the river, holding blazing candles and humming softly.

When we where inside Tia's shack, we where still all silent. Will repeatedly drove Bootstrap's knife into Tia's table, then removing it.

Tia offered Elizabeth a drink. She couldn't have chained him to the mast. I was imagining things. Yes. Imagining things.

"Against the cold, and the sorrow. It's a shame. I know you're thinking that with the pearl, you could have captured the Devil and set free your fathers soul" Tia told Will, breaking the silence and handing him a drink.

"It doesn't matter now. The pearl is gone, along with it's captain."

I winced.

"Aye, and already the world seems a bit less bright. He fooled us all right till the end, but I guess that honest streak finally won out." Dad had saved me. Gibbs finished his speech and raised his cup in a toast. "To Jack Sparrow!"

"Never another like Captain Jack!" sniffled Ragetti, rubbing his eye.

"He was a gentleman of fortune, he was." Agreed Pintel.

"He was a good man" Elizabeth joined in. We all sipped our drinks. I didn't. Mine tasted like ash, so I spat mine out.

"If there was anything could be done to bring him back... Elizabeth..." Will looked at his fiancée.

"Would you do it?" what would you, what would any of you be willing to do? Would you sail to the ends of the Earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and him precious Pearl?" Tia took up.

"A- Aye" I stuttered.

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Aye"

"Squawk! Aye!"

"Aye"

"Yes" Elizabeth said.

"Aye" Will said finally.

"All right!" Tia looked round at us all, mainly at me. "But if you're going to brave the weird and haunted shores at World's End, then you will need a captain who knows those waters"

The thudding of boots descending stairs echoed in the wooden shack. Then I saw Barbossa, Jack the monkey sat on his shoulder.

"So tell me, what's become of my ship?" he grinned, finally having the chance to bite into his juicy green apple, the juice trickling into his beard. "Ha ha ha ha!"

"I hate you" I said.


	39. Special Thanks, to a few new people

Special Thanks too...

**- The Character Indianna Gibbs**

**Hermit-Daughter-Of-Hermes- The Awesome Character Charlie Evermore.**

**Hermit-Daughter-Og-Hermes- The help with the name, Sarcasm Is My Middle Name**

**TheMarauderBandit- Again, the character Ping Gumm**

**Disney- The Film!**

**Reviewers- Yay! Thanks all those who reviewed! It makes me get a sudden urge to write more!**

**Jack Sparrow- Saving Veronica's Life**

R.I.P Jack Sparrow, the only person Veronica could look up too... I will bring you back to life when i get to that part in my next installment of this trilogy, saga whatever.


	40. Story Three, Sparrows Rejoice

Sparrows Rejoice

**Chapter 1**

I sat behind Elizabeth. We paddled along the water, below Singapore's sidewalk. I hated her. Still do. But back then, I guess I didn't realise she _HAD _killed dad. We sang the song.

"...the bell has been raised from its watery grave; Do you hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails toward home!... yo ho, all together, hoist the colours high. Heave ho, thieves..."

We where interrupted by a Chinese man, stood there, under the bridge. He smiled, and took up the song. "...and beggars, never say we die" he spat the word die. He looked evil. I rested my hand on my gun. "A dangerous song so be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman and child, particularly a woman and child alone." He grinned evilly.

"What makes you think they're alone?" Barbossa stepped in. I really hate him.

"You protect them?" the Chinese guy said, I later learned his name was Tai Hung. Elizabeth shot forward, putting a knife to Tai Hung's neck.

"What makes you think I need protecting?" Elizabeth almost whispered. I rolled my eyes and muttered, "Drama queen"

"Your master's expectin' us. An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin'" Barbossa told Tai Hung.

Elizabeth took her knife from his neck. We all pressed to the wall as we heard urgent footsteps above. Redcoats. And their wigs. Tai Hung lead us into a secret passageway below. It was damp, hot and sticky. Beads of perspiration dripped from my head, plastering my brown hair to my tanned head. I hoped Charlie was alright with Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Ragetti and Pintel.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Elizabeth asked Barbossa.

"Hopefully- he's dead." I mused.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts, and you remember your place in the presence of Capt. Sao Feng."

"Is he that terrifying?" Elizabeth asked. Again.

"He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play" Barbossa answered. Ha-ha. So funny.

"If he's much like yourself, I'll hate him too then" I muttered. Everyone ignores me nowadays. Not that they didn't before. Just more now, as I was grouchier. And I had a right. Dad was dead.

"I hate it in Singapore..." I complained. "Can't we go back to the Caribbean?"

"Nigh, this is where the mission lies, unless you wish to face death" Barbossa told me.

"Says the man who died. You should be dead. Can I shoot you dead?" hey, as I said, I'm going for hard times.

Then we arrived.

"Hoi" Tai Hung said as he opened the door. They made us give up our weapons. At least, they made Barbossa and Elizabeth give up their weapons. Barbossa went pass. Elizabeth made to, but was stopped. "You think because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery?" Tai Hung tsked.

"Well, when you put it that way" sighed Barbossa.

"Remove, please" Tai Hung insisted.

Elizabeth took of her heat and outer coat, revealing a leather harness with at least several more guns and bombs, then pulled a large cannon out of her boot. I smirked, as the guy obviously hadn't thought of a mere child being treacherous.

I passed him, Elizabeth making to do so too, but she was stopped again. Tai Hung smirked slyly. "Remove, please"

A few moments later, we where travelling through the underground bath chambers, Elizabeth in only a green silk bathrobe. The stench of sweaty men was overpowering, so much so I gagged. Yes I know, it's a bath chamber, where the men clean themselves. But in this case, I swear more men where filthy and sweaty than clean. Ugh.

Then we saw Sao Feng. He had many a battle scar, and a dragon tattoo on one side of his completely bald head. Barbossa and Elizabeth bowed. I spat at his feet. Sao Feng lunged at me, a knife at my throat. "Try that again" I bowed.

"Captain Barbossa. Welcome to Singapore." He glanced at one of his servants. "More steam" she pulled a rope, and seconds later, more steam enveloped around us.

"I understand you have a request to make of me."

"More of a proposal to put to ye. I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of a ship and a crew" Barbossa told the pirate lord.

"I'll tell Gibbs that" I glanced at Barbossa, who scowled.

"This is and odd coincidence" Sao Feng mused.

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth stepped forward.

"No. Because, earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these" Feng waved some charts in our faces. "The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing is this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

"Too. Many. Words."

"It would strain credulity at that" shrugged Barbossa.

Two men waltzed over to a tub of steaming water, and pulled out a bound men. Will Turner.

"Is his face familiar to you?" the three of us shook our heads. I was stifling laughter.

"Excuse me..." I turned and bit my hand, crying out. Phew, that would stop me laughing. I turned back. "Cheers"

"Then I guess he has no further need for it.." Feng made to kill Will, making Elizabeth gasp. Stupid sea cow. Feng was mad now. "So, you come into my city, and betray my hospitality!"

"Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea..." Barbossa immediately piped up.

"That he would be caught? You intend to attempt to voyage to Davy Jones locker. When I cannot help but wonder, why?" Feng asked, curious.

"To search for wig's... to bring back to you!" I said. I got a death look in return.

Barbossa tossed a coin to Sao Feng... wait, not a coin, a piece of eight. He caught it.

"The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honour the call" Barbossa smiled.

Sao Feng only said, "More steam".

His lady servant pulled the rope again, but no steam came.

"More steam!"

This time, after a minute or two, steam appeared.

"There's a price on all our heads, it is true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates..." I gasped. That son of a bit... then I thought of killing Sao Feng, which made me calmer, and happier.

"... the first Brethren Court gave us rule of the sea's. That rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett." Barbossa challenged.

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?" Feng calmly spoke.

"Run them through with their own bayonets?" I queered.

"You can fight!" Elizabeth snapped, stepping forward. A man grabbed her shoulder, but she shook him off. "Get off me! You are Sao Feng, Pirate Lord of Singapore. You command in an age of piracy where bold captains sail free waters, where waves aren't measured in feet, but as increments of fear! The most notorious pirates from around the world are gathering to face our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bathwater!"

"Too. Many. Words." I gasped. "I only heard something about a bald captain, measuring feet, and cow herding. Are you sane, Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth Swann, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting. But I cannot help but notice. You have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones locker?" Feng said.

"Jack Sparrow!" Will piped up, and the two women servants giggled. "He's one of the pirate lords."

Feng seemed offended. "The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead... is so I can send him back myself!"

"You take that back!" I spat.

"May I enquire, as to who YOU are?"

"Veronica flipp'n Jack Sparrow! YES! I have a mans name for my middle name!" I stepped forward, challengingly.

Feng went to backhand me, but Barbossa pulled me out of harms way. "I DON'T NEED PROTECTING!" I wailed, like a three year old. Hey, if your dad had been eaten by some giant octopus, and some weird steam obsessed man offends him, what would you do?

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back" Barbossa sighed, annoyed slightly.

Then Feng seemed a bit distant. He was looking at the back of one of his men intently, then looked at us again. "So, you admit, you have deceived me. Weapons!"

"Weapons!" I heard Gibbs from below.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honourable" assured Barbossa. Suddenly, swords popped up from the floorboards, leaving Barbossa, Elizabeth and I with weapons.

Feng grabbed the dude who he had taken fancy to, and held his sword at the guy's neck. "Drop your weapons of I kill the man!"

"Kill him, he's not our man" Barbossa shrugged.

Will looked around, trying to piece everything together. "If he's not with you, and he's not with us... who's he with?"

All of a sudden, East India Trading Co. Soldiers burst into the room. Hell erupted.

I was in a one on one combat mission with a soldier who wasn't very pretty. He had a flattened nose, as if it had been crushed. His face was covered in battle scars, and he had HUGE ears. Dodge. Lunge. Stab. Missed! Run?

I ran and ran. On the way, I caused a few fatal blows to soldiers.

"Ready, aim, fire!" one cried, and I jumped out the way as Tia Dalma caused her cart of something or other to explode.

At one point, I was suddenly next to Jack the monkey and Cottons parrot. Jack was getting a firework ready, placing it on the railing of the walkway.

"Uh oh!" cried the bird.

Jack lit the fuse.

"Fire in the hole!" cried Cottons parrot.

The firework flew off, hitting a shack full of the stuff, which caused a huge explosion.

"Thank you, Jack!" Barbossa and I thanked at the same time. Of course, the parrot copied us. "Thank you, Jack!"

I ran to where Barbossa, Elizabeth and Will where.

"You got the charts?" Barbossa asked Ponytail... sorry, Will.

"And better yet, a ship and a crew." Will replied.

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth piped in.

"The loo, maybe?" I answered with a grin.

"This is serious!" Elizabeth mumbled to me.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at shipwreck cove" Will contemplated my words.

"This way, be quick" a familiar man said.

"Tai Hung"

He lead us to a ship. When we boarded, I stood with Tia, seriously cool voodoo witch, and Elizabeth, stupid cow who loves Will.

"There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower. Do you think he will honour the call?" Elizabeth asked Tia.

"I cannot say." Tia closed her eyes, in thought. "There is an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear"

That means were up against something real bad. Oh crud.


	41. Ice, Ice, Baby

**Chapter 2**

It was cold. I was cold. The boat was cold. Poor boat.

Charlie sat beside me, shivering.

"No one said anything about cold" complained the balding Pintel.

"There must be a good reason for our suffering" Ragetti told his mate.

"Why don't that 'obay' woman bring back Jack, the same way she brought back Barbossa?" Pintel asked.

"Because she's a banana" Charlie said.

"Apple" I contradicted.

"Pineapple"

"Pear"

"Carrot"

"A carrot is not a fruit!" I told her.

"Is too"

"is not"

"is too"

"Is not"

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes, as if I caused the whole argument

When I looked up, I saw a guy accidently break off his frozen toe. Yuck. Jack the monkey was shivering. I wasn't, cause I was too cold.

"Jingle bells.. jingle bells... jingle all the way" I sneezed. "TO HELL WITH JINGLE BELLS!"

"What about... Santa?" she gasped. "Someone's on the naughty list!"

"So what, your on the nice list?"

"Of course" Charlie seemed taken aback.

"I bet..." I rolled my eyes.

"Trust me, young Master Turner, it's not gettin' to the land of the dad that's the problem. It's gettin' back." I only caught the end of the conversation. Curse you Charlotte Evermore.


	42. NOTICE

Thursday 30th 2011

**N N**

**O O**

**T T **

**I I**

**C C**

**E E**

From Wednesday last week to Wednesday yesterday, you may have noticed I failed to update. This is because I went on an epic holiday to Spain! The pool and blue skies made my day, though being all included was amazing. But now I'm back, I guess I better right some more... *sigh*

Oh, just for the information, I got 30 emails when I checked, all saying; 'Favourite story' or 'Favourite author' which made me smile. Your reviews make me happy too though! Now, time to update Veronica's journey to save dear ol 'da, eh?

Cheers,

Marmite/Chloe/Grumpy/Dave/a-lot-of-slashy-things


	43. Towards The End Of The World

**Chapter 3**

After the rest of the day sailing, we reached perfectly calm, ice-free waters. Charlie had gone off teasing the little rat Barbossa calls his monkey. She had developed in the strange hobby. After five attempts, she had realised Jack was only interested in Ragetti's eye. So, Charlie done the curtsey of stealing it before Jack got the chance, and taunted him with. Though this did annoy Jack, it also annoyed Ragetti, which she needed to work on.

I looked into the waters, the stars reflecting on its calm surface. Sailing through the air it looked like... 'cept boats can't fly. Elizabeth was beside me, also looking at the stars. Will walked up, then gave me a curt nod, in respect of dad. He always done that. Just a slight nod which said, 'sorry for your loss'. I hated it.

"How long do we continue not talking?" he asked Elizabeth.

"Once we rescue Jack, everything will be fine" she replied, turning on her heels and walking off.

"When we rescue Jack?" Will seemed downcast. He looked at the floor, then at me, and smiled reassuringly. _'This is adult problems, your too young to understand, if I smile you'll think everything's fine!" _his face seemed to say.

I rolled my eyes. "What ever you say... ponytail"

"For what we want most, there is a cost must be paid in the end" Tia Dalma appeared out of nowhere, addressing Will.

Will turned away, and I think I saw his eyes water a bit. "Barbossa! Ahead!" he called to the man-who-wasn't-the-true-captain-of-the-pearl.

"Aye, we're good and lost now" Barbossa reassured us.

"Lost?" Elizabeth asked.

"Whoopee! Revolting beardy man gets us lost!" I smiled. Then I paused for a few seconds. "Wait... were all gonna die!"

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was" Barbossa said, sounding bored.

"Were gaining speed!" Gibbs gulped.

"Aye!"

"To stations! All hands. To stations! Hard to port, gather, way!" Will ordered.

"Nay! Belay that! Let her runs straight and true!" Barbossa contradicted.

"Turn around?" I asked.

"Blimey!" Pintel's face dropped. I ran to where he was standing at the prow of the boat, and a colossal waterfall was awaiting us. The end of the world.

"You've doomed us all!" shouted Elizabeth in the captains face.

"Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear." Barbossa said, not even looking at Elizabeth.

"Tie her off!" Will panicked.

"Turn around?" I gulped, then heard mumbling, so I turned around.

"Malfaiteur en Tombeau, Crocher lEsplanade, Dans l'Fond d'l'eau!" I had no clue what language that was. But I did know the speaker was Tia Dalma. At the last word she threw down some crab claws. I cocked my head, confused. She looked up, completely calm like the water was.

"Hard to port!" Elizabeth made one last effort.

"Hold on!" Will added.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Barbossa laughed like a madman.

"TURN AROUND!" I pleaded, but by then the ship fell backwards, down into the waterfall.

The water tasted like shi-


	44. At Worlds End

**Chapter 4**

(Not so much Jacks POV, but more Jack based)

A nose sniffed along _The Black Pearl's _railing. It sniffed until it reached a peanut. Jack put on a napkin, withdrawing his nose. He had a fork, and was about to spear the peanut with it when...

BANG!

The real Jack shot his replica, taking the peanut. "My peanut. All hands slackened braces!" he ordered.

"Aye captain. Slacked braces!" a replica nodded.

"Step lively! With a will!" another agreed.

"Help!"

"Man the yards you filthy toads!"

"Cluck!" One replica laid an egg, then continued clucking like a chicken.

"Ho! Ho!"

"Haul the sheets, sensibly boys!"

"Aye captain!"

"Mr. Sparrow" Jack said to one of his minions.

"Aye captain!" the replica hastily replied.

"What say you about the condition of this tack line?" Jack asked him.

"It be proper to my eye, sir"

"Proper? It is neither proper nor suitable, sir, it is neither acceptable nor adequate. It is an obvious fact, an abomination." Jack had his hands in the air.

"Beggin' your pardon, sir. But perhaps if you gave the men another chance" the replica contradicted.

"Shall I?" he stabbed his replica, then withdrew his sword. "That sort of thinking got us into this mess. Gentlemen, we have lost speed and therefore time, precious time, which cannot be regained once lost. Do you understand?"

All the replica's looked at their captain. "Aye aye captain!"

"It will have to be redone, all of it! And that serve as a lesson to the lot of you!" jack ensured then turned, to see Veronica there.

"It will have to be redone, all of it!" she mimicked.

"Not again... these figments of my imagination, of which got me stuck here in the first place, keep returning to my mind..." Jack turned. "Go away!" he said, turning back quickly to the replica of good 'ol Veronica.

"My peanut!" Veronica slapped Jack, leaving a red mark.

Jack sighed. "Doldrums sir, has the whole crew on edge. I have no sympathy for any of you fecculant maggots. And no patience to pretend otherwise. Gentlemen, I wash my hands of this weirdness!" Jack grabbed a rope, and jumped off the ship.

"No wind, of course there's no bloody wind. On my soul I do swear, not a gust, a whisper, a tiny miniature lick. Yes, I know, but why would he do that? Well. Because he's a lummox, isn't he? and we'll have a magnificent garden party and your not invited!" Jack giggled to himself, stood in the middle of heat radiating sand. He picked up a small, round, grey rock.

"A rock." He threw it, then turned around to see the same rock still there. Right behind him. "Shoo!" he ushered it, then picked it up, licked it, and threw it into the distance again, turning away. "Now we're being followed by rocks, never had that before. Oh, a rope!" he pulled the rope, trying to heave the huge black mass of _The Black Pearl _across the golden sandy dunes. He fell backwards, and simply stared at the sky.

After a few moments of silence, a black shadow passed over Jack. He stared, as his ship passed over him, with the help of thousands of small, grey, rock like crabs. As the ship was carried away, Jack stood and stared at it, dumbfounded. Making a split second suggestion, he ran after it.

(Veronica POV again)

Great. We went from freezing to death, to scorching to death. The heat threatened my soft, tanned skin, ready to burn it black.

"This truly is a Godforsaken place" Gibbs looked around him.

"I don't see Jack, I don't see anyone" Elizabeth sulked. Drama queen.

"When I DO see him, he is getting the slapping of his lifetime..." I pounded my left fist into my right palm.

"What for saving you?" asked Charlie.

"Yup" I nodded.

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took" Barbossa confirmed.

"It doesn't matter, we're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack" Will pointed out.

Tia Dalma had her back to us. "Witty Jack is closer than you think" she said turning. I swear I saw a crab scuttle under her dress.

And sure anoth, there was dad, atop the pearls mast, which was coming over the top of a sand dune, descending into the water.

"Impossible" Tai Hung gasped.

"Boat" pointed Ragetti.

"Bastar-" I started.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to me momma, it's Jack!" Gibbs cracked a smile. Charlie slapped him. Then I had a go. After, in union, me and Charlie slapped the hardest we could. "'Tis only a saying" Gibbs rubbed his left check, then the right one.

Jack walked up to us. I walked up to him and slapped him. "You saved me!" I yelled.

"Not again!" He looked terrified, and put his fingers in his ears. I went to slap him again, but Ragetti pulled me back.

"It's the captain" Pintel stared at dad, looking him up and down.

"A sight for sore eyes! Jack!" Gibbs seemed elated.

"Mr. Gibbs!" dad nodded to his mate.

"Aye captain"

"I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions, then?" Dad asked.

"Sir?" Gibbs furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir?" dad demanded.

"You're in Davy Jones' locker, Captain" Gibbs provided.

"I know that. I know where I am, and don't think I don't!" dad scolded, looking at Gibbs accusingly.

"Jack Sparrow" Barbossa stepped in.

"Ah, Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it?" Dad smiled.

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me" Barbossa's eyes narrowed evilly.

"No I didn't. Ah, Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium"

"He thinks we're a hallucination" Will said.

"No" I shot him an evil glare. "That slap was real anoth"

"William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one" dad said.

"No" Will said slowly.

"Then you wouldn't be here. So you can't be here. Q.E.D. You're not really here." Dad turned on me. "You? You always slap me. Your always here."

"Jack, this is real, we're here" Elizabeth stepped forward. Who asked her, may I ask?

Dad looked at her, as if remembering something. He scuttled over to Gibbs and whispered something to him. Gibbs whispered something back.

"We've come to rescue you" Elizabeth said impatiently.

"Have you, now? that's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as thought you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood"

"I'm your daughter!" I gawped.

"Pirate" he shrugged.

"I see my ship." Barbossa pointed to the pearl. "Right there"

"Can't spot it, must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the pearl" Dad mocked looking for a ship.

"Jack. Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls _The Flying Dutchman" _Will sounded desperate. It's not usual for him to sound like Elizabeth.

"He's taking over the seas!" Elizabeth. And guess what? She sounded desperate.

"The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called." Tia Dalma announced.

"Leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened, everything's gone to pot" dad rolled his eyes. I pointed at Barbossa.

"His fault."

"Aye, Jack. The world needs you back something fierce." Gibbs nodded.

"And you need a crew" Will added.

"And me" Charlie piped up. Honestly, I think she loves herself.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded."

Will looked surprised at Elizabeth. So what I saw before dad was killed... had been true. That Bitc-

"Oh, she's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about while your hear" he turned to Tia Dalma. "As for you..."

"Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, at the time." She said quickly.

"All right, fair enough, you're in." Dad looked at Ragetti. "Don't need you, you scare me. Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Cotton. Cottons parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to" he looked at Tai Hung. "Who are you?"

"Tai Hung. These are my men."

"Where do your allegiances lie?" Dad wondered.

"Singapore" I muttered.

"With the highest bidder" he said stiffly.

"I have a ship" Dad coaxed.

"That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man. Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail" Dad looked at his 'Broken' compass. Barbossa tapped the charts which he had Will steal. "Jack, which way ya goin', Jack?"


	45. NOTICE 2!

**Hello, world! This is Marmite flying you today. Not that I'd do this often, but if you like this story, may I suggest another. **_**Life Before The Pearl **_**is written by **_**Hermit-Daughter-Of-Hermes **_**and describes Charlie's past before she wounded up aboard the pearl. I really hope you decide to read it, as it is currently such a great story. To hell with Isabelle Evermore. And Indy. Oh, don't forget the drunken freaks. Any one else? No. Thanks.**

**Birthday- 8 Days!**


	46. Arguments, THWACK, And The Dead

**Chapter 5**

This is probably the most irritant argument I've witnessed. It was an argument, in it's own sense. At least I thought so.

"Trim that sail!" Barbossa called.

"Trim that sail!" Dad echoed.

"Slack windward brace and sheets!"

"Slack windward brace and sheets!"

"Haul that pallet line!"

"Haul that pallet line!" By now you've probably guessed. Barbossa is the original order, Jack the echo.

"What ARE you doing?" Barbossa questioned dad.

"What are YOU doing?" dad replied back.

"No, what ARE you doing?"

"What are YOU doing? Captain gives orders on the ship!" dad grinned.

"The captain of this ship is giving orders!" Barbossa grinned back.

"My ship, makes me captain." Dad stepped forward.

"They be my charts" contradicted Barbossa.

"That makes you..." dad thought about it, then looked at me.

"Chart man?" I sighed, sharpening a knife I had found on deck.

"Thank YOU!" Charlie bounded up to me, snatched the knife away, and shoved it in her boot. "Wait 'till I get my hands on that thieving little monkey..."

"Chart man!" Dad agreed with me, making Barbossa pull a face. They where literally face to face now. then Pintel crept up, and placed himself in between the men.

"Stow it! The both of you! That's an order! Understand?" we all looked at him. He smiled, then slithered his way out of the situation. "Sorry. I just thought with the captain issue being in doubt, I'd throw my name in for consideration, sorry."

Dad and Barbossa shuffled up the stairs, shoving each other roughly. Ragetti walked off with Pintel. "I'd vote for ya" he encouraged.

"Yeah?" Pintel asked.

I rolled my eyes. Those two. Honestly, they where a strange duo. I sighed, then stood up, deciding to spy on some people.

Looking at Barbossa, he had a telescope in hand. Reasonably sized. Looking at dad beside him, he had a telescope also. But his was tiny. They where still arguing. Go figure. Looking at Pintel and Ragetti, they were fishing.

When I looked at Will and Elizabeth, anger boiled inside me. _She _had killed dad. Kinda. Sort of. I would not rest until she was dead. Sadly, someone was always with her. I'd wait for the opportune moment.

As soon as Will left her side, I swaggered up to her innocently. "Nice day?" I asked. She looked at me, puzzled as to why I was talking to her. She smiled politely, nodding. "Well, yes, I suppose so-"

THWACK!

I punched her in the face, giving her a black eye. My evaluation? Man it felt good. "That was just the beginning. Watch out-" I 'accidently' slipped, kicking her in the arm. "Whoops. Got to go"

I ran up, and sat beside Pintel and Ragetti. They where still fishing. Ragetti looked at me quizzically, wondering if I would attack or not. I gave him a curt nod and sat in silence. He nodded back. Then he noticed something in the water, and yelled, dropping his fishing pole. The three of us peered over the side to see bodies floating in the water. "What the?" I pointed.

"Eerie, that's downright macabre" Pintel answered.

Ragetti innocently asked, "Wonder what would happen if you dropped a cannonball on one of 'em?" he looked at his companion (the fat bald one, not me) and grinned. They both wondered off.

A few seconds later, they wondered back, cradling a cannonball each, laughing like maniacs. Tia Dalma looked at them, and they where silenced. Both dropped their cannonballs.

"Be disrespectful, it would" Pintel lowered his head.

"Can we try anyway?" Charlie appeared out of nowhere, next to Ragetti. He gulped and muttered something. It sounded like "Please don't steal my eye again"

Tia looked sadly at the water filled with the dead. "They should be in the care of Davy Jones. That was the duty him was charged by the goddess Calypso. To ferry them who dies at sea to the other side. And every ten years he could come ashore to be with she who love him, truly. But the man has become a monster."

"So he wasn't always... tentacly?" Ragetti asked.

"No, him was a man... once" Tia looked the picture of death her self. And the image of her face looked... evil.

"Now it's boats coming" Ragetti whimpered, and true anoth, little row-a-boats manned by one or two people. The whole crew were suddenly aware of this, and ran to the side of the boat, all looking into the water. Gibbs started loading a gun, murmuring soothing about the devil. Will stopped him, mid point. "They're not a threat to us, am I right?" he asked Tia.

"We are nothing but ghosts to them" she offered.

"Is best just let them be" Barbossa agreed.

"It's my father, we've made it back. Father here, look here!" Elizabeth suddenly perked up.

"Elizabeth, we're not back" dad looked at her in pity.

"Father!" she chose to ignore him.

"Elizabeth, are you dead?" her father looked up at her.

"No, no" she said, confused.

"I think I am" Governor Swann told his daughter. Elizabeth's face paled.

"No, you can't be!" Elizabeth cried.

"There was this chest, you see. And a heart. At the time it seemed so important" Governor Swann looked like he would burst out laughing at how unimportant the chest and heart were to him.

"Come aboard!" invited Elizabeth.

"I learned if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for" The ex-governor seemed in an entirely different world from us. Then again, he was obviously dead.

"Someone cast a line!" Elizabeth ordered. Marty handed her a line, seeing her murderous glance. Meh. He clearly thought she could hurt him.

"A touch of destiny" I heard Tina tell Will. Elizabeth chucked down the line, into the starry black waters of the night. "Take the line!" Elizabeth yelled to her father.

"Elizabeth, I'm so proud of you" he replied.

"Father, the line, take the line!" I swear the evil murderess was close to tears. She ran, screaming towards the stern of the ship.

"She must not leave this ship!" Tia snapped. Will went after his fiancé, grabbing her.

"Father, come back with us! I won't leave you!"

"Elizabeth!" Will said, when he grabbed her.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" Governor Swann ended.

"Is there a way?" Will said, holding a screaming Elizabeth. Tia Dalma shook her head.

"Him at peace."


	47. Sinking, Floating, And Club's

**Chapter Six**

It was a blazing hot day. I was stuck between two worlds. The locker, and reality. And there was no rum on the godforsaken ship I was condemned to. Other words? Hell.

"Why is all but the rum gone?" Pintel questioned nobody in particular.

"Rum's gone too" Gibbs said.

Tia came along, hopefully bringing good news. "If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall, I fear we will sail trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds... forever" Sadly not.

"With no water, forever seems to be arriving a mite too soon" Gibbs sighed.

Will glanced at Barbossa, eyes full of hatred. "Why doesn't he do something?"

"My eye! Give it back!" Ragetti yelled at Jack, chasing after him. once again, the rat, sorry I mean monkey, had stolen his wooden eye.

"There's no sense to it" Gibbs surrendered.

"And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise." Will pointed out.

"OH GOD DAMN IT ALL!" I ran to the side of the boat. Sorry, I hadn't had enough rum then. I tried jumping over, but Gibbs and Will ran over, pulling me back.

"No sense in that, lass" Gibbs said.

"EXACTLY!" I screamed. Man. Must've been the heat. And lack of rum.

"OVER THE EDGE... it's drivin' me over the bloomin' edge. Sunrise don't set" Gibbs referred to the charts.

I walked off in a strop about the rum. Guess what? I walked into dad talking to himself.

"Sail the seas forever!"

"I love the sea"

"What about port?"

"I prefer rum. Rum's good"

"Making port"

"Where we can get rum, and salty wenches, once every ten years."

"What did he say?"

"Once every ten years"

"Ten years is a long time, mate"

"But eternity is longer still"

"Each longer given the deficit of rum"

"And how will you be spending it? Dead? Or not?"

"The immortal Captain Sparrow"

"Oh I like that"

"Come sunset it won't matter"

To be honest. I was confused. So I just turned and walked away. Dad had been having a conversation... with himself.

"Oh, what's that?" I suddenly heard him yell. He ran to the side of the ship. "What's that? I don't know, what IS that? What do you think?" he asked us all.

"Where?" Elizabeth asked.

"There!" insisted dad.

"This is WAR!" I heard Charlie shout. While all of us where interested in what dad was, she was chasing Jack the monkey, knife in hand... again.

"What is it?" Elizabeth called to dad.

We ran back and forth, and forth and back, after dad, calling; "What is it?"

"He's rockin' the ship!" Pintel realised.

"We're rockin' the ship!" Gibbs challenged.

"Aye, he's onto it" Barbossa looked at the chart. At least I guessed he looked at the chart, as I was running from side to side of the boat. Dad was up to something. And now I was involved. Great.

"Time it with the swell!" Barbossa ordered. He went below, and I heard him continue. £Loose the cannons, you stinking bilge rats! Unstow the cargo, let it shift!"

What happened next? The boat ever so slowly flipped over. Upside down. Into the water. Under the water, should I say? I held my breathe, my face turning gray with the effort. As I looked around? I saw Charlie still swimming after the monkey. Weird. She seemed to barely notice we where underwater.

Suddenly, a green flash erupted. Water rippled all around us, an underwater wave. Then the wave popped up above surface. Back into the normal world.

I stifled a laugh. Pintel and Ragetti where tied upside down on the mast.

"This was your idea!" sulked Pintel. Typical. He was always the grumpy one. Charlie ran up, grabbed Ragetti's eyeball, and taunted Jack with it.

"Looking for something, fur ball?" she laughed.

"Hey, my eye!" Ragetti protested.

"Blessed westerlies, we're back!" Gibbs, elated, cried out.

"It's the sunrise" agreed Elizabeth.

The next thing I knew, we where in a circle. Dad, me, Elizabeth, Barbossa and Will. Jack the monkey pointed a gun at Cotton's parrot.

"Parlay?" the bird enquired.

"We need our pistols, get untied, hurry" Pintel scolded us all. We all laughed, as if it were a joke, and lowered our pistol's. Immediately we raised them again.

"All right, then. The Brethren Court's a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-goin, and there'll be no arguin' at that point" Barbossa warned.

"I is arguin' the point. If there's a pirates a-gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way" Dad said quickly.

"We'll be part of the a-gatherin' piates" I told him.

"True" he shrugged.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate" Elizabeth pointed out.

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack." Will pointed his pistol at dad.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you" Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate"

"Oh cheers. Love you too. Dad of the week" I pointed my pistol at him.

"Pirate" he shrugged.

"Stop saying that!"

"Pirate" he nodded.

"Aye, you'll be fightin' Jones alone. And how does that figure into your plan?" Barbossa caught dad out.

"Sea food" I said plainly.

"I'm still working on that. But I'll not be going back to the locker, mate, count on that." Dad fired his gun at Barbossa, but his gun didn't go off. We all tried, and all failed.

"Wet powder" explained Gibbs.

"Wait! We can still use them as clubs!" Pintel suggested. Ragetti hit him on the head with his pistol. "Ow!"

"Sorry. Effective, though" Ragetti apologized.


	48. Whales, Captured, And Baldy

**Chapter 7**

**A/N- It's my birthday in three days! Yes! I can't wait! *Sigh's dreamily* Cake... Presents... Oh well, here is the chapter.**

Looking at the chart, I still had no clue as to where we were going. I mean, I can read maps and stuff, but with this one I had nothing. It was probably because I was still feeling a bit giddy after the boat flipping over, then back up again.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there, and get back to shooting each other later." Will explained.

"That's not an island! That's a drawing of a whale" I rolled my eyes.

"Um... yes. We shall we resupply... HERE!" he placed a finger on the island.

"You can lead the shore party, and I'll stay with my ship" Dad encouraged.

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command" spat Barbossa.

"Stop bickering like children! I mean, do you see me and Ronny doing that? HMMMM?" Charlie asked.

"Good idea. Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command...temporarily" Will agreed.

As the crew prepared the longboats to go ashore, me and Charlie stood looking out to sea. There was a longboat, aside the ship. Two old drunken men in ragged clothes where shaking empty rum bottles at us threateningly. Charlie looked shocked. Then her face cracked into a smile. "Well, well boys. As you can see, this here is Veronica Jack Sparrow." I looked at her confused.

"Trickery!" one shouted.

"Hey, you two must be hungry. Want some food?" Charlie asked.

"Aye food be good..." one man sighed.

"Here you go!" Charlie threw done a barrel. The man grinned happily, as the one on the right caught it.

Trying to open the barrel, their boat was suddenly floating into the distance. But from the pearl, we could see their surprised faces as they turned the barrel around. Charlie had thrown them a barrel of gunpowder. KABAM! Bye, bye, drunks!

As we went ashore, we where greeted by a colossal, gray, dead Kraken. I looked at it in hate. That thing had eaten dad...

"Crimety!" Pintel exclaimed.

"Hods bodkins!" added Ragetti. "Careful, careful!" he said, as Pintel poked the gray carcass with a stick.

"You stupid fish!" Pintel taunted.

"Squid" I pointed out.

Ragetti shook his head. "Actually, it's a cephalopod."

"Serves you right!" continued Pintel. "A lot of people would pay to see this, and another shilling for a sketchbook... 'Pintel and Ragetti, Kraken slayers!'... serve up a slice as a souvenir..."

"That's probably the most feared creature to have ever roamed the sea's... and your poking it with a stick" I said slowly. "Okay..."

"Still thinking of running, Jack? Think you can outrun the world? You know, the problem with being the last of anything, is by and by, there be none left at all" Barbossa lectured dad.

"Will! I'm not so sure this is the island, but perhaps the whale after all" I told Will.

"What makes you sure?" he asked. "Solid ground. Sand. Tree's. Spring. Normal features of an island."

"True, though you forgot the Kraken. But this island looks dull to me. Gray. Sad. Dead people..." I pointed to the spring. "Like that one."

We all ran over to the spring, contaminated by a dead body. Barbossa bent done, and tasted some of the water, immediately spitting it back out. "Poisoned. Fouled by the body." Pintel turned the body over, revealing the mans face.

"Hey, I know him! he was in Singapore!"

"Singapore!" echoed Cotton's parrot.

"Captain!" gasped Marty suddenly. I swear he hadn't been talking much recently. Then again, he barely ever talked as it was.

"Oy, we've got company!" Ragetti warned.

Sao Feng's boat was beside the pearl. I knew it was his because I could see him in his green robes. Plus, his bald, tattooed head shone like gold. Trust me, I knew about gold.

"He's the captain!" Dad pointed to Barbossa as Sao Feng's men, from the ship, pointed their guns at dad.

Back on the deck of the pearl, Barbossa was chatting with Sao Feng. I was teaching one of his soldiers how to tell and island and a whale on a map apart. Hey, from one their knowledge must be passed on, in order to create peace, right? No, I just made that up.

"Sao Feng, you showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence." Barbossa raised his eyebrows. Not paying any attention to him, Sao Feng looked at dad.

"Jack Sparrow, you paid me a great insult once." He said.

"That doesn't sound like me" contemplated dad. Sao Feng punched him on the nose. Hard. Ouch, that must've hurt. "Shall we just call it square, then?"

Will glanced at Tai Huang's men. "Release her. She's not part of the bargain" he nodded to Elizabeth.

"And what bargain be that?" pondered Barbossa.

"You heard Captain Turner. Release her!" Feng ordered.

"Captain Turner?" Wondered dad.

"Aye, the profidious rotter led a mutiny against us." Gibbs confirmed.

Will looked sorry for a moment, then his expression hardened as he explained. "I need the pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage"

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth looked hurt. Ha ha, is all I can say.

"It was my burden to bear" Will said with no expression.

"He needs the pearl!" dad sounded annoyed. "Captain Turner needs the pearl! And you felt guilty. And you and your Brethren Court!" he looked at Will, Elizabeth, then Barbossa as he spoke. "Did noe one come to save me just because they missed me?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes, while me, Charlie, Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, and Jack the monkey slowly raised our hands. "I'm standing over there with them!" concluded dad.

Sao Feng smiled. "I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first"

"I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends" Dad squirmed.

"Here's your chance to find out"

"I'm coming too!" I said, stepping forward. What did I get?

A punch in the stomach.

"Your staying here" Sao Feng ordered.

"Would you like some rum to go with that?" I asked innocently. Another bruise added to my stomach.

Once dad was safely inside 'The Office' on _The Endeavour, _with who I guessed would have been Beckett, the trio as follows (Will, Mercer (Beckett's right hand man), and Sao Feng) started squabbling.

"My men are crew enough" started Feng.

"Company ship, company crew" Mercer replied plainly.

"You agreed, _The Black Pearl_ was to be mine" Will complained. Yup, they'd taken it from him. Wasn't captain long, eh?

"And so it was" Sao Feng gestured to a crewman who ran to Will and punched him in the stomach, afterwards dragging him off.

"Beckett agreed _The Black Pearl _was to be mine" continued Sao Feng further, after Will was gone.

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship that can outrun the Dutchman, now is he?" Mercer wryly smiled, walking off, his hands behind his back.

"It's a shame they're not bound to honour the Cod of the Brethren, ain't it? Because honour's a hard thing to come by nowadays" Barbossa remarked.

"There's no honour in remaining with the losing side. Leaving for the winning side, that's just good business" Sao Feng grinned. Why the heck was everybody smiling?

"The losing side, you say?" Barbossa raised his bushy grey eyebrows. Sorry, caterpillars.

"They have the Dutchman, now the pearl. And what do the Brethren have?" Stated Feng.

"We have Calypso" Barbossa paused for effect.

"The batty old woman who loved Jones?" Charlie asked. Duh, of course it was the batty old woman who loved Jones. And ruled the sea.

"Hmph, Calypso! An old legend" Sao Feng wrinkled his nose. As normal, everyone ignored Charlie.

"No, the goddess herself, bound in human form. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Court, all the Court." Barbossa snatched at Sao Feng's necklace.

"Boring..." I sighed.

"What are you proposing, Captain?" Feng asked.

"What be accepted, Captain?" Barbossa replied.

"The girl." Sao Feng looked at me.

"Wazzawayzaawho?" this guy had problems. What the heck in Davy Jones locker was he talking about.

"Veronica is not part of any bargain!" Will piped up. Seeing everyone staring at him, he continued. "Jack's daughter."

"What does ye care, Turner? Any how, out of the question" Barbossa narrowed his eyes, ready for a fight.

"It was not a question" Sao Feng informed.

"Why is baldy looking at me like that?" I asked out loud.

"He thinks your Calypso!" Gibbs whispered to me in my ear. "The fool!"

"Done" hurried Elizabeth.

"What? Not done!" Will interjected. I mean, good on him, Elizabeth was just trying to get rid of me! Cruel.

"You got us into this mess! If this is what frees us, then done!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Elizabeth! They're pirates! She's a..." Will started.

"Child?" I finished.

"I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates, and bet she has too!" Elizabeth shoved Will, then gave me a death glare.

"So we have an accord?" Barbossa fixed a grin on his face.

"I'm not going anywhere just because some tart tells me to!" I argued.

But Sao Feng and Tai Hung's soldiers dragged me kicking and screaming off the pearl and onto Sao Feng's ship...


	49. Calypso, Successors, The Brig

**Chapter 8**

Guess what? I will kill that freakin' baldy. Need reasons? Fine by me. I'd be glad to list them...

He stopped our voyage

He made me wear this horrible Singapore gown with matching hat

He kidnapped me

He's bald- forget I said that, so is Marty

I'm stuck on a ship away from dad and the crew

The gown? If you must know, it was red with gold etched designs all over and a turquoise hat, trimmed in gold. The hat had a matching waistcoat type thing as well. I looked...

!

Torture, right?

Anyhow, as I stood there, writing reasons in my mind why I hated baldy, baldy himself was busy chatting away to two women in Chinese or something. When he'd finished he walked over to me.

"By this time tomorrow we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove, and you will be free. Calypso." He said softly.

"Veronica, if you please."

"Not the name you fancy, I imagine, out of the many that you have. But it is what we call you"

"Umm, no, I'm Ronny freakin' Jack Sparrow."

"You confirm it"

"You have to be deaf as well as bald? I've got my work cut out.. I confirm what, anyhow?" Sao Feng or baldy was annoying me already, and he'd only spoken three times to me.

"The Brethren Court, not I, the first Brethren..."

I cut him off. I knew the story. "Court, bound Calypso to human form, so the rule of the seas would belong to men and not..."

He cut me off. How dare he. "...You. but one such as you should never be anything less than what you are"

"Yes, a human being. Mortal. Not a goddess"

"Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea, perilous though it be" Sao Feng informed me.

"Do I care? Let me go or, err, feel my wrath!"

"I offer you simply desire..."

"Eww, I'm ELEVEN, almost twelve, and you are... GROSS. Get away from me, I hope you die!" I turned to walk out the door, when a cannon ball pierced the side of the ship, sending splintered wood everywhere. My wish was granted. A humongous piece of wood had skewered Sao Feng.

"Baldy?" I breathed.

"Here... please. With all nine pieces of eight, you will be free. Take it! You are captain now. go in my place to Shipwreck Cove." He placed his necklace into my hand.

"Fine by me" I shrugged, closing my fingers around it.

"Captain, the ship is taken, we cannot..." Tai Huang began.

"Forgive me, Calypso..." Sao Feng breathed for the last time.

"What did he tell you?" Tai Huang narrowed his eyes.

"He made me captain" I poked my tongue out.

He ran up the steps. Was my tongue really that scary? I followed. "You are not my captain" he snapped at me, when we were on deck. Two guards came over and grabbed us. Great. Captured again.

"Who is that? They sound familiar?" a voice from below asked.

"Wiggy!" I remembered. Then I also remembered how he had tried arresting me and killing me on numerous occasions. "Wiggy..."

"Who among you do you name as captain?" Davy Jones appeared. I gulped. Don't look at me, don't look at me. Please, please, please...

"Captain?" Tai Huang looked baffled by the word. Then he seemed t remember. He pointed at me. "Her!" the crew mimicked his action, also pointing at me. Davy Jones looked surprised to see me. Wiggy, or James Norrington, came above from below. He looked at me with hate.

"Captain?" Davy Jones asked me.

"Tow the ship. Put the prisoners in the brig, and the captain shall have my quarters." Although he hated me, he knew I was the captain.

"N'awww thanks.." I went to go to his quarters, but was stopped.

"Perhaps the captain would prefer to stay with her crew?" Davy's face twisted into a smile.

In the brig of the Dutchman, this was the second time I'd been there, my banjo was still on the floor. Picking it up, I tuned it then started singing a song I'd made up, long ago.


	50. Freedom Into The Cold

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: It's my birthday tomorrow! :P Anyway, I suppose I should apologize for the inconvenience of this story saying it was complete in the archives. I have changed this, after a review, and now it is back to In-progress. This chapter is shorter as the last few where killers. I suppose I should leave you to read now...**

To be honest with you, I'm not the best singer. So I'll spare you by not telling you about my song. Anyway, after a few hours in the brig, me and my 'new crew' heard footsteps. Seconds later, the rattling of the keys sounded. It was Norrington.

"What in carnation are you doing?" I asked, doing my best impression of Gibbs.

"Choosing a side. Come with me" he replied. I sat down, sensing lies in his words.

"No"

"Quick!" he urged, and making a huge sigh to get my point across at how unhappy I was at this, I exited the cell, followed by my crew. Norrington led us above deck, were a line awaited, connecting the Dutchman to another. (Note- at the time, I had no clue what ship it was)

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove. Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them." Norrington warned.

"Why are you helping me?" I blinked, surprised.

"I cannot and will not condemn a child to death."

"You did back at Port Royal. You made me a maid, condemning me to death by a dress" I reminded him.

He smiled lightly. "An admiral has many adventures, and cannot be expected to remember all of them."

"But you do. I know it"

"Who goes there?" I heard a voice that I hadn't heard in a long time. Bootstrap Bill Turner. His voice sounded cracked, as if he had a cold.

"Go" Norrington ordered.

"Fine by me" I shrugged.

Norrington hesitated as I started across the line, gripping the rope with both hands so hard, I had rope burn. "Tell Elizabeth, our destinies were always enter wined...but never joined. Go now!"

"What in dear god do you think I'm doing? Hanging here for the fun off it?" the only reply I got was the sound of a pistol being fired.

For a moment, I thought I'd been shot. But as I saw no blood, I knew it couldn't be true. "Bad shot! Missed!" I called. Then the rope snapped, and I plunged into the sea.

The cold hit me like a machete. I shivered, wondering why on God's green Earth had he fired at me. I couldn't wonder for long, though. Seeing one of my crew members I had enquired from Sao Feng, I followed them, hoping soon we would reach land. Or even better, the sturdy floor boards on the deck of the Pearl...


	51. My Mum

**Chapter 10**

You know what? I managed to get aboard the pearl. Shivering. Cold. Wet. And loads of make-up which had run on my face. Curse you Sao Feng, for making me wear it. When dad saw me? What did he say? 'Welcome back my amazing, fearsome daughter'? guess again. 'Welcome back to the pearl, the best daughter a man could dream for'? nope. Not even a hug. He took one look at my face and said;

"Ugh!"

Naturally, I ran to find some place to clean up. Luckily, I found some of my usual clothes (A puffy shirt, leather boots, navy waistcoat) and accessories (Bandanna, favoured pistol and sword). Plus I cleaned my face of the muck that had been born. Voila. Average pirate boy, or girl dressed as a boy.

Unluckily, my crew said I had to wear the traditional Singapore battle outfit. I refused, saying it looked too big. Elizabeth sighed and snatched it away to change.

Back on deck, Gibbs was ordering about the crew. "Look alive, and keep a weather eye! Not for naught it's called Shipwreck Island, where lies Shipwreck Cove and the town of Shipwreck"

"You heard him. Step lively!" repeated Pintel.

"For all that pirates are clever cobs, we are an unimaginative lot when it comes to naming things." Dad informers Gibbs and I. (see, pirate girl can learn some grammar)

"Aye" we both agreed.

"I once sailed with a geezer lost both of his arms and part of his eye"

"And what'd you call him?" queered Gibbs.

" how about- 'Armless guy?" I piped up. I'm pretty proud of that, actually.

"Larry" Dad walked off.

" I don't get that" I admitted to Gibbs.

"Does anyone, with your dad?" Gibbs replied. I shrugged.

"Doubt it" then I remembered something. "Gibbs, what did happen to my mother?"

His face darkened. The world around me darkened. The sea attacked the sides of the ship savagely. "'Tis be a touchy subject." He tried to talk me around it.

"Yes, and I would like to know. Before one of us gets killed."

He sighed then looked me in the eyes.

"Your mother was a 'beut. Long caramelised locks, waving down her shoulder. Slim, perfectly tanned body. Every man whistled as she walked down the street. She got fed up. Cut her hair. Wore man's clothes. Learned to fight like a demon. One day she tried to join the crew of _The Black Pearl._ 'ya know. When you dad captained the ship. He refused seeing she was a woman. Then they fought. For hours on end, no rest. In those few hours, your dad was falling in love. Dumping the crew at Tortuga, Jack just roamed the sea's with his lass. When she fell pregnant, their pursuers from Port Royale saw nine month open window to try and capture Sparrow. But yer mother managed to give birth without them getting through that window. But then your young family visited Port Royal when you were just two months, things went wrong. They were by the pier one night, your mother holding you tight. No one noticed the kings men creeping up on them. Once they did, your mother shoved you into your dads hands, and whispered to your father..." Gibb stopped, looking up at dad.

Dad sighed then continued. "She said 'I'll keep them off, meet you at the docks on the pearl. Go with the baby. Now.' and she did. I managed to escape with you, luv. Got on the pearl, and waited for her. She never came. I headed back to Tortuga and picked the crew up again. Then raised you out at sea" his face seemed sad. Dwelling in memories. "Even though you where two months, we hadn't named you. That's why we named you Veronica. Your mothers name"

"Oh" I looked at the ground. "Sorry"

"What for?" dad asked.

"For the death of mum" I ran to the hold for some rum, to burn the heartache away.


	52. Rum And Someone Else

**A/N- Enjoyed a great birthday on Sunday! Done Race for Life dressed as 118, and haven't (yet) been turned into a llama. Hopefully, it will never happen. Veronica is also a chapter away from twelve. I am sleepy.**

**Chapter 11**

As I submerged below deck, I grabbed a dusty bottle of rum from some where. Blowing the dust off the label, I tried to read what it said. I couldn't read or write, so it was really annoying me, especially after what Gibbs had told me. I smashed the bottle against the wall, but it was tough stuff. I tried again, and it gave way after all those years rotting down there. Simply letting the rum fall into my face, I managed to get a bit of it. After the God-knows-how-many-years-old rum was gone I sat down and studied my pistol.

Back then, Will Turner was quite a friend. Now? A treacherous little skank who I wouldn't spend anything at all to talk to. I wondered if he could still craft swords as well as he used to, and paint his weapons with such detail. You see, for those of you who don't know, Will had given me the pistol... what now, one or two years back? Anyway, he gave it to me, the most beautiful pistol I had ever seen. It was normal, except on one side it a had a brilliant design painted on the side. A sparrow, gliding in the wind, followed by a slightly smaller one. I still have it now, though the design is slightly faded.

Back to me dwelling in grief and gloom. I sat there, close to tears, but not quite. As I just sat there and sighed, I thought I heard a sneeze. Probably nothing, I thought. But again, seconds later, a sneeze erupted. I crept towards a load of barrels piled high in the corner, then pushed over a few, pointing my pistol at the shivering boy sat there.

He was older than me. Maybe a year or two. But still, it freakin' annoyed me. His hair was a mess. It looked like it had been cut recently, probably with a blunt or dull knife. Trust me, I would know. I swear to you, that his ribs where poking out of his shirt. I could see every bone in his body.

"Hey, you. What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, trying to sound big and strong. I hoped my eyes weren't red and puffy.

"Wow. Wow. Your Veronica Sparrow" he brushed his mop back. Sorry, hair. "I- I've been longing for this, um, this moment for the whole of my life. Have you ever been told you've got a nice figure- I mean, pistol? Wow. Wow. That must do some damage. Can I see? Sure I can see, I'm like your biggest fan..." he went for my pistol, not threateningly, but still. I fired.

He looked more surprised than anything. I would too, if a bullet had been fired at my head. But the thing is, it didn't hurt him at all. Yeah, it surprised him, but other than that it hadn't hurt him. Why? Because the bullet had literally just torn a path through his hair. Didn't touch him.

"Whoa...have I mentioned I'm like your number one fan? No? Well I'm your number one fan! I've heard stories of cursed pirates, giant squid! Whoa... are those boots real leather? Whoa, course they are. Did you know leathers made of cow? They kill the animal, then skin them... or they skin it alive! I saw it happen, y'know. Strode up to the fellow said; 'Hey leave that cow alone' yup.. when your as big and burly as me, people tend to listen..." he puffed up his chest.

"Ok..."

"Hey, why are you wearing a bandana? Dad say's bandana's are only for poor, insufficient, beggars..."

"What."

"Dad told me that bandana's are only for beggars and the likes y'know? However, that one does match your boots" he didn't stop. I bet he didn't act like this normally. He was just trying to impress me. Of course, I'd seen this millions of times before. Once I'd even been betrothed, when dad was drunk and he suggested to a lad that I should settle down, have kids, get old and wrinkly while he'd be young and free. Honestly, parents sometimes.

Back to reality. My face darkened. My fingers curled into fists. "What did you say about my bandana?"

I suppose he had no clue what was going on. "Y'know. Beggars. Poor. Insufficient. Time wasters."

"Why you little...!" I punched him in the face. "Have a souvenir, from Veronica Jack Sparrow island. Exit is overboard, death or THE BACK ENTRANCE!"

The boy rubbed his check. He didn't seem in pain, he just rubbed it dreamily. "Whoa..."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Names Jamie. Or James if you like. Sorry about earlier." He blushed. Jamie had obviously gotten over excited, and was now about miffed about it all. "Drunk?" he suggested. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Ronny Jack Sparrow" I held out my hand.

"I know. I mean, not like I've been stowing away or anything. Just, I've been looking for you." He blushed again, seeing my face.

"Ooh! Someone's got a girl friend!" Charlie said, from behind a barrel. "Hey Jamie"

"You know him?" I blurted out.

"Hey Charlie? You ok?" Jamie replied. I was speechless. How in...

"Yup"

"Wait! Stop!" I raised both hands.

"Tell ya later, Ron" Charlie promised.

"RonNY" I corrected.

"Anyway, Gibbs was worried. He sent me to tell you that he said 'Shipwreck Cove is coming up yonder'" Charlie informed me.

"Great... and I owe them all something or other"


	53. The Brethren Court

**Chapter 12**

**A/N- I re-wrote this chappy due to a few problems caught in reviews. I totally agree with them, and the mistakes I made were because I was tired and started ignoring my initial ideas and copying my source directly. Well, here's the chapter.**

I love Shipwreck Cove. Other than the fact that the nine pirate lords gather there, seven of which I hate with all my weasly black heart. Then again, I only know two of them, and I'm one myself.

The main reason why I love Shipwreck Cove, is because of Gramps. He also slips me the odd stolen shilling or two. Or even a blood red apple if I'm lucky. Plus, I get to see Gran. (We don't talk about her much)

"Look at them all!" Pintel's mouth dropped to the deck as we looked over at all the shipwrecks.

"There's not been a gatherin' like this in our lifetime." Barbossa looked on dreamily.

"And I owe them all money" Dad sighed. After that nothing important happened. So I'll just skip to the court.

The Brethren Court is probably the biggest mob of squabbling pirates I'd ever seen in my life. They came from all different cultures and regions, by the looks of thing. Barbossa stood at the end of the table, banging a cannonball rather viciously on its surface.

Every one went silent.

Looking pleased with himself, Barbossa showed all his yellow teeth as he cracked a smile. "As he who issued summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court. To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow cap'ns"

On queue, Ragetti walked round the table as the seven other pirate lords put a random piece of cr*p into it. I saw dad pretend to, but he didn't really. I mimicked his action.

"Those aren't pieces of eight, they're just pieces of junk!" exclaimed Pintel in disgust. I suppose he was looking for something worth while to steal.

"Well noticed, you should get a medal" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. Gold medal. Then give it to me, I'll melt it, run off pocket full of cash" Charlie agreed.

"Aye, the original plan was to use nine pieces of eight to bind Calypso, but when the first court met, the brethren were to a one, skint broke" Gibbs exclaimed to Pintel, ignoring my comment.

"So change the name" Pintel stated as it were obvious.

Gibbs scowled. "To what? 'Nine Pieces of Whatever We Happened to Have in Our Pockets at the Time'? Oh yes, that sounds very piratey"

"Or NPWWHHOPT. I'm hungry" I complained. I fancied a nice big juicy red apple...

Barbossa cleared his voice to be heard. "Mr. Ragetti, if you will"

"I kept it safe for you, just like you said when you gave it to me"

Horrified, I realised they were talking about his eye. "Aye, ya have" agreed Barbossa. "But now I need it back" with a whack on the back of Ragetti's head, his (or Barbossa's) wooden eye popped out and fell into the bowl. I lost my appetite.

"Sparrow!" exclaimed out a random pirate. I later learned, from Gibbs, his name was Villanueva. And Villanueva was an old man.

Dad touched the small coin than hung from his bandana as he heard his name be called. "Might I point out that we are still short one pirate lord, and I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us."

"Um, dad, I told you earlier. Sao Feng died and.." I was interrupted as I showed him Sao Feng's necklace, which Barbossa gave a dirty look towards. Then again, I was supposed to hand it in to prove my identity. I swear, people these days.

"And made you captain? They're just giving the bloody title away now" Dad sighed.

"What, just 'cause I'm eleven years..." then I remembered something. Today was my birthday. I was twelve. "...Twelve years old"

"Luv, your eleven.. oh" he seemed to remember for the first time.

"Listen, dad. We've been betrayed. Jones is controlled by that dude in charge with the wig... Beckett, that's it, and they're on their way. Here. Shipwreck Cove."

"Who is this betrayer?" A big buff dark skinned man boomed, Jocard. He had a plaited beard, like dad's, but with four plaits, instead of two.

"Not likely among us" Barbossa pointed out.

Elizabeth, please don't ask how she got here because I don't know, suddenly joined the conversation. "Where's Will?"

Dad frowned. He looked almost guilty. "Not among us"

"And it matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa asked.

"We fight!" Charlie said, smacking her knife into the table. Only now did I realize the blade was incredibly detailed. With the initials 'CME' etched in gold on the handle, and trimmed in silver, the blade was beautiful.

A Chinese woman named Mistress Cheng piped up. "Shipwreck Cove is a fortress, a well supplied fortress. There is no need to fight if they cannot get to us."

"There is a third course. In another age, at this very spot, the first court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake. Oh, we tamed the seas ourselves, aye, but opened the door to Beckett and his ilk. Better were the days when mastery of the seas came not from bargains struck with eldritch creatures, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Y'all know this to be true. Gentlemen, ladies. We must free Calypso!" Strategized Barbossa.

"The crazy woman who loved Jones?" I gulped.

"Aye"

"Shoot him!" rang out another random sailor.

"Cut out his tongue!" said another. I didn't know if he meant Barbossa, or the man who had called out.

Dad saw an opportunity. "Shoot him and cut out his tongue, then shoot his tongue. And trim that scraggly beard"

I saw an opportunity. "Shoot him then cut out his tongue, then hang his tongue and shoot it, and set his beard alight!"

Tai Hung stepped forward, pushing me out the way. "Sao Feng would have agreed with Barbossa"

Jocard tried to argue. "Calypso was our enemy then, she will be our enemy now"

"And it's not likely her moods improved"

"I would still agree with Sao Feng, we release Calypso!"

"You threaten me?"

"I silence you!"

Then hell broke loose. One pirate started fighting with me, so I stabbed him with Charlie's dagger, which I didn't steal but was left in the middle of the table.

"This is madness!" Elizabeth cringed.

Dad shrugged. "This is politics"

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon is"

"If they not be here already" said Barbossa gloomily.

As I turned from the conversation I sighed. Now or never.

I searched for Charlie, and found her giving Mistress Cheng two panda eyes. And that's not a good thing. She saw me then smiled. "'Ello Ronny. How may I help you?" without turning around, she grabbed her knife off me and stabbed the pirate behind.

"Um, how do you, uh, know Jamie?"

"Long story cut short. He saved me from drowning. We became friends, and..." she looked around herself, whispering. "...He fancies you...!"

My mouth dropped. That skank was dead meat. I would string him up. I would...

"For more information, read this." She passed me a worn leather bound book.

"I can't read" I confessed. Sighing, Charlie rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Just get someone to read it for you. The title is _Life Before The Pearl_. It's about a little bit of my life before I hitched a ride on the pearl a year or two back. Here I'll read you the first bit. I wrote it myself, y'know.

_Small world._

_Chapter one- what a loving family_

_"Charlotte my sweet get me another pint will you doll?" rang my mothers voice for the 3rd time tonight I looked at her drunk as a... to be honest I have never seen anything as drunk as mum. I looked into her eyes like mine a chocolate brown, Great sadly I took most my appearance from my mother the eyes the pale skin and more I stood off my mother frowned upon my baggy 'man clothes' as she says to be honest I would never wear one of those dresses making you unable to breath I've heard accidents from Port Royal that a woman fell off a cliff or something because she couldn't breath. I went to the bar drunken men looked at me as if I was a prized boat "Isn't she just a beaut" I heard one whisper "Can't really tell with her in all those clothes" the other one laughed I pulled a silver blade from my belt "Looks like her mothers' heart like her farther" One choked I raised the sword to his neck "If you value life I'd shut up do you hear me?"..."_

Suddenly a gunshot sounded louder than the rest. Barbossa. In case your wondering, this is back to Brethren Court land. Everyone fell silent.

"It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso, and we will be the ones to set her free, and in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons." Barbossa cheered.

"Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddlespeak, says I" dad was alert, and confused.

"What's boons?" me and Charlie asked.

"If you have a better alternative, please, share" Barbossa's eyes looked as though they were piercing through dad.

"Cuttlefish. Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages. Pan 'em up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought. Human nature, isn't it? ... or...or... fish nature." What the freakin' hell was he on about Cuttlefish for crying out loud?

Placing a hand on Mistress Cheng's shoulder, he continued. "So yes, we could hole up here well provisioned and well armed and half of us would be dead within the month, which seems grim to me any way you slice it. Or, as my learned colleague so naively suggests, we could release Calypso, and we can pray that she will be merciful. I rather doubt it. Can we in fact pretend that she is anything other than a woman scourned, like which fury hell hath no? We cannot. Res ipso loguitur tabula in naufragio, we are left with but one option. I agree with Captain V. Jack Sparrow. We must fight."

I looked at him gratefully. "How about Captain Veronica? Not Captain V. Jack Sparrow. People may get confused."

"You've only ever run from a fight" Barbossa spat at dad.

"I have not!"

"You have too!"

"Have not!"

"You have too!"

"Have not!"

"You have too, and you know it!"

"Have not, slander and calumny! I have only ever embraced the oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do, we must fight... to run away"

"Nice speech. Though you have only ran away..." I complemented him.

"Why, thank you" he nodded.

"Aye!" agreed Gibbs, full of spirit.

"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king" Barbossa contradicted.

"Show off" Charlie poked out her tongue.

"You made that up." Dad pointed.

"Did I know?" Questioned rival Barbossa. "I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code."

"And my Granddad. WHOOOOOOOO!" every one looked at me. "What?"

A pirate named SeSumbhajee's assistant stepped up. "SeSumbhajee proclaims this all to be folly! Hang the code! Who cares..." BANG! He was dead.

"Code is the law" Said Teague, my granddad. He walked up behind dad, and declared: "You're in my way, boy"

As he stood in front of the table, two old wrinkled men walked up and dumped the pirate code onto the table. To be honest with you, Teague didn't look too good either. His face was wrinkled, and he looked like that myth I'd heard Charlie talk about. Captain Hook, except he had a hook and gramps didn't.

"The code" whimpered Ragetti. I guessed he'd broken it before.

"As set forth by Morgan and Bartholomew" Ragetti barely breathed. I thought he was dumb, but over the course of this voyage, I guess Ragetti really was quite smart.

Teague whistled and the dog with the keys from _Port Royal _who had been dumped on Cannibal Island run to granddad, dropping the keys into his hands.

"How did...?" stuttered Ragetti.

"Sea turtles, mate." Gramps glanced at the code, then averted his eyes. "Barbossa is right."

"Hang on a minute" Dad stood next to his father, and I stood on the other side. Teague slipped some coins into my hand. "Buy a puppy or sumin'" he muttered. I grinned.

"Thanks gramps."

Dad raised his eyes from the code. "It shall be the duty of the king to declare war, parlay with said adversaries...fancy that"

"There's not been a king since the first court, and that's not likely to change."

"Not likely" agreed Captain Teague.

"Why not?" enquired Elizabeth.

"Because the king is elected by popular vote" Gibbs explained as if he had many times before... and will do many times again.

"And each pirate only ever votes for hisself" Barbossa prompted.

"I call for a vote!" Dad declared.

"I vote for Ammand, the corsair"

"Captain Chevalle, the penniless French man"

"SeSumbhajee votes for Sesumbhajee"

"Mistress Cheng"

"Gentlemant Jocard"

"Elizabeth Swann" Elizabeth slyly mimicked some high pitched voice. With a shock, I realised it was me she was trying to impersonate.

"Now, now, Miss Sparrow, ye can't go voting for sum' one who ain't a pirate lord." Barbossa shook his head.

"He's right, girl." Gramps raised his head. "Lets just go with 'Veronica Sparrow' for you"

"I didn't say anything..."

"Barbossa"

"Villanueva"

"Veronica Sparrow" Said dad.

"WHAT!" I roared. Dad was many things, but he wasn't one to stand up for his daughter often.

"What?" Elizabeth mimicked. HA! She had failed on her mission to become Pirate King.

"I know, curious isn't it?" Dad acted as if nothing new had been said. "Birthday present?"

"Why didn't you vote for me?" Jocard sounded hurt. Everyone then started arguing.

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the code then?" Dad plainly asked, looking at Captain Teague, as if to show off. Then when his father broke a guitar string to get attention, his gift was granted. Quicker than Barbossa's efforts were, anyway.

"Very well, what say you Captain Sparrow, King of the Brethren Court?" Mistress Cheng said, looking down her nose at me. In a split second, I realized I disliked Mistress Cheng.

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war" I ordered. She

"And so, we shall go to war"

Barbossa signalled to Ragetti to make off with the pieces of whatever they had in their pockets at the time, thinking no one saw. But I did, 'cause there was nothing better to do.

Dad turned to Teague who was looking at him expectantly. "What? You've seen it all, done it all, you survived. That's the trick, isn't it? To survive."

"It's not just about living forever, Jackie" I stifled a laugh as I heard my grandfather call dad 'Jackie', "The trick is, living with yourself, forever"

"How's Nan?" I asked.

Captain Teague held up a shrunken head.

"She looks great!" Smiled dad.


	54. An Exchange For A Smithy

**Chapter 13**

It was misty. I'll tell you that. So misty, Marty become an even bigger trip hazard, as you couldn't see him. I even admit to tripping over him at least three times. As _The Endeavour _emerged from the mist, Beckett's ship, Marty immediately spoke up. "The enemy's here! Lets take her!" her waved his fist rebelliously.

Unfortunately, the midget had jinked us all. At the last of his words, the rest of Beckett's armada came crawling out of the fog.

"Abandon ship! Abandon ship!" squawked Cotton's parrot, taking the chance to flee. Smart bird.

"Parlay?" Queered dad.

Again, I'm going to skip this bit. Unless your interested in grown men (and a quarter of one) screaming like five year olds, a lot of accidental shootings, and a near fatal attack with a mango, then you'll agree that my decision was the right one.

The next thing you know, we were on a beach. And by beach a mean a skinny clump of sand known as an island. I was dressed in ceremonial Singapore war gowns, which were black with a gold trim. They were supposed to be for some grown man, or women, and where around two sizes to big. I had secretly promised myself that as soon as I was out of the watchful eye of Tai Hung, I would change back into my normal dress code.

Any way, back to the story. In this exact order, dad, me, and Barbossa marched up to Beckett, Will, and Davy Jones, who was stood with his feet in a bucket of water. As we stood just a few feet away, I could smell Davy Jones 'Rotting Fish' aura.

"You be the cur that led these wolves to our door" Barbossa spat at Will, who looked apologetically at me.

"Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal. If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left." Beckett said in a blank tone.

Barbossa looked left at me, and I looked left at dad. He looked left, but realized no one else was there.

"My hands are clean in this... figuratively" he explained.

"Thanks for telling me, dearest father!" I replied, kicking him in the shin.

"Ow"

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it" Will spoke up.

"Well spoke, listen to the tool" agreed dad.

"Will, I've been aboard the Dutchman, and I understand your boredom, but your not aboard that god accursed ship any more. No more banjo's. No more bad singers" I comforted him. I swear Davy Jones winced as I said that.

Will was about to say something, but Beckett cut him off. "If Turner was not acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this? You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates, and here they are. Don't be bashful, step up, claim your reward." He tossed dad something familiar. His compass.

"Your debt to me is still to be satisfied. One hundred years in service aboard the Dutchman. As a start" Davy Jones piped up, his lisp really annoying me.

"That debt was paid, mate, with help" he motioned to _The Black Pearl _where his killer Elizabeth sat somewhere.

"You escaped!" exclaimed Davy.

"Technically..."

"I propose an exchange" I stated, catching everyone's attention. Hey, you can't ignore a twelve year old Pirate King, can you? Oh, and what I did next, was the result of annoyance at dad for not telling me of his deal with Beckett. "Will leaves with us, and you can take _That_" I pointed to dad accusingly.

"Done" Will said instantly.

"Undone" contradicted dad.

"Done" Beckett ignored him.

"Jack is one of the nine pirate lords, you have no right..." started Barbossa.

"King" I stated blankly.

"As you command" dad took of his hat and bowed to me. As he did so, Barbossa lunged out and cut off the small coin dad had always had on his bandana. The coin fell to the ground, and Jack the monkey ran over and retrieved it. I realised it was dad's piece of eight.

"If you be sayin' something, I might be sayin' something as well" Barbossa looked at dad.

"First to finish, then?" Dad replied, as he exchanged places with Will. The result was dad having to stand next to Davy.

"Do you fear death?" Davy asked dad.

"You have no idea" he gulped.

"Advise your brethren, you can fight and all of you will die, or you can not fight in which case only most of you will die" Beckett proposed.

"How about, we fight, you die, I laugh, great show?" I asked, then turned on my heels and left. As I walked, with Barbossa and Will on at my sides, Will started chatting.

"King?" he asked.

"Of the Brethren Court. No thanks whatsoever to your beloved Elizabeth." I retorted, and his face darkened. At least, as much as it could in the Caribbean sun.

"Maybe Jack really does no what he's do" he muttered under his breathe.

"Of course"


	55. War On The Way

**Chapter 14**

**A/N- Again, I haven't written in ages, but I have a sense of pride that I have written another chapter. Soon I guess I'll be saying good bye to Veronica soon. Argh, but I'll tell you this. Sooner or later, depends when I get a good source, Veronica will return. To the Fountain of Youth! By the way, i'm over the moon about 40 reviews :D**

After the exchange, Barbossa and I started talking tactics. "How about we use the pearl as a flagship, to lead the attack?" I asked.

"Indeed" was all Barbossa replied. Strategizing with Barbossa sucks. I mean, he only replies with one word answers, which is infuriating.

"All right, Mrs. Fish, c'mon" I heard Pintel's voice, as he and Ragetti brought a rope bound Tia Dalma from below.

"Barbossa, you can't release her" Will warned.

"We have to give Jack a chance" Elizabeth agreed, and she was definitely happier now Will was back.

"With what?" I looked around for an explanation.

"Apologies, your majesty! Too long me fate has not been in my own hands—no longer" Barbossa snatched away Sao Feng's necklace from me, and dropped it in the bowl of piece's of eight, of which Ragetti had collected at the Brethren Court, and had failed to return to it's original owners.

"Hey!" I went to grab it again, but Barbossa waved to Pintel, who held me back. The whole crew started gathering around Barbossa, and Pintel ditched me to stand with Ragetti, at Barbossa's side. Something was going on, and I intended to find out.

"Be there some sort of rite or incantation?" Gibbs asked Barbossa.

"Aye" he replied. "Items to be brought together... done. Items to be burned. And someone must speak the words 'Calypso, I release you from your human bonds'"

"That's it?" Pintel always was one for words, wasn't he?

"It was said it must be spoken as if to a lover" everyone laughed.

"Calypso" Barbossa looked at Tia Dalma, who had been tied to the mast. "I release you from your human bonds"

That's it. Calypso. Tia Dalma. Crazy voodoo lady. Why hadn't I seen it before?

Barbossa attempted to light up the bowl, but nothing happened. "Is that it?"

"You didn't say it right." Ragetti spoke up. He looked so different with a eye patch replacing his wooden eye. "You have to say it right. Calypso, I release you from your human bonds"

The bowl perked up suddenly, floating in the air. Orange flames danced their dance of danger and thrill, lighting the bowl like a floating lamp.

"Tia Dalma. Calypso" Will spoke as the bowl fell. "When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that told them how? Who was it that betrayed you?"

"Name him!" bellowed Tia Dalma/Calypso.

"Davy Jones"

Tia started to swell, growing taller and taller. The ropes tried to cling to their prisoner, but couldn't contain her. SNAP! They flew in all sorts of directions.

"This is it! This is it!" Pintel waved his hands happily.

When Calypso was as tall as the mast, she stopped growing.

"Calypso, I come before you as a servant, humble and contrite. I have fulfilled me vow, and now ask your favour. Spare meself, me ship, me crew, but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters, or mine." Barbossa looked up, asking the impossible. I'm sorry, but who actually say's to the sea to beat up every thing but himself and his ship and crew?

Calypso suddenly burst out, into a untranslatable roar. Charlie say's she screamed something like 'My fishes', but there's no proof of that. At her final words she melted away into thousands of crabs which poured overboard.

"Was that it?" Will employed.

"Why, she's no help at all. What now?" Pintel's frown was like thunder.

"Nothing." Barbossa bowed his head. "Our final hope has failed us"

"It's not over" Elizabeth said.

"There's still a fight to be had" Will agreed.

"Blood to be spilt... endless slaughter... sea food..." Charlie trailed off. Personally, I dislike sea food, and prefer apples to fish. But you can't be picky out at sea. Much.

"We've armada against us, and with the Dutchman, there's no chance" Gibbs pointed out.

"Only a fool's chance" mused Elizabeth. I could tell she wanted to avenge her father.

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Miss Swann, and it's not something I'm prepared to die for." Barbossa took a single glance at her face, reading her thoughts.

"You're right..." she started. But to be honest with you, I was fed up with the crew. Fed up of their dramatic loss of spirit. And my names not Veronica Sparrow if I can't have a good rant.

"Yes. There's a fool's chance. Now are you listening? LISTEN!" i had recently changed back into my usually puffy shirt, waistcoat and such, and pulled out my pistol. Firing, the ship elapsed into silence. "Now, let me tell you this. I just swapped my dearest father for that" I pointed to Will "so he has to fight. Elizabi- Elizabeth, your fighting. Why? I told you to. hopefully you'll die in the process. Barbossa. Pull yourself together, and have an apple. (as I said this I tossed him the one gramps had given me) and the rest of you? NO WAY ARE WE GONNA BEAT BECKETT. IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN! But we can still kick their ass's right? Dismember their limbs? Maybe push a certain woman, (cough) Elizabeth, into the firing line. But we will NOT surrender. Now hoist those bloody colours!"

"Hoist the colours"

"Hoist the colours!"

"Hoist the colours!"

Gibbs seemed to have had a change in heart. "The wind's on our side, boy's, and that's all we need!"

"HOIST THOSE COLOURS!" the pirate ships all around hoisted their flags. If I had been watching from the other side, perhaps in a small dinghy, I would have called it beautiful. Then again, it would be pretty scary being run down by the lot of them.

"Oh wait!" I called to the crew who turned. I pulled a flaming red bandana from somewhere. Holding it up for them all to see, I placed it on my head, tying it the pirate way. "ARGH!"

"ARGH!" They all called back. Hardly any body noticed the first droplet of rain...


	56. Battle of the Maelstrom

**Chapter 15**

**I love my reviewers :D - i'm a big sap D: - i don't care :D Hope you like this longer-than-usual chapter, and review if you haven't already reviewed a hundred times :P**

As we prepared for battle, loading cannons, polishing boots, loading gunpowder ect, the rain began to pour down, plastering my dark hair to my head. Luckily, our brainy couple on board had noticed this, which makes things better.

"Have you noticed, on top of everything it's raining?" Pintel looked at Ragetti, shouldering me completely.

"That's a bad sign" agreed his one eyed friend.

"No, I thought it was great. Shall I go get an umbrella or something, you know to guard against the sun?" I rolled my eyes.

"Man the capstan... keep that powder dry!" Gibbs was back to his happy self, ordering the crew for Barbossa, and acting like top man. Personally, it's rather funny watching him puff his chest up at each order.

Then Gibbs looked over the side of the ship to port, where a humongous whirlpool was suddenly forming, sucking in all that bore too close. "MAELSTROM!"

At his words, Charlie burst out from below decks, holding a parasol. Chucking at me she said, "That should keep the sun away." Looking around her, she seemed to realise it was raining. "Oh come on, I thought it was really sunny." Turning to leave, and swigging rum, I grabbed her arm.

"Cannons."

"Fine" she sighed, shoving the rum into my hands. "By the way, Jamie is getting annoyed with staying down the hold, in hiding. He looked real pisse-"

"Yeah ok. Tell him he can come up. No one will notice in this rain" I grimaced. I couldn't see much past my own feet.

"Captain Barbossa, we need you at the helm" said a voice that sounded like Elizabeth's. Captain Barbossa...

Now my anger had subsided a little, I missed dad. His funny quips, and fatherly way's... oh wait, sorry wrong person. His annoying voice, constantly darting around eye's, yucky thick dreadlocks. Actually, forget my saying how I miss him.

"Aye, that be true!" Barbossa agreed, taking the wheel of _The Black Pearl _. "...brace up the yards, ya cockeyed deck apes... dyin' is a day worth livin' for!"

"No really I'm fine." I assured him.

"On our stern and gaining!" Will cried out, to whom I'm not sure. Probably Barbossa.

"More speed! Haul your wind and hold your water!" Barbossa screeched.

"Take her out or she'll overbear us!" advised dearest Will.

"Is that Captain H. Barbossa?" I heard Jamie ask Charlie. "Is this ship safe?"

"Nay, farther in! We'll cut across to faster waters!" Barbossa called back to Will.

"Prepare to broadside!" I perked up.

"Captain the guns!"

"At the ready!"

"Batten down the hatches! Stick to your guns! Sight the flash!" at Gibbs words I yanked out my pistol. "Guns ready!"

"Hold it" Gibbs motioned to Pintel and Ragetti. "Wait till we're more to port." He said, and I could just make out sailors aboard the enemy ships jeering at us.

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

"FIRE!"

Boom! The sound of cannon fire erupted in my ears. And not only from our side, but from the Dutchman too. Squinting in to darkness, I tried to make out Davy Jones. Of course, in weather like that, I couldn't see a thing.

"It be too late to alter course now, mateys! Ha ha ha ha!" Barbossa cried, as we were set straight to the whirlpool.

"Yeah, but you've died before! I don't think your all the way back..."

"Nay, tis true. Once you've visited the land of the dead, your never all the way back" he grinned evilly at me.

"Prepare to board said ship!" Gibbs called, as many pirates, fish people and redcoats all swung onto different ships.

"Fluffy!" I cried, as I familiar face (and not a very nice one, considering he had one made of seaweed and kelp) popped up.

His eyes bulged. Scrutinizing my face, he fled grabbing a rope back to the Dutchman, screaming "Not the siren!" I honestly had no idea what he was talking about.

(Men are cowards out at sea-ea, hoping not to be punished for their de-eeds, men are cowards out at sea-ea, joining dodgy crews thi-is one. If it wa-as me-e-e, I'd have rather been free, if it wa-as me-e-e, I'd rather be punished than not be free-e)

Deciding not to follow him, I turned and shot the head off of a weird guy with the head of a hermit crab. Shell included.

BANG! I shot another fish person in the chest, though he didn't seem entirely phased. I pulled out a sword from my belt. CLANG! Our swords met. "ARGH!" Ragetti charged up and stabbed him repeatedly, until we had a pile of sushi on deck.

"Thanks" I smiled at him, while he blushed, which is strange on someone so... bronze.

Turning away, I joined Will and Elizabeth. We stood fighting in a triangle. At the end of our triangle, where no one stood guard, I yelled "DUCK!" which Will and Elizabeth obliged to. I slice past their heads, cutting in half a particularly ugly puffer fish headed guy. After that we were soon back-to-back.

"Elizabeth! Will turned his head ever so slightly, so his lover was in view. "Elizabeth! Will you marry me?"

"I don't think now is the best time!" we both yelled, still engulfed in combat.

"No may be the only time! I love you. I've made my choice. What's yours?" it was one of the moments where everybody stops what there doing and cries 'n'aaaaaw. However, on a pirate ship, in the middle of a full fledged war, it seems less romantic and everyone is too busy to notice what's going on.

"Barbossa!" Elizabeth said happily to Will.

"Erm, no, I'm sure that's Will" I reassured her.

"Barbossa! Marry us!" Elizabeth ordered Barbossa..

"I'm a little busy at the moment" he procrastinated (very big word for stalling things).

"Barbossa! NOW!" Will bellowed.

"Fine then!" he replied, defeated. "Dearly beloved, we be gathered here today..."

"Elizabeth Swann, do you take me to be your husband?"

"I do"

"Man you don't want to do this. Stuck with _her _forever? Unless you divorce..."

"Great!" Will cut off.

"Will Turner, do you take me... to be your wife, in sickness and in health, with health being less likely?"

"I do"

"As captain, I now pronounce you... you may kiss... you may kiss... JUST KISS!" Barbossa spoke while fighting, so no wonder his sentences where cut off.

Pintel, Ragetti and Jack the monkey looked on as Will and Elizabeth kissed. I threw seaweed in the air, hoping the difference between that and rose petals weren't major.

After getting bored off fighting with Elizabeth, I pointed at the Dutchman. "Will! The chest!" I grabbed him and pulled to two ropes dangling from the pearl. "Dutchman. Now"

"Sure" he shrugged. Now, you must understand, swinging from one ship to the other is the most thrilling thing ever. Especially in the rain. Because you never know if the rope will snap, plunging you into the cold bottomless ocean below.

As we dropped onto the Dutchman Will saw the chest on the floor picking it up from the floor.

"Turner! Sparrow!" Maccus (or Ma Cuscus to me) bellowed. Seconds after, a flaming, undead monkey came billowing out of no where, flaming from head to foot. The monkey, I recognised as Jack, and I guessed he had been shot out of a cannon. Jack hit Maccus in the face, and he fell overboard.

"Thank you Jack!" Smiled Will. Then the strangest thing happened. Bootstrap Bill came running up and started attack Will. "It's me! It's Will! Your son!" however Bootstrap didn't recognise his own son.

Now, when you have seen many strange things like me (you have no idea) you get used to the fact that some things happen without explanation. Try seeing your father spinning a half octopus-lobster/crab man round a kraken-summoning-wheel. That _is _weird.

Then there is the case of two redcoats (I believe they where Murtogg and Mullroy, who I'd met before at _Port Royal_) trying to swing over to _The Black Pearl_, but then splat onto the side. Shortly after, Elizabeth made it over with no hassle.

About to turn to see what dad was up to again, I was met by a fat, lobster red crab claw, which smacked me in the face. Crimson, or I guessed it was crimson 'cause that's the colour of blood, blood poured down the left side of my face. I could feel it's coldness against my skin, and my head swam in dizziness.

"Nobody touches my idol!" I heard a familiar voice. Straining to look up I saw the hazy figure of Jamie charge Davy Jones.

"Get back, boy!" taunted Davy, tossing him aside like a ragdoll. He then he hit dad, who fell down beside me. Turning to his next victim, Elizabeth (who I had no objection to him hitting) he spoke again. "Harridan! You'll see no mercy from me!"

"That's why I brought this" she brandished a sword.

"I'm _NOT _going to kill you. I made you a promise" came to loyal voice of Will turner, still fighting Bootstrap.

"That's it... nice and distracted encourage dad, slowly slipping away. But at the moment, I couldn't see properly. I yanked my bandana of my hand, and my hair fell out of it. My head felt slightly better, and better yet as I pressed the soft red fabric to my bleeding left side.

"Tell me William, do you fear death?" I struggled to my feet, and saw Davy Jones standing in front of the newly weds.

"Do you?" contemplated dad, holding Davy's bleeding, beating heart. I felt sick at the sight of it. A mass of Davy Jones, cut from his said chest...

"Heady tonic. Holding life and death in the palm of one's hand" Dad continued.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow"

"Cruel is a matter of perspective" dad pointed out.

"Is it, now?" a cruel smile twisted upon Davy's lips, and he spun around, stabbing Will in the chest with his sword, laughing.

The next few moments happened in slow motion. Elizabeth was crying, "Will! Will! Look at me! Look at me!"

"William! My son!"

"You will not forestall my judgement."

Everything was hazy. Nothing seemed clear until I saw Davy's Tentacle's twitch, and I saw his heart stabbed with a rusty, broken sword, held by Will, with a little help from dad. Davy's last words where "Calypso!" as he fell backwards, over board, into the maelstrom.

I lowered my head, as Davy Jones, the most feared monster of all, dropped dead into the sea.

"No! No! No! No!" Elizabeth was holding Will, as he too, fell silent with the sentence of death.

"Part of the crew, part of the ship..." the fish people where crowding us, and Bootstrap had a knife in hand. Dad grabbed Elizabeth, showed her Davy's empty chest, and gestured for me to grab him too. I followed his orders. Jack the monkey leaped onto my shoulder, as we all, somehow, parachuted to the pearl. As we landed, I spotted the Dutchman sink beneath the sea, straight into the maelstrom.

"Jack, the armada's still out there, _The Endeavour's _coming up hard to starboard and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions..." Gibbs started babbling as soon as he acknowledged dad's presence.

"Never actually been one fore tradition... luff the sails and lay on iron!" Dad stated.

"Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck" Barbossa scowled.

"Belay that 'belay that'" Dad's expression was like a child who had just out smarted their parents.

"But captain..." Gibbs tried to intercept the conversation.

"Belay!"

"The armada..."

"Belay!"

"_The Endeavour..._"

"Belay!"

"But we..."

"Kindly SHUT IT!" and Gibbs shut up.

After a few minutes of waiting for Beckett's men to _do _something, suddenly the Dutchman resurfaced. I swear I spotted Will on board.

"Ready on the guns!" now that was Will. I was certain.

"Full canvas!" dad ordered.

"Aye, full canvas" agreed Barbossa, for a change.

And the Dutchman followed us in tandem, and we sailed on either side of _The Endeavour._

"Cap'n?" Gibbs questioned.

"Fire!" Dad called.

"FIRE!" Gibbs and I echoed, and I shook my fist a bit rebelliously.

"Fire!" I heard Will shout aboard _The Flying Dutchman._

"Fire all!" Elizabeth had cheered up again. I guess she had heard Will.

The loudest eruption of cannon fire I've _**ever **_heard has got to be on that day. Both _The Black Pearl_ and _The Flying Dutchman_ began to blow _The Endeavour _to smithereens.

The whole ship ignited, and I saw Beckett drop dead myself, onto the top of a East India Co. Flag.

"They're turning away!" and elated Marty threw his hands into the hair.

"Careful, you'll trip someone up" Charlie grinned evily.

"OW!"

"OW!"

She had turned to walk away, but had tripped over Marty.

"Sorry, Dad."

"Wind in your sails!" squawked Cotton's Parrot, who I hadn't heard squawk in a while now."

"Shiver me timbers! Arrrrrrhhh!" Mullroy (the redcoat) shook happily. He had changed into pirate clothes, along with his buddy. Pintel acknowledged this strange activity and shrugged at Ragetti.

"Mr. Gibbs, you may throw my hat if you like" Dad informed Gibbs.

"Aye aye captain!" Gibbs creased face smiled, tossing dad's hat into the air, and soon loosing it aboard deck. "Hooray!"

"Now go get it"

I guess the impact of what had happened suddenly hit me. The pain in the side of my head-

Charlie's POV

Dun, dun, duuuun!

Veronica's POV

-overcame me. And I fell to the ground, unconscious...


	57. Boys, Girls And The End

**Chapter 16**

**A/N- I will write up 'Especially thanks to' soon anoth. This is the last chapter I'm sadL. Any way, I will be doing corrections (Thanks ihaznoideawuttowrite) and will be unable to do the fourth movie without a source. Anyone willing to submit parts, if accurate, is welcome to through email. But for now, it's goodbye Veronica.**

I opened an eyelid. I felt something powdery beneath me, unlike that of the pearls wooden decks. It was almost like...

Sand.

Had I been marooned for leaving dad at the mercy of Beckett? Oh god no... sitting up I looked around, immediately wishing I hadn't. All around me, the world seemed to swim. The pearl was harboured out at sea not far off shore.

After I refocused, and the pain in the side of my head subsided a little, I found myself all of a sudden staring into the face Jamie. He looked worried. It was creepy.

"Where am I you..."

"Barbossa's dropped off Elizabeth. And I, err, asked Jack to be alone with his, err, daughter for a bit."

"What while I was unconscious and weak, thus not being able to punch your blinking lights out?" a beast within growled menacingly.

"No, no, no!" his face turned a shade lighter. "I just... just"

**Jamie**

"Just wanted some time to talk, without out Charlie around." Talking to girls is hard anoth. Especially when you fancy one...

"Oh you wait, when I am feeling a little stronger, I will snap your legs, I will shoot you in the..."

"I love you" the words where out in seconds.

"Excuse me?" she glared at me her chocolate brown. So beautiful.

"I-um- love...you?" this time the words where more off a question.

She tried standing, no doubt to knock off my face, but fell down instantly. "You're too weak" I said as I kneeled down beside her.

"Stuff you. I'll show you too weak." Pulling out her pistol Veronica aimed it at my head. "Take me back to the pearl, and I might not shoot you."

"If you shoot me, you'll be stuck here for a while, until your strong enough to move likewise." We where so close, all that was between us was that damn blasted gun. I looked her straight in the eye, like trying to figure out a way out of this.

"How long ago was Elizabeth dropped off?"

"Not long. They'll be together until later on. It's fairly early." I had no idea where this came from, but if I provided information, I was a good guy, right? Not the love struck little boy Veronica saw me as.

"Why?" her voice broke the silence which was beginning to build. She narrowed her eyes. "Is it because dad is the most well known..."

"No." I cut across. "You're pretty, good with a gun and sword, hard to get, smart..."

"Oh, is that it?" her temper flared up again. Before she could get any other words out I kissed her. I kissed Veronica Sparrow. And it was bliss.

**Veronica**

He kissed me. The git kissed **ME! **I couldn't believe it. I mean, I barely knew him yet he adored me. It was like some kind of weird dream. I closed my eyes. Part of the side effects from my wound, no doubt...

I opened my eyes again, but he was still there, his eyes closed. I tore apart. "Get away from me"

Jamie looked real hurt, like he had expected me to kiss him back. "But..."

"I want to go. Now." I spoke in the boldest tone I could muster. "And you to leave me alone"

"You'll have to kill me first"

"FINE!" I raised my gun. "Don't make this awkward for yourself"

He raised his head and stared at me, tears in his eyes. "If I can't be with you, I'll drop you off. Never interfere with your life again" his voice turned hollow.

"Oh, I didn't mean that..." I felt guilty. "Just I don't love you-"

"I understand. Lets go." And he pulled me up, and only tolerated me to lean on him a little, as he took me towards a dinghy, that would take us back to the pearl.

I felt guilty throughout the trip to the pearl. Like _real_ guilty.

Jamie pushed me back up the pearl, and jumped on himself moments after to get help bringing the dinghy back up.

I made a mental note to tell Charlie only certain things later. Struggling to my feet, I breathed as I took a shaky step. I almost doubled over, but kept my head high. One step, two steps.

"Barbossa, I request a trip to where ever you dropped off Elizabeth. If you say no, I will have to shoot you. Just drop off far anoth to row to them, and I'll be back in a minute."

"Arr. You'd be wanting to say bye to yer boyfriend William, I presume?" his voice sounded thick, the symptoms of rum.

The beach was nice. Very nice on an abandoned island in fact. As I rowed until its white sands, I saw her. Standing quite a bit away from me was Elizabeth Swann. I jumped out the dinghy, after pulling it a little further up the sands. Elizabeth had something in her hands... like a chest.

**Elizabeth **(A/N- I'm surprised to)

I stared out to sea. Oh Will, how I would miss him. when that horrible little girl of Jack's charged up, she had the element of surprise on her side. "Oh it's you"

"Yes" she said "Where's Will"

I couldn't bring myself to answer properly. "Busy" I tried to hide the chest containing his heart behind me, but she noticed.

"I know. Will is captain of the flying Dutchman."

I sighed. At least I didn't have to explain.

"Now, Elizabeth. I've got something to say to you"

An apology? Finally! She owed me quite a few...

Then I saw the gun. Her dark hair was swirling around her in the wind, as she pointed the thing at me.

"You don't deserve you" she spat. "He's a good guy. Whereas you..."

"Whereas I?" I jutted my chin out defiantly.

"Will you look after that?" she looked down at the chest. "Cause if I where Will, I wouldn't trust you"

I clutched the chess, determined to protect it. "What would you care?"

"Because he's a friend. Promise you'll look after it?"

"Promise." I shook her hand and watched her waltz up to her dinghy. What a strange child.

**Veronica**

Climbing back onboard the pearl, I looked around for dad to apologize. I couldn't find him among the sea of familiar faces.

"Where next?" I looked at Barbossa.

"Tortuga"

And after a short while, we arrived at the port of Tortuga. And I saw dad jump off and scurry away. I followed, leaving the rest of the crew.

"Dad I'm sorry" he turned, and finally noticed me.

"Ah, it's you" then he continued to walk about, as though looking for something.

"Dad?"

"Ah! Giselle, Scarlett!" he spread his arms wide, as two familiar women came into view. One had blonde hair, the other red. Instead of the traditional Jack-Slap (as I now call it) the two beamed at him. clearly they had heard of the battle and Davy Jones death. It's amazing how quickly things spread to Tortuga. Utterly amazing.

"Ladies" Dad started steering them back to the dock, and I felt obliged to follow. He started telling them about his beautiful ship, _The Black Pearl_ and was guaranteeing them a ride.

"Granted, it tends to list to port and has on occasion been known to frighten young woman, but I guarantee you will not be disappointed."

I wouldn't exactly call Giselle and Scarlett young, but anyhow.

"Is that it?"

"_The Black Pearl_?"

"It's not very big"

I looked around the trio, and noticed the pearl was nowhere to be seen. All that sat on the sea's surface was a dinghy. Where was the pearl?

"That, love, is a dinghy" Dad said. "My vessel if magnificent, and fierce, and huge-ish, and... gone. Why is it gone?"

"Is that it there?" Giselle pointed into the distance, where sure anoth, was the pearl, disappearing into the background."

"Yes, there it is. Why is it there? It's much larger up close"

"Jack you promised to give us a ride" Scarlett stared at dad, sounding slightly annoyed.

"I was to get the first ride!" Giselle butted in, projecting her voice.

"You!" Scarlett bellowed at Giselle, and they began shoving each other.

Dad rolled his eyes, and looked down at a sleeping Gibbs, who was cradling a teddy bear. Pouring beer down on the sleeping pig, he asked "Mr. Gibbs, any particular reason why my ship is gone?"

"The ship? We're on the ship" Gibbs replied, still asleep. Suddenly waking up, he burst out, "Jack, the ship is gone!"

"Glad you noticed" I patted him on the shoulder.

"Really?" Dad rolled his eyes and turned to Giselle and Scarlett who where still fighting to my amusement. "Ladies, will you please shut it! Listen to me. Yes, I lied to you. No, I don't love you. Of course it makes you look fat. I've never been to Brussels. It is pronounced egregious. And, by the way, I've never actually met Pisaro, but I love his pies. And all of this pales into utter insignificance in light of the fact that my ship is, once again, gone, savvy?" Dad switched from Giselle to Scarlett constantly in the conversation. It was almost comical. Except from the fact that the pearl was gone.

Then dad got the famous Jack-Slap the girls where known for, after which Jack slapped Gibbs. Gibbs sighed with resignation, as he looked at me but knew he couldn't slap me.

"Take what you can" he smiled mischievously.

"Give nothing back!" Dad finished.

"Ladies, what do you know of sea turtles?" and he steered the girls away.

**Epilogue**

I smiled as dad raised our own little pirate flag, a bandana'd skull and a red flying sparrow. I just couldn't help but join him as he sang out to the world.

"...a pirate's life for me. Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. We're devils and black sheep, and really bad eggs... Drink up, me hearties, yo ho." And he uncorked a bottle of rum, holding out his compass.


	58. Especially Thanks To

**Especially Thanks To...**

**Disney- For three great pirate movies!**

**TheMarauderBandit- Being there since the beginning, your probably the best support I've had since writing this.**

**Hermit-Daughter-Of-Hermes- I have big plans for Jamie in the next instalment, whenever that comes around, and I've just realised Charlie has been left behind :S**

**Ihaznoideawuttowrite- Correcting my mistakes which I will be going over soon enough**

**Barbossa- For ditching Veronica, Jack, Gibbs and Charlie! I WILL GET YOU ONE DAY YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK :) (Why am i thanking him?)**

**All My Reviewers- I've said this three times, but hey. You make me smile :D**

**If any one knows some of the fourth movie script accurately, please pass it onto me through PM otherwise Veronica might be waiting a while to show up again... **

Yo, ho, all hands,  
>Hoist the colours high.<br>Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
>Never shall we die.<p>

The king and his men  
>Stole the queen from her bed<br>and bound her in her Bones.  
>The seas be ours<br>And by the powers  
>Where we will we'll roam.<p>

Yo, ho, all hands,  
>Hoist the colours high.<br>Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
>Never shall we die.<p>

Some have died and some are alive  
>and others sail on the sea<br>with the keys to the cage and the Devil to pay  
>we lay to Fiddler's Green!<p>

Yo, ho, all hands,  
>Hoist the colours high.<br>Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
>Never shall we die.<p>

The bell has been raised from its watery grave  
>Do you hear its sepulchral tone?<br>A call to all, pay heed the squall  
>and turn your sails to home!<p>

Yo, ho, haul together,  
>hoist the colours high.<p> 


End file.
